Luna roja
by catumy
Summary: Cuando la luna esta roja, significa que el peligro acecha. La muerte... es inminente
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni consigo nada usándolos.**

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

La anciana Kaede entró a su cabaña después de contemplar el cielo largo rato. La sensación de peligro no la había abandonado desde que vio el color que la luna tenía esa noche. El rojo era sinónimo de sangre, de muerte. El quien, el donde, eran imposibles de saber. Y ella, cansada y anciana, poco podía hacer para detener al destino. Hubiera sido diferente siete años atrás, cuando todavía era capaz de crear enormes barreras espirituales que protegían la aldea, o cuando podía contar con Inuyasha y sus amigos para ayudarla. Pero en esos momentos estaba sola. Y los años no habían pasado en balde.

Escuchó un golpe seco cerca de su cabaña y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Luego, el sonido de un objeto cortando el aire para, finalmente, quedarse clavado en la pared exterior de su cabaña, haciendo saltar una gran cantidad de astillas. Kaede reunió las fuerzas de su envejecido cuerpo y retiró la esterilla que hacía las veces de puerta. Después salió al exterior y buscó a tientas que era lo que se había incrustado en la pared. Unas nubes ocultaban la luz de la luna y su vista había empeorado con los años. Tanteó con la mano hasta dar con el objeto, que tenía una forma conocida para ella: el Hiraikotsu de Sango.

Una sensación de peligro inminente aguijoneó su nuca, haciendo que se estremeciera. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al sentir como alguien estaba al acecho, pero ¿Quién o qué? Sus facultades espirituales tampoco estaban en su mejor momento. Sintió como una fina capa de sudor frío le mojaba las ropas. A pesar del miedo que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, Kaede hizo acopio del valor que le quedaba y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las señales de su entorno. Las nubes le impedían una correcta visión pero todavía conservaba sus otros sentidos y, sobretodo, la experiencia como sacerdotisa adquirida durante años.

La noche estaba silenciosa, no se oía ni tan siquiera el habitual sonido de los insectos. La dirección de la suave brisa nocturna la mantenía resguardada de posibles depredadores aunque, si la sensación de que la estaban vigilando era correcta, fuera quien fuera sabía muy bien donde encontrarla, sin necesidad de seguir su olor.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. El instinto que nunca le había fallado tampoco lo había echo en esa ocasión. Algo o alguien estaba justo a su espalda. Lamentó el haber cometido el terrible error de salir de la cabaña desarmada. Se volvió lentamente, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran provocar al misterioso atacante.

- Kaede… - murmuró cerca de ella una voz gutural, casi demoníaca.

La vieja sacerdotisa reconoció la voz, aunque el extraño tono empleado le era desconocido. Las nubes apenas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna, por lo que todo lo que podía ver, y a duras penas debido a su falta de vista, era los destellos plateados de una larga cabellera y unas ropas rojas.

- Inuyasha… eres tú – murmuró ella casi sin voz.

Intentó vislumbrar los ojos del hanyou sin éxito, ya que éste mantenía la cabeza lo suficientemente baja como para que su flequillo se los cubriera. Luego, con su intuición gritándole que se alejara, miró hacia las garras Inuyasha. Estaban cubiertas de sangre. Y con una de ellas, sujetaba un pequeño cuerpo inerte que no le era desconocido en absoluto. Con el cuello fracturado entre las potentes garras del medio demonio, yacía el pequeño Shippo, a cuyo cuerpo no le quedaba ni un ápice de vida. Entonces Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y mostró unos ojos inyectados en sangre.

Kaede retrocedió unos pasos, asombrada por la visión, y miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. En ese preciso instante, las nubes se apartaron completamente, dejando ver la luna roja en todo su esplendor. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la repentina falta de oscuridad y comprobó, horrorizada, que Inuyasha se dirigía ahora hacia ella. Caminó hacia atrás desesperadamente pero sus cansadas piernas le fallaron, cayendo de espaldas, aunque sin lastimarse demasiado.

Inuyasha realizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo, alejando el pequeño cadáver a un lado. Kaede cayó entonces en la cuenta que tanto la Tessaiga como el collar de cuentas del hanyou habían desaparecido. Ahora sería imposible devolverlo a su estado normal. Si tan solo Sango o Miroku pudieran hacer algo… El hanyou miró a su derecha y sonrió de forma amenazante. Kaede no pudo evitar seguir la misma dirección de esa mirada.

Allí, en medio de una enorme depresión en el terreno, descansaba el cuerpo de Sango. Había tanta sangre a su alrededor que era imposible que estuviera con vida. Su espalda estaba atravesada por cuatro marcas de garras. A su lado, estaba la cabeza mutilada de Kirara. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que era lo que había provocado ese enorme cráter. Miroku también había muerto.

- ¡Termina de una vez Inuyasha! – gritó una voz femenina, fría y sin ninguna emoción aparente, cerca de ellos.

El hanyou hizo una especie de asentimiento y avanzó hacia Kaede. Pero la vieja sacerdotisa había dejado de mirarle. Su atención estaba centrada en la mujer que acompañaba a Inuyasha en su carnicería. Era Kikyo. Pero ella no era la única superviviente. Arrodillada a sus pies, y fuertemente agarrada por el cabello por la que fue la protectora de la Shikon, estaba una magullada y derrotada Kagome. Kaede miró a la jovencita a la que había querido como a una hija y comprendió que ambas iban a correr la misma suerte que los demás. No apartó la mirada de los enrojecidos ojos de color chocolate hasta que sintió como algo le atravesaba el estómago. Finalmente, había llegado su hora. Solo lamentaba no haber podido ayudar.

La muchacha venida del futuro gritó sin poder contener las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro hinchado a causa de los múltiples golpes recibidos. Frente a ella, los cadáveres de sus amigos yacían causándole un impacto que jamás lograría superar. Y todos habían muerto a manos de una misma persona, esa persona a la que había amado con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuyos instintos asesinos habían terminado venciendo en su interior. Un tirón de pelo más fuerte la obligó a echar el cuello hacia atrás.

Kikyo la miró con frialdad durante un instante y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa tan carente de vida como su cuerpo hecho de tierra y huesos. Kagome no quiso que su última imagen antes de morir fuera la cara de esa mujer, de modo que volvió sus ojos hacia el cielo, donde la luna teñida de rojo seguía, imperturbable, su acostumbrado recorrido. Luego sintió el punzante filo de un cuchillo recorriéndole el cuello.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Un grito resonó en medio de la noche. Kagome se incorporó en la cama jadeando y cubierta de sudor. Instintivamente, se llevó las manos al cuello, buscando alguna herida en su piel, sin encontrar nada que se le pareciera. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna amenaza pero, una vez acostumbrados sus ojos a la oscuridad, descubrió que estaba sola. Pero tenía la certeza de que no volvería a dormirse aunque lo intentara. De modo que se levantó.

Se dirigió al baño y encendió la luz. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era más que horrible. El cabello enmarañado por lo que se había agitado en sueños, el sudor empapándole la fina tela del pijama y unos profundos surcos oscuros bajo sus ojos hinchados. Suspiró y después abrió el grifo del agua fría. Metió las manos bajo el chorro y luego se lavó la cara. Una vez terminada su tarea, se dirigió a la cocina.

El reloj de la pared marcaba casi las cuatro de la mañana. En realidad, llevaba más de una semana teniendo esa pesadilla, aunque era la primera vez que era tan nítida, como si se tratara de una película. Normalmente era fragmentos sueltos que revelaban la muerte de sus amigos en circunstancias extrañas, pero era la primera vez que lo veía todo. Todo. Los cadáveres, la sangre, los gritos de terror… Se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche, para luego llenarse una taza que puso a calentar en el microondas. Suspiró. Si estuviera en casa, en el templo, su madre la abrazaría y le acariciaría el cabello hasta que se quedara dormida de nuevo. Pero ni vivía en casa de su madre ni seguía teniendo quince años. Ya era una mujer de veintidós años, madura e independiente. Y prefería que la torturaran antes de volver a acercarse al pozo sellado.

La campanilla del microondas la avisó de que su leche estaba caliente. Con la taza entre sus manos recorrió el pasillo de su pequeño apartamento hasta el comedor, donde se acurrucó en un pequeño diván cercano a la ventana. Distraídamente retiró la cortina que aseguraba su privacidad y miró al cielo. Los edificios cercanos y los oscuros nubarrones que cubrían la ciudad impedían que viera la luna, pero durante la adolescencia había aprendido a controlar los ciclos de la luna y sabía perfectamente que forma tenía el astro esa noche: cuarto menguante. Todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para la luna llena pero el imaginar que la luna pudiera ser roja… No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. ¿Y si sus sueños eran premonitorios?

Pero no, era imposible. El pozo estaba sellado desde siete años atrás y ella se había mudado al centro de Tokio, no demasiado cerca del templo precisamente. Cuanta más distancia hubiera entre ella y el Sengoku, mucho mejor, aunque por eso no iba a dejar de ver a su familia. Así que, siete años atrás, había cambiado de instituto y se había ido a vivir con una hermana de su madre. Luego, al ingresar en la universidad se instaló en la residencia para estudiantes. Finalmente, una vez terminada su carrera, había podido alquilar un pequeño apartamento para ella sola a poca distancia de su trabajo como profesora de preescolar.

En la adolescencia había querido estudiar historia pero, de la forma en que fueron las cosas, el simple hecho de abrir un libro de historia japonesa le provocaba un amargo pesar. No, las cosas en el Sengoku no habían terminado nada bien ¿Tanto como para desear la muerte de sus amigos? Algunos estudiosos decían que los sueños eran el reflejo de los deseos más ocultos… Definitivamente no, pensó, ella nunca desearía la muerte de nadie, pasara lo que pasara. Ni que decir la suya propia ¿Por qué iba a desear que Kikyo le rebanara el cuello? Estaba segura de que podía descartar la hipótesis de que la pesadilla revelaba lo que estaba deseando.

Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cuello. La sensación de la hoja afilada introduciéndose en su cuello había sido muy real. _"Solo ha sido una pesadilla" _se dijo a sí misma. Una maldita pesadilla que la había hecho levantarse todas las noches durante esa semana. Y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Afortunadamente, acababan de empezar las vacaciones de verano, por lo que los niños no tendrían que rifar con una maestra distraída y ojerosa.

Eso le recordaba algo. Cuando volvió de su último viaje al Sengoku también estuvo algunas semanas sin dormir ni una sola noche entera, y no fue solo a causa de su estancia en el hospital. Hubo muchas más cosas. Cosas que prefería no recordar. Había sufrido mucho en aquella época y ahora estaba todo superado. O eso quería creer ella. Fue a beber un poco más de leche pero su taza estaba vacía

El teléfono sonó provocando un respingo en ella. Sin moverse, se quedó mirando el aparato. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no se trataba de algo bueno, y no tenía ganas de escuchar malas noticias. Se acomodó en el estrecho diván y esperó a que saltara el contestador automático.

_ Hola soy Kagome. O no me encuentro en casa o estoy demasiado ocupada como para coger el teléfono pero deja tu mensaje y te llamaré en cuanto pueda _

La muchacha apartó la mirada del aparato y esperó. Era muy temprano para que se tratara de una encuesta o de algún vendedor pero, aún así, no sentía curiosidad. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

_ ¿Kagome? Soy mamá… Hija si estás cógelo, es importante, por favor Kagome… _

Kagome se asustó. El tono de su madre era de preocupación y el hecho de que la llamara a una hora tan temprana… Algo malo había ocurrido, estaba segura. Se precipitó hacia el teléfono y descolgó antes de que el tiempo del mensaje finalizara.

- ¿Mamá? Estoy aquí.

- Kagome cariño… ¿te he despertado?

- ¿Ha pasado algo mamá? – Definitivamente, la voz de su madre sonaba muy preocupada, y el hecho de que la llamara de madrugada, empeoraba las cosas.

- En cierto modo si pero…

- Dios mío… Dime que estáis todos bien ¿Le ha pasado algo a Souta?

- No, no – la tranquilizó su madre – Souta está bien, estamos todos perfectamente.

- ¿Entonces? – no entendía porqué su madre parecía tan preocupada - ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

- Bueno cariño, es importante pero… No se como decírtelo.

Kagome estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Su corazón estaba avisándola de que algo iba mal, realmente mal, pero su madre no parecía decidirse a contárselo. Escuchó la voz de su hermano a través del auricular, diciéndole a su madre que no se andara por las ramas, a lo que la mujer respondió algo parecido a: 'hay que preparar el terreno antes de dar las malas noticias'. Kagome palideció.

- Mamá, dile a Souta que se ponga.

- ¿Tu hermano? No creo que sea buena idea… - la voz de la mujer se vio interrumpida por un forcejeo entre ella y su hijo pequeño. Lo que escuchó después fue la voz del muchacho.

- Kagome, lo que te voy a decir no te gustará pero tienes que saberlo.

- Adelante Souta – cerró los ojos y apretó la mano que sostenía el auricular, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

- El sello del pozo ha desaparecido.

Kagome sintió que se mareaba. El suelo empezó a temblar a sus pies y lo único que acertó a hacer fue sentarse en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa del teléfono. El sello… Ahora comprendía que era lo que su intuición le estaba diciendo, a qué venían esas horribles pesadillas… Algo malo estaba apunto de ocurrir y la desaparición del sello que impedía que nada ni nadie cruzara el pozo era solo el primer paso.

- ¿Cómo ha sido? – preguntó cuando sintió que era capaz de hablar sin que un sollozo abandonara su garganta.

- No lo sé. Hace unos minutos vimos una especie de resplandor… No sé lo que ha pasado, pero todas tus flechas habían desaparecido.

- No lo entiendo… Se suponía que solamente yo podía romper mi sello. – escuchó un murmullo al otro lado del teléfono. Su madre le estaba recordando algo al joven.

- Hemos encontrado algo junto al pozo. – Kagome no quiso preguntar – Había una flecha clavada en el techo, como si hubiera salido directamente de dentro del pozo. Y te aseguro que no es como las tuyas.

Souta siguió hablando pero Kagome había dejado de escuchar. Una flecha desde dentro del pozo. Claro, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Solo ella podía romper el sello pero ¿Acaso no había alguien en el Sengoku que formaba parte de ella? Alguien que tenía una parte de su propia alma. Alguien con poderes suficientes como para romper cualquier tipo de barrera espiritual…

- Kikyo…

- Kagome ¿has dicho algo? – Kagome reaccionó. Era necesario actuar deprisa.

- Souta, intenta cerrar el pozo. Pon maderas, cuerdas o cadenas, pero tienes que mantenerlo cerrado hasta que yo llegue ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Sellarlo de nuevo.

Sin decir más colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación. Sabía que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso pero no podía salir a la calle vestida solo con el pijama de verano. Se puso lo primero que encontró, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, de las que solía ponerse para hacer deporte. Y así, sin ni siquiera pasarse un cepillo por su melena, salió a la calle. Tenía que apresurarse si quería evitar que ocurriera una tragedia.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Justo después de colgar el teléfono, Souta corrió al exterior del templo, sin importarle la lluvia ni los gritos de su madre preguntándole que era lo que Kagome acababa de decirle. Simplemente corrió y corrió hasta llegar al viejo almacén de la parte trasera del templo. Cogió todo lo que creyó útil y volvió a salir a la intemperie. Su madre salía en ese momento de la casa con un paraguas en la mano y un chubasquero para él en la otra. Pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse. Su hermana contaba con él.

Entró en la pequeña caseta y dejó caer todo lo que llevaba entre los brazos. Su madre entró justo detrás de él y lo observó mientras comenzaba a clavar gruesas tablas tapando el orificio del antiguo pozo.

- Eso no detendría a Inuyasha. – comentó ella de forma pensativa. Estaba acostumbrada a asociar el pozo con el hanyou de forma inconsciente.

- Lo se- murmuró Souta sin dejar de trabajar – pero le dará tiempo a Kagome.

- ¿Va a volver a sellarlo?

- Eso parece.

El muchacho clavó la última tabla con pericia. Se volvió para coger del suelo la cuerda que había encontrado en el almacén y, al levantarse, la cara de pánico de su madre lo puso alerta. Rápidamente, volvió a mirar hacia el pozo y descubrió lo que había asustado a su madre: entre las tablas recién clavadas se podía distinguir claramente una débil luz procedente del fondo del pozo. Algo o alguien acababa de viajar en el tiempo.

Souta se colocó delante de su madre para protegerla de lo que pudiera salir del interior del viejo pozo pero pronto cambió de idea. Sin dejar de mirar las tablas, todavía en su sitio, se volvió a su madre.

- Corre a la casa, mamá. Corre y avisa a Kagome de que algo ha cruzado.

La mujer no necesitó que se lo repitieran más veces. Sin preocuparse de coger el paraguas salió a la lluvia y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la puerta de la casa. Entonces, justo antes de entrar, miró hacia atrás.

En ese momento, con un fuerte estruendo, el tejado de la vieja caseta saltó en pedazos y de las ruinas salió ágilmente una figura, aparentemente humana, que no pudo reconocer debido a la oscuridad. Cuando el ser se perdió entre los árboles la mujer cayó en la cuenta de algo ¡Souta! El muchacho estaba dentro de la caseta en el momento en que el tejado se rompió ¿Y si se había lastimado? Dudó sobre qué hacer primero: socorrer a su benjamín o telefonear a Kagome.

A su criterio, tomó la mejor decisión. La vida de Souta podía estar en peligro mientras que Kagome no podría llegar más rápido por mucho que la llamara. De todas formas, lo único que conseguiría sería asustarla todavía más.

- ¡Souta! – gritó la buena mujer echando a correr hacia las ruinas recién formadas.

Entre las sombras de la noche pudo ver como una figura masculina se acercaba hacia ella. Se detuvo en seco al pensar que podían estar atacándola pero en seguida se percató de quien era: su hijo pequeño. Corrió hacia él y se abrazó al chico, que se limitó a tranquilizarla diciéndole que no estaba herido.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso Souta?

- ¿Has avisado a Kagome? – preguntó el chico sin contestar primero. – Contesta mamá ¿has avisado a Kagome? – sin darse cuenta, el muchacho había levantado la voz.

- No – murmuró casi sin voz.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Souta se dirigió a la casa a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Sabía que su madre estaba preocupada pero no había tiempo de esperarla. La persona que había salido del pozo estaba buscando a Kagome. Tenía que avisarla.

Marcó a toda prisa el número del teléfono móvil de su hermana y escuchó uno tras otros los aburridos tonos que indicaban que el teléfono estaba conectado. Pero nadie contestó. Souta maldijo para sus adentros, sin saber que Kagome, con las prisas, se había dejado el teléfono en su apartamento.

**CONTINUARA**

**Como se me ocurre meterme en un nuevo fic… si estoy hasta arriba de preocupaciones e historias… voy a tener que publicar mi vida en fascículos. La historia tratará de una estudiante de tercero de carrera que no tiene ni idea de administrarse el tiempo y que se pone a escuchar música, a ver capítulos y a hacer de todo menos estudiar para los exámenes finales. Aunque… dudo mucho que a nadie le interese.**

**En fin, que soy Catumy y que esta es otra de las locas cosas que me pasan por la cabeza. Y claro, como si no tuviera bastante con ciertas amenazas a mi integridad física, añado más motivos pa que me peguen el día menos pensado por no actualizar pronto. **

**En fin, lo que os digo siempre, que me mandéis vuestras opiniones, sugerencias, ideas etc y que, por favor, tengáis paciencia conmigo. Mi primer examen es el día 1 de junio y estaré bastante mal por esas fechas… Aún así, intentaré publicar algo antes de esa fecha (de cualquiera de mis fics empezados)**

**Besos, catumy**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

Lo primero que notó fue que estaba calada hasta los huesos. Lo segundo, un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Intentó abrir los ojos pero le fue imposible, era como si algo la forzara a mantenerlos así. Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando consiguió abrir una pequeña rendija por la que se coló una potente luz blanquecina.

- Kagome… - escuchó una suave voz llamándola con dulzura.

- Ma… ¿mamá? – balbuceó la joven parpadeando ante la luz que la cegaba.

- Quédate quieta Kagome, no intentes moverte. – susurró la mujer acariciando el húmedo cabello de su hija mayor.

Kagome fue consciente de que se encontraba acostada sobre algo duro y que su madre se inclinaba sobre ella en un gesto protector. Sentía el cuerpo y la ropa mojados a pesar de estar bajo techo firme. Trató de recordar pero le fue imposible. La cabeza le retumbaba.

- ¿Qué ha… pasado? – finalmente había conseguido enfocar la mirada en el rostro de su madre y la preocupación que se reflejaba en éste la asustó.

- Un accidente… Pero solo has perdido el conocimiento, no tienes nada roto...

- ¿Accidente? - tragó saliva con dificultad – Lo último que recuerdo… salí de casa y eché a correr hasta que pude encontrar un taxi… Iba muy rápido a pesar de la tormenta y... El conductor perdió el control…

Un pinchazo en la cabeza la hizo callar. Se llevó la mano a la frente y gimió al palpar con cuidado un enorme chichón que, probablemente, se pondría morado. Además, parecía que se estaba formando una pequeña costra. Debía haberse hecho un corte. Se sorprendió del esfuerzo que había supuesto para ella hacer un gesto tan simple.

- Deberíamos ir a un hospital Kagome. Quizás ese golpe es más de lo que parece. – la buena mujer comprendió, por la expresión de su hija, que había hablado de más.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – intentó incorporarse pero su madre la sujetó con firmeza. Kagome se retorció. Quería saber donde se encontraba y por que no la habían llevado a un hospital si se suponía que acababa de sufrir un accidente de tráfico.

- No te muevas, cariño. Estamos en casa, en el templo.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para librarse de las manos maternas y poder incorporarse. Entonces miró a su alrededor que estaban en esa cocina que tan bien conocía, la del templo Higurashi, instalada encima de la mesa de madera que tantas comidas familiares había vivido.

Parpadeó con fuerza tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Había salido de su piso a toda prisa desesperada por llegar al templo y, ahora que sabía que ya había llegado, una sensación de pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido. Si el taxi en que viajaba había tenido un accidente. ¿Cómo había llegado ella hasta allí? No recordaba haber viajado tanto tiempo como para estar en su antiguo barrio en el momento del accidente, y estaba segura de que no se había dormido durante el trayecto. En ese caso…

- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? – preguntó sin saber por que tenía miedo de escuchar una respuesta.

Kagome vio como su madre sonreía cálidamente al tiempo que miraba a algún punto por detrás de donde ella se había quedado sentada. Entonces una voz masculina contestó a su pregunta.

- Yo te traje.

Kagome sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se dijo a sí misma que no era posible, que solo se trataba de un producto de su imaginación… Pero aún así no se atrevía a dirigir su mirada hacia el dueño de esa voz que tanto la había hecho sentir.

- Ha sido un verdadero milagro, Kagome – empezó a hablar la madre de Kagome – Que regresara justo en este momento… Siempre al rescate ¿Verdad Inuyasha?

Una lágrima cruzó rápidamente la mejilla pálida de Kagome al escuchar ese nombre. Agachó la cabeza y se negó a creer lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Dejó de escuchar a su madre, dejó de temblar debido al frío, y estuvo a punto de olvidarse de respirar. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era que todo su mundo, todo por lo que había estado luchando desde que regresó a su mundo definitivamente, todo… había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

Luchando por controlar el temblor de sus piernas y el mareo que se apoderó de ella en cuanto posó los pies en el suelo, Kagome reunió todo el orgullo que le quedaba para ponerse de pie y caminar a duras penas hacia la puerta de la cocina. Escuchó la voz de su madre diciéndole que no se esforzara a lo que ella apenas contestó con un movimiento de cabeza, dándole a entender que se encontraba bien. Pero él no dijo nada.

Apenas le quedaban un par de pasos para salir de la cocina cuando, sin darse apenas cuenta, perdió el pie y cayó de bruces. Por suerte, su cuerpo no llegó a tocar el suelo ya que unos poderosos brazos se apresuraron a sujetarla por la cintura, impidiendo que se lastimara. Ante el contacto, Kagome reaccionó como si acabaran de darle una descarga eléctrica. Dio un respingo y se quedó rígida a más no poder.

¿Por qué tenía que tocarla? Después de todo lo ocurrido… ¿Por qué no dejaba que se cayera al suelo? Lo hubiera preferido mil veces antes que tener que volver a sentir esas manos en su cuerpo. Le traían demasiados recuerdos. Imágenes en las que no había querido volver a pensar desde hacía casi siete años… pero que nunca había logrado quitarse de la cabeza.

Sintió que el hombro izquierdo comenzaba a arderle y se llevó instintivamente la mano contraria al lugar, no pudiendo evitar que un quejido saliera de su garganta.

- ¡Kagome! – gritó su madre, abalanzándose sobre ella – Kagome hija mía ¿Qué te ocurre?

Se escucharon unos pasos bajar presurosos la escalera y correr después a lo largo del pasillo. Entonces, un muchacho de grandes ojos castaños se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina el tiempo mínimo para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. La expresión de los ojos de Kagome fue más que suficiente. Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, apartó a las dos personas que la sujetaban y, echando mano de su fuerza de chico de diecisiete años, la tomó en brazos y la sacó de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que recibió. La de desconcierto de su madre y la de resentimiento por parte de la persona que había aparecido con su hermana entre los brazos. Inuyasha…

**FLASHBACK**

- Kikyo… ¿No hay otra opción?

- ¿Crees que a mi me gusta necesitar de ella? Pero ahora tiene que volver y cumplir con su misión.

- No creo que acepte volver.

- Tienes que convencerla Inuyasha. Cuéntale que me estoy muriendo, que la vida de sus amigos y la estabilidad de su propio mundo están en peligro. Trágate tu orgullo y tráela de vuelta cueste lo que cueste.

El hanyou apretó los puños. Tragarse su orgullo… como si eso fuera tan fácil. Después de siete largos años, las heridas todavía estaban frescas en su interior. No quería volver a verla, ni hablar con ella, y mucho menos traerla de regreso al Sengoku. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de él, tanto mejor. Pero Kikyo tenía razones poderosas para necesitar de la ayuda de aquella sacerdotisa del futuro.

Allí estaba el pozo devora huesos. Sabía que, solo con un salto, atravesaría quinientos años en el tiempo para llegar a una época totalmente diferente a la suya. Una época que se había jurado no volver a pisar mientras le quedara un ápice de vida. Pero, una vez más, se había visto obligado a romper una promesa. Y había saltado.

Después de aquel conocido resplandor azulado, descubrió que el otro lado del pozo estaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. ¿Acaso la influencia de la Shikon no Tama había llegado tan lejos? Entonces sus desarrollados oídos captaron unas voces no del todo desconocidas.

- Corre a la casa, mamá. Corre y avisa a Kagome de que algo ha cruzado.

La voz masculina, que en un primer momento le había hecho ponerse en guardia, resultó ser la de aquel mocoso que le idolatraba años atrás, Souta. Los años también debían haber transcurrido en aquel lado del pozo a juzgar por el cambio de voz del chico, que había dejado atrás aquel tono agudo y dejando paso a uno más grave y masculino. Pero no era el momento de entretenerse en nimiedades. El tiempo corría en su contra.

Se propulsó hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de sus potentes músculos y su cabeza topó con algo duro, una especie de cubierta para el pozo, cosa que no le detuvo. Sintió las astillas volar a su alrededor mientras clavaba sus ojos dorados en un muchacho que le miraba como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. Aterrizó a su lado y se volvió hacia él deseando que el chico no continuara con su manía de interrogarle por cada paso que daba.

En todo caso, el recibimiento distaba mucho de lo que él habría podido imaginar nunca. Souta le dio un puñetazo con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo humano. Él apenas movió la cara con el impacto. Si el golpe le había sorprendido, más lo harían las acusaciones que recibió a continuación.

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de regresar aquí? – El ver la expresión inmutable de su adversario, Souta perdió la paciencia. - ¿A qué has venido? Maldita sea ¿Es que no le has hecho suficiente daño a Kagome?

Entrecerró los ojos y se debatió durante unos segundos entre ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir o contarle a ese mocoso la clase de persona que era su hermana. Finalmente, se decidió por la primera opción.

- El por que estoy aquí no es asunto tuyo – dijo con voz helada.

Acto seguido, utilizando sus garras para abrirse camino, atravesó el techo de la pequeña cabaña, demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que la endeble estructura no era capaz de superar tal embiste y cedía con gran estrépito. Todavía en el aire, volvió la cabeza y miró el destrozo, pero su olfato fue más que suficiente como para saber que el chico no había sufrido ningún daño.

Y él tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Y tenía que darse prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se internó en el bosquecillo que rodeaba el antiguo templo y corrió hasta perderse de la vista de una pequeña mujer que gritaba alarmada, buscando a su hijo. Pero ni aún así se detuvo.

La ciudad del futuro de extendía ante él. La incesante lluvia dificultaba que pudiera captar el olor que andaba buscando pero eso no iba a detenerle. Iba a encontrarla costara lo que costara. Dio un par de saltos y se situó sobre el edificio más alto que encontró y miró a su alrededor. Ese lugar estaba lleno de luces y sonidos que le desconcertaban de objetos extraños y olores intensos… Entonces, de forma casi imperceptible, algo captó su atención. Acababa de encontrar lo que andaba buscando.

Volvió a echar a correr mientras que la tormenta seguía descargando su furia sobre su cabeza, pero no le importaba. Lo único de lo que era consciente en esos momentos era de no perder ese olor que cada vez era más claro. Entonces comprendió. Él no era el único que estaba en movimiento y, si su olfato no le engañaba, su presa estaba a punto de ser servida en bandeja.

Después todo fue muy rápido. Se quedó muy quieto en medio de la calzada ignorando el sonido del claxon que le advertía del peligro. El conductor del taxi, de pronto, dio un volantazo para evitar atropellarle, con tan mala suerte que perdió el control del vehículo y, después de derrapar unos metros, se estrelló contra un escaparate.

Sus pies le llevaron hacia la parte trasera del vehículo, desde donde podía ver una cabeza oscura reposando contra el cristal. Fue entonces cuando captó el olor a sangre. De un tirón, arrancó una de las puertas traseras del coche y se apresuró a tomar entre sus brazos a la criatura que se apoyaba contra ella unos segundos antes. El cabello mojado y el hilillo de sangre que manchaba su frente no fue impedimento para reconocerla. Era ella.

Por unos segundos, a su mente acudieron imágenes de la muchacha siete años atrás, cuando todavía las cosas entre ellos funcionaban. Antes de descubrir la dolorosa verdad acerca de los motivos que tenía para buscar su compañía. Apretó la mandíbula y se forzó a pensar en la razón que le había impulsado a viajar en el tiempo. Y recordar momentos mejores no era una de ellas.

Sujetó a la muchacha por la espalda y le pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas. Así, con su carga perfectamente asegurada, emprendió el camino de vuelta al templo. Fue una experiencia muy dura para él ya que, después de tantos años separados, el verla tan frágil, tan dócil entre sus brazos… le hacía desear que nunca se hubieran conocido. Al menos, se habría ahorrado muchas decepciones.

Cuando tocó la puerta de la pequeña casa, una mujer pequeña fue la que acudió a su llamada. La vio palidecer y por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse pero, afortunadamente, no fue así. Segundos después apareció Souta. Supuso que querría gritarle por devolverle a su hermana de una forma tan delicada pero decidió enfrentarse a eso más tarde. En esos momentos solo pensaba en deshacer el contacto que les unía. Pasó al lado de los dos ocupantes de la casa y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde depositó a la muchacha en la primera superficie plana que encontró, la mesa.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, estuvo a escasos centímetros de recibir otro golpe a manos de Souta, pero sus reflejos le salvaron.

- ¡Souta! – gritó la señora Higurashi.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? – exigió saber.

- Souta por amor de Dios… Sabes que él nunca le haría daño a Kagome.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso – murmuró el joven entre dientes.

Los ojos castaños del chico se quedaron fijos en los del silencioso visitante, que no movió un músculo para evitar esa mirada. La matriarca de la familia, percibiendo la tensión del ambiente, se volvió hacia su hijo y le ordenó con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones que subiera a preparar un baño caliente para cuando la muchacha despertara. Luego se volvió hacia el otro chico y le sonrió.

- Yo sé que nunca le harías daño a mi pequeña. Gracias por traerla, Inuyasha.

Él se quedó pensando si aquella buena mujer sabía en realidad cuanto daño había recibido él a causa de esa muchacha que permanecía inconsciente sobre la mesa de la cocina.

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

Souta volvió a entrar en la cocina largo rato después. Había puesto a su hermana al corriente de lo ocurrido desde la llamada telefónica y ella no había dicho una sola palabra, tan solo había murmurado que la dejara sola para que se bañase. Y él no había querido insistir. Quizás la soledad le ayudara a poner sus ideas en orden.

Se sentó en el sitio que ocupaba habitualmente y miró a su madre, que servía una taza de café a su 'invitado'. Después, la mujer se disculpó y abandonó la habitación, dejando solos a los dos hombres. Souta fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

- No es asunto tuyo – fue la fría respuesta que recibió.

- Lo es si piensas hacerle daño de nuevo.

- ¿Cuándo le he hecho daño?

- ¿Quieres que te haga una lista?

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, midiendo cada uno la fuerza del otro.

- Tampoco fue pequeño el daño que ella me hizo a mí.

- Mi hermana siempre ha sido una buena persona y tú lo sabías. Aunque quizás eso fue una ventaja para ti el día que la atacaste.

- Si fuera tan buena como dices no habría matado a ese cachorro.

Había tanta amargura en sus palabras que Souta creyó perder la paciencia. Estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando la señora Higurashi reapareció con una sonrisa pacificadora en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome miraba el montón de ropa que su madre acababa de llevarle al baño para que se cambiara. Envuelta en la toalla, pensaba que era una pena que no pudiera quedarse para siempre en ese baño, huyendo de la realidad y de los problemas que el destino se empeñaba en ponerle. Pero, si algo había aprendido esa noche era que nunca se libraría de sus recuerdos hasta que no se enfrentara a ellos. Al fin y al cabo, el causante de todo estaba en aquellos momentos en la cocina de la casa de su madre.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, se puso el sencillo vestido de manga corta y escote moderado que su madre acababa de prestarle y se cepilló el cabello. Mientras lo hacía se preguntó por que le importaba dar una buena imagen de sí misma. Después de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, estaba segura de que no iba a fijarse en la ropa que llevaba ni en su peinado.

Fue a abrir la puerta y notó que le temblaba la mano. Tomó aire dos o tres veces y después, infundiéndose ánimos mentalmente, abrió. Antes de bajar hizo un pequeño alto en su antigua habitación, donde guardaba un objeto que había llegado a odiar con todas sus fuerzas. Un pequeño frasco con fragmentos de cristal de un rosado extrañamente oscuro. Pero ella no se percató del detalle.

Salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y bajó un par de escalones hasta que una mirada dorada la hizo detenerse. Él estaba allí, al pie de la escalera, mirándola de forma extraña. Desde sus pies descalzos hasta el cabello mojado que comenzaba a rizarse en las puntas, pasando por las largas y bronceadas piernas y la significativa curvatura de su pecho, los ojos del hombre la recorrieron por entero, sin que ella notara los pensamientos contradictorios que bombardeaban el cerebro del chico.

- No esperaba que volvieras – dijo ella con voz helada.

- No he venido por ti. – aclaró él con idéntico tono de voz.

- ¿Y que se te ha perdido aquí?

- Los fragmentos.

Así que era eso, tal y como había imaginado. Kagome apretó el pequeño frasco contra su mano unos segundos para después lanzárselo con fuerza al chico, que apenas atinó a cogerlo cuando le golpeó en el hombro.

- Ahí los tienes. Ahora puedes marcharte por donde has venido. – se dio la vuelta y subió un escalón pero la voz masculina la hizo detenerse.

- No es el único motivo.

- Tú dirás – dijo ella con fingida cortesía.

- Tienes que regresar. – ella fue contundente en su respuesta.

- No.

- Eres necesaria allí.

- No me dirás que no te basta con la todopoderosa Kikyo – rió ella de forma sarcástica. Él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no caer en su juego. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo.

- Kikyo se está muriendo.

- Hace mucho que está muerta.

- ¡Maldita sea no me lo hagas más difícil!

Kagome ni siquiera contestó. Se limitó a subir los escalones que le faltaban y abrió la puerta de su cuarto pero justo cuando iba a cerrarla tras de sí, una imponente figura entró en el dormitorio, llenando la pequeña habitación con su presencia.

- Fuiste tu quien rompió la Shikon, si mal no recuerdo.

- Y eras tú el que la quería ¿verdad? Pues encárgate tú mismo de buscarla.

- Maldición… ¿Quieres escucharme?

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Por mí, puedes desaparecer por el pozo y no volver en lo que te quede de vida. – No se percataron de que estaban hablando a gritos.

Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta o de la ventana al cerrarse pero no fue así. En cambio, sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo obligándola a darse la vuelta. Ella se apartó violentamente y se tocó el hombro. De nuevo volvía a dolerle… recordó la última vez que él la había tocado en esa parte de su cuerpo… Cerró los ojos con fuerza para sacar ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

- ¿Tanto me odias? – preguntó él.

- No sabes hasta que punto – susurró ella sin dejar de frotarse el hombro. - Di lo que tengas que decir y después márchate.

- Es una larga historia.

- Resúmela, tengo cosas que hacer.

Él se quedó estático al recordar la última vez que ella le había recordado que tenía cosas que hacer… y también las 'cosas' que había hecho en aquella ocasión… Era un recuerdo que todavía le hacía daño. Tragó saliva.

- Naraku no ha vuelto a aparecer en todo este tiempo. No tenemos ni una pista acerca de su paradero ni tampoco hemos vuelto a encontrar fragmentos… - la miró y comprendió que de aquella forma no iba a conseguir nada de ella y decidió cambiar de táctica – La Kazaana de Miroku es cada día más grande e incontrolable, sango fue atacada por su hermano y está gravemente herida y Shippo no ha dicho una palabra desde que te fuiste.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todo aquello. Si ella no hubiera roto la perla, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para recuperar los fragmentos en su día… nada de todo eso habría ocurrido. Pero el chico continuó hablando.

- Los demonios de Naraku tendieron una emboscada al viejo Mushin y lo mataron. Kouga… - tomó aire para continuar – Kagura se enfrentó a él y, después de arrebatarle sus fragmentos, le cortó las piernas y lo abandonó a su suerte.

- Le cortó…- se llevó las manos a la boca para no continuar hablando. Era una imagen demasiado horrible. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Para que iban a querer matarlo? Sin piernas, Kouga resulta inofensivo. Y no solo eso… también le dejó ciego.

Kagome recordaba con cariño a ese arrogante lobo que se preocupaba por ella por encima de todas las cosas. El imaginárselo ciego y mutilado fue demasiado para ella. Se dejó caer en la cama y reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Miroku y Sango estaban en peligro de muerte, Shippo encerrado en sí mismo desde siete años atrás, Mushin muerto y Kouga… ¿Todo eso era culpa suya? Si no se hubiera marchado…

- Justo después de abrir el camino del pozo, Kikyo me pidió que te trajera de regreso.

- Sigues siendo su perrito faldero…

- ¡Se está muriendo!

- Y yo tengo que terminar su labor… - murmuró ella encogiendo las rodillas sobre el pecho y enterrando la cara entre ellas.

- Si no acabamos con Naraku, es posible que su influencia y la de la Shikon no Tama llegue hasta tu tiempo. Y aquí no tienes a nadie que te ayude. ¿Crees que tu sola podrías proteger a tu familia?

Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo miró tristemente. El paso de los años también se notaba en él. Su piel estaba más tostada y su cabello más largo todavía. Seguía vistiendo las mismas ropas estrafalarias pero parecía que las llenaba más que cinco años atrás, cuando todavía ambos eran adolescentes. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada. Era tan fría como un témpano de hielo, incapaz de mostrar algún sentimiento.

- Lo pensaré. – suspiró ella finalmente.

El chico, sin decir una sola palabra, salió de la habitación y la dejó a solas. Se arrepintió de la forma en la que le había contado lo que ocurría en su mundo, haciéndola sentir culpable con cada palabra que salía de su boca pero quizás esa fuera la única forma que tenía de convencerla. En el Sengoku la presencia de Kagome era necesaria, aunque todavía no tenía del todo claro cuál sería su papel si finalmente aceptara volver. De momento, solo podía esperar.

Kagome se acurrucó sobre la cama. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera? Si en el Sengoku ya tenían dos sacerdotisas muy poderosas ¿para que la necesitaban a ella que ni siquiera controlaba sus poderes? Claro que Kaede ya debía ser muy mayor y Kikyo… Kikyo se estaba muriendo. ¿Eso quería decir que ella era la única esperanza que les quedaba para reunir los fragmentos que seguían dispersos?

Sintió una sensación opresiva en el pecho al pensar en sus amigos… Sango, atacada por su propio hermano, que era manejado como un títere por el desalmado de Naraku… Miroku, esclavo de una maldición que podía terminar con su vida en el momento menos pensado… Shippo, marcado en su más tierna infancia por la muerte de sus padres, había perdido también a la única persona que le había brindado cariño sincero… Kouga, ciego e incapacitado… ¿Hubieran sido las cosas de otra forma si ella nunca se hubiera marchado?

Pero, aún así, no quería volver. Tenía miedo. Miedo a volver a ser atacada, a perder la vida, a perder a algún ser querido de nuevo… ponía en riesgo tantas cosas si se decidía a regresar al Sengoku… Pero también podía resultar peligroso quedarse sin hacer nada. Como bien le había dicho él, si Naraku encontraba la forma de esconderse durante cientos de años… En su época no habría forma de detenerle, no si estaba sola.

Al parecer, no tenía otra opción.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y se encontró al chico sentado en el suelo frente a ella, con la espada entre sus piernas. Solo le dijo una palabra.

- Volveré.

**CONTINUARA**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a LadyIndomitus, que siempre está ahí con sus mensajes y me estira de las orejas cuando tardo demasiado... Gracias por tus toques de atención, reconozco que me los merezco (pero esto no quiere decir que empeceis todas a regañarme por estar tanto tiempo de brazos cruzxados...).**

**En este capi se dejan caer algunas cosillas... Aunque la verdad es que mi intención era dejaros con la intriga acerca de lo que había pasado siete años atrás, loque pasara cuando KAgome regrese al Sengoku... ¿Para que la necesita Kikyo? Ahhhh sorpresa sorpresa! Dejadme reviews y os ire contando cositas en el próximo capítulo. **

**Besos, Catumy**


	3. Chapter 3

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Bramó Souta - ¿Por qué demonios vas a volver?

Kagome suspiró y pensó en sus motivos para regresar al pasado. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de por qué, después de tantos años, seguía sintiéndose responsable de lo que ocurriera con la perla de Shikon. De modo que contestó lo único que tenía una ligera probabilidad de ser aceptado por su hermano.

- Es mi deber. Yo rompí la Shikon no Tamma.

- ¡Al infierno la Shikon no Tamma!

- ¡Souta! – Intervino la madre de ambos – La decisión es de Kagome – el chico la ignoró.

- Pero Kagome ¿No ves a lo que te expones volviendo al Sengoku? Estarás de nuevo en peligro y… - agachó la cabeza y susurró - Quizás esta vez no tengas tanta suerte…

Kagome sintió una oleada de ternura hacia su hermano. Ese mocoso al que las circunstancias habían obligado a convertirse en un hombre estaba sinceramente preocupado por su seguridad. Estaba segura de que, de haber podido, se hubiera ofrecido para viajar con ella y velar por su seguridad. Claro que eso ella nunca se lo permitiría. Por culpa de la ruptura de la perla de Shikon muchas personas habían sufrido y ella no estaba dispuesta a involucrar más a su familia. Y si la única forma de protegerlos era volviendo al pasado y haciendo frente a sus peores temores, así lo haría.

- Souta – susurró ella acariciándole suavemente el cabello castaño – Es la única manera…

Les explicó solamente lo más esencial, que la perla no había podido ser reunida y que el tiempo actual podía estar en grave peligro. No quiso preocuparles diciendo que todos sus amigos estaban sufriendo a causa de su relación con la Shikon no Tamma. Esa perla no hacía más que acarrear desgracias a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. De modo que la única solución era reunirla y hacerla desaparecer para siempre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se repitió a sí misma que era su deber recuperar hasta el último fragmento. Aunque la idea de coger un avión y marcharse al extranjero, donde no la pudiesen encontrar, era tan tentadora…

- Vámonos.

La profunda voz masculina de Inuyasha desde la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. De mala gana, se levantó de la silla en la que había aguardado el alba como un condenado a muerte aguarda la señal que pone fin a su vida. Los dos miembros de su pequeña familia se levantaron a su vez.

Souta fue el primero en abrazar a la muchacha.

- Mantente alejada de él, Kagome. No quiero que te ocurra nada.

- No te preocupes… Cuida de mamá ¿Quieres?

- Eres tú la que necesita que la cuiden.

Se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque ambos sabían que no era sincera. La señora Higurashi se acercó también a despedirse de su hija.

- Ten mucho cuidado cariño.

- Lo tendré.

- Y no te separes de Inuyasha. Él te protegerá.

Souta tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar quien se suponía que la protegería de Inuyasha mientras estaba en el Sengoku. Pero el acuerdo hecho muchos años atrás con su hermana se lo impidió. Ella le había echo jurar por la memoria de su abuelo que nunca le contaría la verdad a su madre. La pobre mujer ya había sufrido mucho en muy poco tiempo y ninguno de los dos quiso involucrarla en lo sucedido. Las cosas estaban mejor de aquella forma.

Mientras las dos mujeres terminaban de despedirse, el joven muchacho se acercó al imponente hombre de cabellos plateados y sin mirarlo, le susurró una amenaza:

- No se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello. – Inuyasha no se inmutó, lo que molestó a Souta - ¿Me oyes? No se cómo, pero si le ocurre alguna cosa, juro que me las pagarás.

Los ojos dorados del hanyou se volvieron durante unos segundos a los del muchacho. El mocoso tenía las suficientes agallas como para atreverse a amenazarle dada la visible diferencia que había entre ambos. Pero algo en su olor le dijo que no estaba fanfarroneando. Realmente sería capaz de cualquier cosa por su hermana.

Kagome le dio el último abrazo a su madre antes de recoger la mochila que había preparado con cosas de primera necesidad. Se habían acabado esas enormes bolsas cargadas de comida que solía cargar en el pasado. No se iba a un picnic. En cuanto encontrara el último fragmento de la Shikon, regresaría a su casa y destruiría el pozo. Lo tenía decidido. Sería lo mejor para todos, destruir el único vínculo que la unía al pasado. Pero primero tenía que terminar su misión.

Seguida por el hanyou, salió al patio del templo. Todavía quedaban algunas nubes sobre la ciudad pero la tormenta había cesado, dando paso a una mañana triste y gris, acorde con sus sentimientos.

A medida que avanzaba hacia el pozo devora huesos, sentía como si su hombro izquierdo ardiera por dentro, pero no quiso dar muestras de debilidad. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Disimuladamente, se llevó la mano derecha al hombro y lo frotó con suavidad, sintiéndose aliviada, aunque solo en parte.

De pronto reparó en la desaparición de la caseta que resguardaba el pozo. Allí solo quedaban escombros. ¿Qué había pasado? Miró a su alrededor tratando de entender lo ocurrido pero no encontró a nadie que le pudiera resolver sus dudas. Ella misma había pedido a su familia que permaneciera en la casa. No quería tener una despedida demasiado emotiva, pues no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a tener que estar separada de ellos. Y prefería no pensarlo.

De modo que estaba a solas con Inuyasha. Y a él no pensaba preguntárselo. Lo miró mientras él comenzaba a apartar las maderas que impedían el acceso al pozo. Tenía que reconocer que los años habían tenido un efecto beneficioso en el hanyou. No solo estaba más alto y visiblemente más musculoso. Había algo más. Se preguntó si sería ese desconocido aire de madurez que le rodeaba. Inuyasha era… todo un hombre. Un súbito pinchazo en el hombro la obligó a apartar esos pensamientos.

El hanyou notó que estaba siendo observado por la sacerdotisa y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no darse la vuelta y enfrentarla. Los siete años transcurridos habían conseguido cambiarla mucho. Y no tan solo físicamente. La esbelta muchacha de antaño había dejado paso a una mujer de curvas suaves y firmes, con el cabello ligeramente más corto pero igual de sedoso y brillante como siempre. La imagen de sus garras hundiéndose entre los negros mechones ocupó su cabeza durante unos segundos. Y él se maldijo por ello.

Al parecer, seguía teniendo cierta debilidad por lo sucedido en aquella época. Claro que ahora todo sería diferente. Él la conocía muy bien, sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar y cuáles eran sus ambiciones. De modo que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Y no iba a ser tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar de nuevo. Jamás.

Una vez retiradas todas las maderas que impedían el acceso al pozo, Kagome se adelantó al hanyou. Caminaba con la cabeza bien alta, haciendo que su larga cabellera le rebotara en la espalda, y sin volver la vista atrás en ningún momento. Él, irritado por los aires de superioridad que se daba la muchacha, no pudo contener la lengua.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – ella lo miró por encima del hombro un segundo antes de contestar.

- Los malos tragos es mejor pasarlos cuanto antes.

Caminó con paso decidido dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino pero al poner un pie sobre el borde del pozo titubeó. Un pequeño salto y viajaría en el tiempo para enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado. Se preguntó a sí misma si realmente estaba preparada para lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no encontró respuesta. Probablemente nunca lo sabría… a menos que se arriesgara.

Inuyasha sintió el miedo que emanaba por los poros de la mujer y se extrañó. ¿Acaso había dejado de ser la persona sin sentimientos que había descubierto años atrás? No, eso era imposible. El tiempo transcurrido era lo de menos: Kagome siempre sería una manipuladora.

Pero ese olor… era real. Ella tenía miedo de saltar al interior del pozo, pero ¿por qué? Inconscientemente, alargó un brazo hacia ella… era extraño pero sentía la necesidad de confortarla a pesar de todo… Lo que no esperaba era lo que ocurrió.

En cuando las yemas de los dedos de Inuyasha rozaron el cabello de la muchacha, ésta pegó un tremendo grito y se apartó, asustada, del inesperado contacto. Y cayó al interior del pozo.

Apenas le había dado tiempo a cerrar los ojos cuando su cuerpo golpeó pesadamente contra el suelo. ¿Por qué no había flotado suavemente como en el pasado? Fue a levantarse pero sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido por la caída. Un quejido abandonó su garganta cuando logró incorporarse.

Entonces, al fijarse bien en donde estaba comprendió que seguía en el presente. Ella conocía perfectamente porque la tierra era tan oscura allí dentro. Igual que conocía perfectamente el origen de ese borrón sobre las losas de piedra que forraban las paredes del pozo. Tragó saliva e intentó respirar con normalidad, pero sabía que el pánico se adueñaría de ella si no se apresuraba a salir de allí.

- ¿Estás muerta? – escuchó una voz grave por encima de su cabeza. Levantó la mirada y allí estaba él. Inuyasha. ¿La había empujado?

- Más te gustaría… - murmuró.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si el pozo ya no funcionaba con ella? Si ya no podía viajar en el tiempo, todas sus preocupaciones se habrían terminado. Pero, obviamente, la realidad era mucho más dura.

- ¿No crees que te olvidas de algo?

Desde la superficie, Inuyasha dejó caer un pequeño frasco de cristal que fue a parar directamente a las manos de Kagome. Ella tardó solamente un segundo en comprender. Eran los fragmentos de la perla. ¿Cómo podían habérsele olvidado?

Antes de poder reprenderse a sí misma por ser tan estúpida, un suave resplandor azulado la envolvió y lo que la rodeaba desapareció ante sus ojos. Hasta entonces nunca se había parado a pensar lo agradable que era sentir esa calidez que la acompañaba en sus viajes a través del tiempo. Al instante se sintió culpable por pensar así. El Sengoku no era su lugar. Ella estaba allí solo para terminar lo que en su día había empezado. Y cualquier pensamiento que la alejara de esa idea tenía que ser desterrado de su cabeza.

De pronto todo terminó tan rápido como había comenzado y se encontró sentada de nuevo. Había regresado. Le llegó el olor a naturaleza que siempre había relacionado con esa época y una punzada de añoranza la embargó. Aunque jamás fuera a reconocérselo ni a sí misma, en cierto modo había extrañado esa época. A pesar de todo lo malo que le había sucedido en su adolescencia.

Inuyasha, después de verla desaparecer ante sus ojos, se tomó unos segundos antes de seguirla. Quería tranquilizarse antes de un nuevo enfrentamiento. Cuando la había visto caer, le había faltado poco para gritar su nombre y arrojarse tras ella. ¿Es que nunca lo iba a abandonar ese comportamiento con respecto a la mujer? Se maldijo a sí mismo. No pensaba hacer de niñera con ella. Si se caía, ella misma tendría que procurar levantarse ya que, para él, Kagome hacía muchos años que estaba fuera de su corazón.

Claro que no había contado con tener que verla de nuevo. Y tan cambiada. No recordaba que tuviera una lengua tan afilada… exceptuando, claro está, el último día que estuvo en el Sengoku, cuando se descubrió todo. Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era soportar la presencia de la chica hasta que la perla estuviera completa. Después, ella desaparecería de su vida definitivamente.

Pensando en que tenía que recordar ese pensamiento en adelante, saltó al pozo y viajó en el tiempo.

Kagome estaba asegurándose de que las enredaderas que solía usar todavía eran capaces de soportar su peso cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. _Pues sí que ha tardado_, pensó. Sin quererlo, estiró demasiado fuerte de la rama que tenía sujeta y ésta se rompió en sus manos. Ella dejó escapar un suspiró de rabia y estiró los brazos para alcanzar otra rama situada un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

Inuyasha, falto de paciencia, se acercó a la muchacha y alargó las manos para tomarla por la cintura. Un simple salto y estarían arriba, sin necesidad de que la muy estúpida se abriera la cabeza cuando alguna de las viejas ramas se viniera abajo al soportar el peso de una persona. Pero ella se apartó inmediatamente, pegando su espalda a la pared y desafiándolo con la mirada.

- No te atrevas a tocarme. – fueros sus frías palabras. Inuyasha se sintió como si le golpearan en el estómago.

- Pues veamos como sales de aquí.

Sin decir más, salió del oscuro pozo con un pequeño esfuerzo de sus poderosos músculos de hanyou. Ella soltó una palabrota poco más propia de un marinero que de una profesora de preescolar y comenzó a subir a duras penas. La mochila que cargaba a su espalda, a pesar de ser mucho más pequeña que la que usaba en su adolescencia, le dificultaba enormemente el ascenso. Entonces recordó que era Inuyasha el que solía cargar con su enorme bulto amarillo. Y que lo hacía como si no pesara más que una pluma. Volvió a maldecir.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que allí arriba, en el exterior del pozo, Inuyasha no estaba solo. Estaba hablando con alguien. Se esforzó por subir más aprisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tantos años desaparecido y ahora… ¿La has olido?

Pero silencio fue lo único que obtuvo en respuesta. Fuera quien fuera el visitante, no tenía muchas ganas de contestar a las preguntas de Inuyasha. _Bien_, pensó, _solo por eso ya me cae bien_.

Con un último esfuerzo, sacó su cabeza al exterior y respiró el aire limpio del Sengoku. Entonces, antes de poder reaccionar, unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron por debajo de los brazos y la sacaron del interior del pozo in esfuerzo. Cuando tuvo los pies en el suelo, Kagome se volvió para ver al extraño que acababa de ayudarla.

Era alto, le sacaba al menos una cabeza, pero no parecía muy mayor. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello pelirrojo, junto con una hermosa cola peluda consiguieron que perdiera el aliento. Era imposible… ¿o no?

- ¿Shippo?

Como respuesta, el youkai la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo. Kagome se sorprendió de que el pequeño Shippo fuera ahora un youkai en toda regla, alto, fuerte y atractivo. Un chico del que cualquier madre se hubiera enorgullecido. Le correspondió el abrazo pasándole los brazos por detrás de la espalda.

- Shippo… Shippo… Has crecido tanto…

Sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse a sus ojos de modo que se separó suavemente. Sintió una mirada furiosa clavándose en su espalda pero no le importó. No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensara Inuyasha. Tenía delante a Shippo ¡Al pequeño Shippo! Lo había extrañado muchísimo. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla con dulzura, admirándose del enorme cambio del muchacho cuando recordó lo que Inuyasha le había dicho en su casa la noche anterior.

_Shippo no ha dicho una palabra desde que te fuiste._

- ¿No saludas Shippo? – preguntó Inuyasha con malicia. Si tan contenta estaba Kagome de ver al youkai, que se diera cuenta del daño que le había causado siete años atrás.

No sabía por qué pero sentía una furia extraña recorriéndole las venas. Al zorro si le estaba permitido tocarla mientras que él seguramente terminaría descuartizado si se le ocurría tan solo rozarla por accidente. Eso le decían todos los aromas que venía captando desde el mismo instante en que posó sus pies en el Sengoku.

Shippo lo fulminó con la mirada. Le odiaba. Inuyasha era el culpable de todo. Absolutamente de todo. Se moría de ganas por enfrentarse a él y darle una paliza pero sabía que estaba en desventaja. Todavía no había conseguido ser más fuerte que él. Y no se rebajaría hasta el punto de atacarlo cuando estuviera transformado en humano. Quería vencerle en una lucha justa, aunque sabía que el hanyou no se merecía esa consideración. Entonces Kagome le tomó de la mano con una sonrisa y él se sintió más fuerte que nunca.

Un movimiento cerca de ellos llamó la atención de los tres. Se trataba de una serpiente atrapa-almas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Kikyo estaba cerca. La serpiente trazó una espiral al tiempo que descendía sobre ellos y, de súbito, se abalanzó sobre Kagome. Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, ya se había introducido en el pecho de la muchacha. Apenas suspiró cuando el espectro desapareció en su interior, luego todo se volvió oscuro para ella.

Para los dos hombres que la acompañaban, los ojos de Kagome se apagaron, quedándose, aparentemente, sin vida. Shippo fue a sujetarla pero justo entonces la serpiente salió del cuerpo de Kagome de la misma forma como había entrado en ella. Solo que es esta ocasión llevaba algo entre sus patas: una pequeña bola de energía luminosa.

El cuerpo de Kagome cayó inerte al suelo al mismo tiempo que Shippo decía su primera palabra en siete años.

- ¡Kagome!

**CONTINUARA**

**Es muy corto, lo sé... pero en estos días estoy tan liada que me va muy mal ponerme a escribir... y no queria estar tantisimo tiempo sin actualizar. A partir de hoy procuraré aplicarme más (siempre que pueda) aunque las actualizaciones no vayan a ser tan laargas como me gustaría.**

**Besos, Catumy**


	4. Chapter 4

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

De nuevo estaba allí, arrodillada en el suelo viendo morir a sus antiguos compañeros uno a uno. Sobre ella, una enorme luna llena pintada del color de la sangre. La misma sangre que manchaba las garras del asesino al ser éstas utilizadas como armas.

Sintió como las lágrimas abandonaban finalmente sus ojos al ver la mirada vacía de Kaede mientras su cuerpo inerte caía al suelo. Casi podía notar el olor a muerte inundando sus fosas nasales… Ese olor amargo… estaba segura de que nunca podría sacárselo de la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo afilado introduciéndose profundamente dentro de su garganta.

.-.-.-.-.

Como iba siendo costumbre, se despertó sobresaltada y cubierta en sudor. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse instintivamente las manos al cuello, comprobando con la yema de los dedos que su piel no estuviera quebrada en ningún sitio. Una vez segura de eso fue cuando se percató de dos cosas. La primera era que no se encontraba en la calidez de su apartamento, ni tan siquiera en su antiguo dormitorio, en el templo. Lo segundo fue que no se encontraba sola.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Los ojos de Kagome enfocaron una llamativa cabellera pelirroja que coronaba una figura masculina que todavía no había terminado de asociar al pequeño cachorro que había conocido años atrás. Sin contestar a la pregunta que había recibido, se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada el oscuro cuarto en el que se había despertado.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la cabaña de Kaede.

Cuando terminó por acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar, comenzó a distinguir pequeños detalles que configuraban la cabaña de la anciana. El caldero sobre un fuego inexistente, la leña amontonada en un rincón, el largo y fiable arco de sacerdotisa… Aparentemente nada había cambiado. O eso podría pensar una mente menos observadora y precavida que la de ella. En cuestión de pocos segundos se había percatado de que la pequeña estancia, antes limpia como la patena, presentaba claros signos de descuido, como si alguien hubiera estado limpiando pero sin demasiado entusiasmo. ¿Podría atribuirse el hecho al envejecimiento de la dueña de la casa? Quizás su vista había empeorado con los años…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Kaede dice que has perdido una parte de tu alma… Te desmayaste exactamente igual que aquella vez cuando nos enfrentamos a la bruja Urasue…

Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó de escuchar a Shippo. Acababa de recordarlo todo. La serpiente atrapa-almas entrando en su cuerpo, la sensación de vacío, la expresión inalterable del hanyou mientras ella perdía el conocimiento… Abrió los ojos y deseó estar de regreso en su tiempo para poder hacer astillas el pozo.

- Kaede ha salido a ver como está Sango – la informó Shippo – Volverá enseguida.

¿Sango? De pronto unas palabras le vinieron a la mente. Sango había sido atacada por su propio hermano… Inmediatamente, la terrible imagen de la exterminadora tendida en el suelo en medio de un enorme charco de sangre estuvo a punto de provocarle náuseas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por sacar fuerza de donde no la tenía, consiguió incorporarse. Sabía que el haber viajado en el tiempo nuevamente había sido un terrible error pero no podía marcharse como si nada. Antes de eso, necesitaba saber que a muchacha se encontraba bien. Sentía un llamado en su interior que la impulsaba a cerciorarse que su antigua amiga se encontraba con vida. No podría marcharse de otra forma.

Con paso tambaleante, y seguida de cerca por Shippo, que no le pidió ninguna explicación de sus actos, Kagome consiguió llegar hasta la estera que la separaba del exterior, del Sengoku. Hizo un par de respiraciones profundas para infundarse un valor que no tenía y, de un rápido tirón, dejó que la luz inundara la pequeña habitación y cegara sus ojos durante un instante.

Comenzó a caminar. No tenía la menor idea de donde iba a encontrar a Sango o a Kaede pero algo le decía que no estaba yendo en el camino equivocado. Siguió avanzando paso a paso, sintiendo tras de si la presencia de Shippo. Al menos, no estaba sola.

Todavía se sentía débil después de la nueva traición por parte de Kikyo y su estúpido títere. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para creer en las palabras del hanyou? Si él mismo le había dicho que Kikyo estaba en las últimas… ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de imaginarse que la habían hecho regresar para que la sacerdotisa pudiera alimentarse con su alma? Dentro de lo malo, al menos en esos momentos sabía a lo que se arriesgaba si seguía en el Sengoku durante más tiempo.

Siguió caminando sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas y cuchicheos de los aldeanos que se fueron acercando a ella, como si temieran encontrarse ante un fantasma. Deseó poder gritarles que se ocuparan de sus asuntos, que la dejaran en paz, pero no se sentía con fuerzas como para enfrentarse a todos ellos. Y no iba a darle el gusto a ninguno de sus enemigos de ver como quedaba en evidencia frente al pueblo.

- Es la señorita Kagome… ¿A qué habrá venido después de tantos años? Como si no fuera suficiente el daño que hizo en su momento…

Kagome sintió ganas de echarse a llorar ¿De qué la estaban acusando? Ella no creía haber causado ningún daño a los aldeanos… ¿Por qué la estaban juzgando?

Alguien le tiró una verdura, acertando a darle en medio de la espalda. Kagome, debido a la debilidad de sus miembros, no pudo guardar el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia delante. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra el duro suelo pero éste nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió unos cálidos brazos apretándola cuidadosamente contra un pecho ancho, no del todo desconocido. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una gruesa tela de color morado. Después, unos tiernos ojos azules.

- Miroku…

- Parece que se acercan malos tiempos para todos – El monje acompañó sus enigmáticas palabras con una dulce sonrisa.

Kagome contempló su propia imagen reflejada en los ojos del monje, que seguía reteniéndola contra él. Mientras tanto, Shippo disolvió la pequeña muchedumbre que se había formado en torno a ellos, soltándoles un gruñido amenazador.

- ¿Por qué has regresado? – la interrogó Miroku sin dejar de sonreír.

- Vinieron a buscarme. – Respondió ella con sequedad.

- ¿Inuyasha? – dejó que se separara pero sin soltarle el brazo. Podía percibir el estado anímico de la muchacha y temía un nuevo percance.

- ¿Quién más si no? – Kagome apartó la mirada. No quería continuar hablando de ese tema. Sentía de nuevo un extraño escozor proveniente de su hombro izquierdo.

El monje contempló durante un instante la palidez del rostro de la muchacha, así como la tristeza de sus ojos. No era la misma. Seguía siendo hermosa, incluso más que cuando no era más que una niña. Se alegró de haber dejado de lado sus antiguos vicios, o en ese momento le estaría costando un imperio el mantener sus manos lejos de los contornos de Kagome.

Ella eligió ese momento para mirarle de nuevo, sorprendiéndole en medio de sus cavilaciones, pero no dijo nada. Kagome también había percibido los cambios acontecidos en Miroku, la aparición de un par de hebras de plata en sus cabellos, así como de unas delgadas líneas en torno a los ojos y la frente, muy finas, apenas perceptibles. Se notaba que el tiempo y las preocupaciones también habían hecho mella en Miroku, aunque seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo.

- ¿Por qué te han atacado? - preguntó el hombre, rompiendo el silencio.

- No lo sé… - suspiró ella – pero no tengo intenciones de quedarme para averiguarlo.

- ¿Vas a marcharte de nuevo? – interrumpió Shippo.

Miroku miró al youkai con una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción. Durante siete años había tratadote todas las formas posibles el hacer que el chico hablara de nuevo, obviamente sin éxito. Y ahora… ¿Quizás se debía a la presencia de Kagome? Estaba claro que sí.

- Lo siento Shippo pero… Nunca debí haber regresado.

Un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas. Kagome miró al cielo y se preguntó como era posible que el tiempo hubiera empeorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, y sin haberse percatado de ello antes. Con suavidad se separó del agarre que Miroku seguía manteniendo y avanzó un par de pasos antes de tambalearse de nuevo. Los dos varones corrieron a ayudarla.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Es solo que… - parpadeó cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarle la cara – no he recuperado todas mis fuerzas todavía.

Miroku la observó sin terminar de entender. La verdad era que la estaba notando diferente, como si le faltara algo pero no lograba comprender de qué se trataba… Una mirada a los ojos verdes de Shippo y salió de dudas.

- Kikyo tomó parte de su alma. Kagome perdió el sentido y a mí lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevarla a casa de Kaede… No ha reaccionado a nada durante toda la mañana.

Kagome volvió a intentar ponerse en movimiento pero sus piernas no estaban respondiendo como ella pretendía. A pesar de desear salir corriendo de allí, se encontraba franqueada por dos hombres que, a pesar de hacerlo con la mejor de las intenciones, no la dejaban apenas libertad de movimientos.

Finalmente, paso a paso, abandonaron el pueblo y se adentraron en el bosque. A cada metro que conseguía avanzar, Kagome se repetía lo poco que le quedaba en ese mundo. Que en cuanto comprobara que Sango estaba bien se marcharía de allí y nunca más regresaría. Ni siquiera iba a volver a pensar en el pasado.

Pero, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sabía que su integridad física estaba en grave peligro si continuaba en ese tiempo pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir remordimientos de conciencia. ¿Y si Naraku realmente conseguía aguantar a través de todos los años que lo separaban de su presente? Y las pesadillas que se iban repitiendo noche tras noche ¿Serían un presagio de lo que le esperaba en el futuro? Sentía ganas de gritar.

De pronto la comitiva tuvo que detenerse. Frente a ellos, en medio de la lluvia, apareció una figura de mujer apoyada contra un gigantesco bumerang de hueso. Kagome contuvo el aliento.

- Sango…

Separándose de Shippo y Miroku, quienes se quedaron al margen para dejar que las dos mujeres se reencontraran con algo de privacidad, Kagome se acercó a la bella mujer que tenía delante. Continuaba estando imponente con su traje de exterminadora pero también habían aparecido cambios en ella. Principalmente en su expresión, en la que la frialdad había reemplazado a la calidez de años atrás.

- ¿Estás bien Sango? Creía… Creía que estabas herida…

Recibió una fuerte bofetada como respuesta. La fuerza del impacto unida a la debilidad que todavía estaba sintiendo la hizo caerse al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, incapaz de creer que la que en su día había sido su mejor amiga la hubiera abofeteado sin causa aparente.

Notó como Shippo y Miroku se acercaban a grandes zancadas a ayudarla pero la exterminadora fue más rápida. La tomó por el brazo y la obligó a incorporarse. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kagome pudo ver la furia que emanaba de los de Sango. Un segundo después recibió otro golpe en la cara que la hizo rodar de nuevo.

Sonaron algunos truenos mientras ella hacia un enorme esfuerzo por levantarse. Estaba empapada por la lluvia, cubierta de barro y con las mejillas y el corazón doloridos por los golpes recibidos. Pero Sango no había terminado todavía con ella. Aprovechando la posición de la miko, la exterminadora aprovechó para patearla hasta que la obligó a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo. Mientras tanto, una cascada de lágrimas se mezclaban con la fría lluvia que la calaba hasta los huesos.

- ¡Defiéndete maldita embustera!

Desde que supo lo que Kagome había hecho siete años atrás, había deseado que llegara el día en que la muchacha fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para regresar al Sengoku. Y en esos momentos estaba desahogando todo el dolor acumulado en su interior, toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía al saber que su hermano seguía bajo el control de Naraku solamente a causa del egoísmo y las artimañas de una persona a la que había llegado a considerar casi como a una hermana. El dolor ante la traición sufrida era lo que la empujaba a seguir golpeando a la indefensa miko, a pesar que sabía que si continuaba así terminaría por infringirle daños muy graves.

- ¡Detente Sango! – La orden de Miroku llegó acompañada de un brazo férreo asiendo a la exterminadora por el codo - ¿A qué viene esto?

La mujer se soltó del agarre del monje. Después bajó la mirada hacia Kagome, que parecía haber perdido el conocimiento a causa de los golpes. Shippo estaba junto a ella y el espanto que reflejaban sus ojos verdes fue la peor reprimenda que podía haber recibido al haber actuado de esa forma. Pero ni aún así se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer. La mentirosa acababa de recibir su merecido castigo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

De la espesura apareció una figura pequeña y encorvada cubierta con un gorro tejido con juncos para protegerse de la lluvia. Todos se callaron ante la anciana. A ella le bastó con una mirada para comprender lo sucedido. Se acercó con paso lento hasta donde yacía Kagome, empapada y cubierta de barro. Luego miró a los demás uno por uno hasta que se topó con la mirada esquiva de Sango.

- Debí habérmelo imaginado. – Posó una de sus manos, arrugadas por el paso de los años, en la cabellera pelirroja de Shippo – Llévala de nuevo a mi cabaña y no permitas que salga de allí. Y en cuanto a vosotros – se volvió hacia Miroku y Sango – quiero veros al anochecer junto al pozo devora-huesos.

El tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de protesta. Sango se marchó sin volver la vista atrás, apoyándose en el Hiraikotsu para no forzar su pierna herida unas pocas semanas antes por su propio hermano. Había sido una herida peligrosa que a punto había estado de costarle la vida. Pero no pensaba mostrarse débil ante nadie, de modo que se marchó con la cabeza bien alta, fingiendo una dignidad que en realidad no sentía en su interior.

Miroku, tras titubear durante unos segundos, eligió un camino diferente al que había tomado la exterminadora. No comprendía el porqué Sango la había emprendido a golpes con la que había sido su amiga, pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder entender sus motivos. Decidió que lo mejor era darle algún tiempo para que se calmara antes de preguntarle al respecto. De todas formas, su relación hacía mucho tiempo que era fría y distante, de modo que tampoco era conveniente forzar las cosas.

Shippo tomó a Kagome en brazos y comenzó a caminar junto a la anciana en dirección al pueblo. De pronto, apenas después de haber dado unos pasos, ella se detuvo y añadió algo con voz clara, pero sin levantar la vista.

- Al anochecer. Espero que no faltéis.

Y después echó a andar de nuevo, seguida muy de cerca por el youkai. Ninguno de los dos había dirigido la mirada a los árboles ni una sola vez, a pesar de ser conscientes de que estaban siendo observados por dos pares de ojos. Dos personas que no habían sido capaces de intervenir.

-.-.-.-.-

- Eso iba por nosotros – se burló una voz femenina – Parece que mi hermana no ha perdido sus facultades a pesar de los años.

- ¿Por qué no me has dejado intervenir?

- ¿Por qué ayudarla cuando ella te hizo tanto daño en su momento?

- Sango podría haberla matado. Estaba demasiado furiosa como para contenerse.

- Era necesario que sucediera. Ahora que las viejas deudas están saldadas, podremos seguir adelante.

Él bajó la mirada, avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. De nuevo Kagome había yacido inconsciente en el suelo y él no había movido ni un solo músculo en su favor. ¿Realmente todo aquello era necesario? Él que había sido el más afectado por los actos de Kagome, no había sentido deseos de golpearla en ningún momento. Simplemente deseaba que terminara pronto con su cometido para que volviera a salir de su vida, esta vez para siempre.

- ¿Inuyasha? Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Bajando de un salto del árbol que los había ocultado, al menos parcialmente, el hanyou se limitó a seguir cabizbajo a la mujer que lo había planeado todo desde el regreso de Kagome hasta su enfrentamiento con Sango. Hasta ese momento todo estaba yendo según sus planes. Pero, se preguntó, ¿hasta cuando?

La respuesta le llegaría al anochecer, junto al pozo devora-huesos.

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

**LUNA ROJA **

**Por Catumy**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. La falta de sonidos provenientes del exterior le hacía pensar que había oscurecido ya, pero no tenía forma de averiguarlo. Estaba todavía demasiado débil como para intentar levantarse y encima toda su ropa había desaparecido. Tan solo estaba cubierta por una manta de tela tosca que le arañaba la piel y apenas la protegía del frío que se filtraba por las rendijas de la cabaña.

Con gran esfuerzo, se hizo un ovillo intentando mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo. Con la cara vuelta hacia el pequeño fuego que ardía en el centro de la estancia, hizo un repaso rápido a lo que había cambiado su vida en tan solo 24 horas… El día anterior, al acostarse, era una sencilla muchacha que trataba de seguir adelante con su vida mientras rezaba por que el tiempo terminase de cerrar las viejas heridas del pasado. En ese momento, era poco más que una muñeca de trapo que había sido golpeada y humillada. Y, para colmo de males, alguien le había robado la ropa.

No se había sentido más sola en la vida.

- Ya han regresado. – dijo una voz desde el exterior.

Kagome no se movió. Sabía que Shippo había estado fuera montando guardia para avisarla en cuanto Kaede y los demás regresaran. Había percibido su presencia. Las palabras del youkai significaban que había llegado el momento de conocer el verdadero motivo por el que habían ido en su busca. Y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello.

Kaede fue la primera en entrar. Se quedó parada en el quicio de la puerta y la observó tan intensamente que Kagome sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Estaba segura de tener un aspecto deplorable, allí tendida en el suelo, acurrucada en una manta, con su cabello empapado, un enorme chichón en la frente debido al accidente de tráfico del día anterior y todos los cortes, magulladuras y contusiones que había ido recibiendo en las escasas horas que llevaba en el Sengoku.

La anciana sacerdotisa realizó un movimiento con la cabeza para advertir a los de fuera de que nadie debía entrar en la cabaña hasta que ella dijera lo contrario. Tenían cosas de las que hablar a solas.

Caminando lentamente y con algo de dificultad, la anciana se acercó al fuego y lo avivó echando algunos troncos secos. Después se volvió hacia Kagome, que observaba sus movimientos sin perderse detalle, y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera la primera vez que me ves? - Kagome no se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo hasta escucharla.

- Hace muchos años – contestó simplemente, sin añadir que las únicas imágenes que tenía en mente sobre ella estaban ligadas con una muerte brutal y horrible.

- Siete – la anciana se sentó de rodillas frente a ella y le dirigió una mirada severa cuando la joven trató de imitarla. – No te muevas, estás demasiado débil.

Kagome sabía que lo más sensato era obedecer pero la vida le había enseñado que era arriesgado mostrarse débil. Sobretodo ante alguien del que no se fiaba al cien por cien. Y ella había aprendido a no confiar muchos años atrás. De modo que, procurando disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo, consiguió erguirse, aferrando con fuerza la manta sobre su cuerpo.

- Testaruda… - murmuró Kaede - Has cambiado mucho en este tiempo Kagome. No se si ha sido para bien o para mal, pero hay algo… diferente…

Los apagados ojos de la sacerdotisa trataron de adivinar cuál era el cambio acontecido en Kagome. Lamentó haber perdido la mayoría de sus facultades espirituales que le hubieran permitido saber cuál era la causa de la oscuridad que rodeaba a la joven. Ahora el único medio que tenía de conocer las cosas era preguntarlas directamente pero, después de meditarlo unos segundos, decidió que era mejor esperar.

- Necesitas ropa seca. – Sentenció – Pero ya sabes el tipo de ropa que tengo yo. No estaba segura de si te gustaría volver a llevar la ropa de las sacerdotisas.

- Traje ropa en mi mochila. - _"Y preferiría pasearme desnuda por toda la aldea antes que volverme a vestir así"_ pensó la joven.

- En ese caso deberías ponerte algo encima antes de que entren los demás.

Kagome no se movió. En primer lugar, porque no sabía donde demonios estaba su mochila y en segundo… había cosas de sí misma que no deseaba mostrarle a nadie. Aunque, lo más probable era que Kaede ya lo hubiera visto todo si ella se había encargado de quitarle la ropa mojada. Aún así…

- Veo que titubeas – dijo Kaede – Creo que sé que es lo que te preocupa – Kagome permaneció impasible – Temes que vea la cicatriz… ¿Me equivoco? No voy a juzgarte por las cosas del pasado Kagome pero, a pesar de ser una vieja todavía sé reconocer ciertos tipos de marcas… Y esa herida…

- Eso es asunto mío – la cortó Kagome. Sentía como su humor iba empeorando por momentos y no tenía ganas de enzarzarse en una discusión solo para que la mujer se metiera en sus asuntos. Kaede captó el tono frío de su voz.

- Parece que no quieres hablar… - echó otro tronco al fuego, haciendo saltar algunas chispas – Lo entiendo… Aunque no está muy lejano el día en que todo salga a la luz…

Kagome la miró fijamente. Quería preguntarle de que estaba hablando, a que se refería cuando decía que todo saldría a la luz. Había tantas preguntas hirviendo en su cabeza que tardó un segundo en decidir que era exactamente lo que necesitaba saber en ese mismo instante. Pero no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca cuando escuchó una discusión proveniente del exterior. Era Inuyasha.

- Apártate Shippo. Tenemos derecho a estar ahí dentro. Sal del camino. – La voz se volvía cada vez más amenazadora pero el aludido no contestaba a la provocación – ¡Quítate del medio o te haré salir a golpes!

- Será mejor que te vistas… - sugirió Kaede señalando con la cabeza el rincón donde reposaba la mochila de la muchacha. Luego, con un suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para tranquilizar los ánimos.

Kagome se movió con rapidez en cuanto Kaede hubo salido de la vivienda. Se abalanzó sobre su mochila y sacó lo que necesitaba a toda velocidad. Mientras se vestía sigilosamente, su oído permanecía atento a la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar a escasos metros de ella.

- Kaede ¿Qué demon…?

- ¡Basta Inuyasha! – lo interrumpió la mujer, enérgicamente. – Dije que esperarais fuera.

- Nosotros también tenemos derecho a escuchar – habló la voz de una mujer que Kagome reconoció como la de Sango – Aunque no nos guste, estamos juntos en esto.

Kagome se sintió herida al escuchar a la que había sido su mejor amiga ¿Cómo había podido causarle tanto daño sin saberlo siquiera? No recordaba haber actuado en contra de los intereses de Sango…

- Kagome tiene que comprender la situación en la que estamos. Y lo mejor es que lo tomemos con calma… - Miroku trataba de tranquilizar a los demás.

- ¡No hay tiempo de tomarse las cosas con calma! – gritó Sango. – Mientras hablamos, Naraku se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. ¡Y puede estar habiendo más muertes!

- Sango, tranquilízate…

- ¡No me toques Miroku! - se escuchó un manotazo, como cuando alguien quiere soltarse de un agarre no deseado – Lo que tengas que decirle, Kaede, que sea delante de todos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sango – volvió a intervenir el hanyou, lo que molestó a la exterminadora.

- Oh, cállate Inuyasha ¿crees que necesito que me apoyes? Ocúpate de que Kikyo no se muera mientras hablamos y a mi olvídame.

Kagome no pudo aguantar más ¿por qué había tanto odio en las palabras de Sango? En realidad, no le importaba que pusiera en su sitio a quien tanto daño le había causado en su día pero ¿por qué atacaba a Miroku y a Kaede? Con un impulso, apartó la estera y miró al exterior.

Todos se quedaron callados al verla aparecer vestida con un pantalón vaquero gris, zapatillas deportivas y un jersey negro calado al cuerpo. A pesar de su desastroso aspecto y de su rostro cubierto de heridas, saltaba a la vista que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. Era tan diferente de aquella muchacha que solía vestir con su uniforme escolar… No era la misma de entonces y todos lo supieron al ver el frío destello de su mirada recorriéndoles uno a uno.

Kagome se sorprendió de la reacción que tuvieron al verla: todos se callaron y permanecieron quietos, como esperando a que fuera ella la que hablara primero. Aún así, no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarles, de pie sobre la incesante lluvia, desde la expresión serena de Miroku hasta la de furia contenida de Sango. Y entonces reparó en la última persona a la que esperaba ver. Kikyo.

Seguía exactamente igual, como si el tiempo no hubiera causado ningún efecto sobre ella. Luego recordó que el cuerpote Kikyo no estaba vivo por lo que lo más probable era que no iba a envejecer por muchos años que pasaran. Una de las ventajas de tener un cuerpo hecho con barro y huesos, pensó con amargura. Sin saber que la impulsaba a hacerlo, Kikyo fue la primera persona a la que se dirigió.

- Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

- Te equivocas – respondió la otra sin inmutarse – Solo he recuperado parte de lo que fue mío en su día.

- Haces bien en hablar en pasado, Kikyo. – Se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta y sonrió con fingida amabilidad – Tómatelo como un préstamo, ya me la devolverás cuando sea oportuno.

- No deberías estar tan segura de ti misma. Quizás el préstamo del que hablas termine convirtiéndose en algo irreversible. – Kagome se irguió, indignada.

- ¿Me habéis hecho venir para que la mantenga con vida? – Acusó – Muy bien, ya tenéis lo que estabais buscando, así que yo me marcho a mi casa.

No pudo dar más de dos pasos seguidos ya que Inuyasha se había plantado en mitad del camino, impidiéndole que se marchara. Kagome tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abofetearlo. Él era el culpable de todo.

- Quítate del medio.

- No irás a ninguna parte – la amenazó él con los dientes apretados, pero ella no se atemorizó. Al contrario.

- ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo? – Comenzó a hablar en voz baja, no queriendo, a pesar de todo, montar una escena desagradable - ¿Vas a golpearme delante de todo el mundo? – Él no se quiso dar por aludido ante la acusación.

- Soy más rápido que tú. Podría llegar al pozo y destruirlo. Estarías atrapada aquí.

- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Empezaba a preocuparme de que no hubieras amenazado con romper nada

- Ándate con cuidado, Kagome. No soy el mismo de antes. No podrás manipularme con tu palabrería.

Kagome quiso responderle pero una mano se posó en su hombro y la hizo retroceder bruscamente y un cuerpo más grande que el suyo se colocaba entre ella y su adversario. Shippo. Inuyasha se rió.

- ¿Ocultándote detrás del cachorro? No me hagas reír – Shippo avanzó un paso con actitud amenazante - ¿Qué ocurre, Shippo? No me dirás que vas a salir en defensa de quien te abandonó hace siete años…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que el youkai lanzó sus puños, logrando golpearle en el mentón. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio debido a la fuerza del golpe. Era la segunda vez en 24 horas que recibía un puñetazo por culpa de esa mujer… Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse esperado el ataque. Definitivamente, tenía que dejar de pensar que el zorro seguía siendo un cachorro, aunque no terminara de imaginárselo como adversario. Levantó la vista y vio como Kagome sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del youkai mientras todos los demás estaban en tensión, como esperando una señal para intervenir.

- ¡Basta! – la voz de Kaede se hizo escuchar por encima de un trueno que sonó en ese preciso instante – Si queréis pelear, hacedlo dentro de la cabaña.

Obedecieron, aunque a regañadientes. Uno a uno, entraron y tomaron asiento cerca del fuego, agradecidos por la posibilidad de entrar en calor después de un buen rato bajo una lluvia interminable. Kagome fue la primera en sentarse, muy erguida y con expresión tranquila. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir no iba a ser nada agradable, pero decidió que nadie tenía por qué conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se sintió agradecida cuando Shippo y Miroku decidieron sentarse uno a cada lado de ella, proporcionándole su apoyo. En ese momento, decidió que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima.

- No comprendo vuestro comportamiento ahí afuera- comenzó Kaede, visiblemente enfadada – Habéis dado un espectáculo lamentable a todos los aldeanos ¿Y se supone que vosotros sois la última esperanza para detener a Naraku?

- ¡Keh! Eso díselo a la señora "me marcho a mi casa" – acusó el hanyou con desprecio en la voz. Kagome se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo a la cara y déjate de estupideces! – él se puso también en pie, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Claro que tengo cosas que decirte! Dime ¿por donde quieres que empiece?

- ¡Callaos! – gritó Kaede, visiblemente enfadada – Kagome, Inuyasha, sentaos inmediatamente.

Los aludidos obedecieron sin dejar de lanzarse miradas cargadas de odio. Detestaban el simple hecho de estar dentro de la misma habitación pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Al menos, de momento. Kaede decidió continuar después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, cansada de escuchar tantas discusiones.

- Kagome – la muchacha la miró - ¿Es cierto que Inuyasha fue a buscarte a tu época?

- Si. – fue la escueta respuesta de ella.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Inuyasha?

El hanyou se cruzó de brazos y no dijo una palabra. En realidad, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando furtivamente a Kagome que no había escuchado la pregunta que acababan de formularle. ¿Por qué tenía que accedido a ir a buscarla? Y, sobretodo ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan hermosa cuando se enfadaba?

- ¡Inuyasha! – insistió Kaede.

- Yo se lo pedí – interrumpió Kikyo, cansada del silencio por parte del hanyou. Sintió que todas las miradas recaían sobre ella. Tendría que explicarse. – Ella es la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la Shikon.

- Tú también puedes detectarlos. – contestó su hermana menor.

- Eso era antes… Ahora estoy demasiado débil… Puedo verlos si están cerca pero… Necesitamos un detector más potente.

Ahora las miradas recayeron sobre Kagome, que apretaba los puños sobre su regazo. Otra vez iba a ser ella el detector. El maldito detector de fragmentos. Quiso morderse el labio inferior pero se detuvo al pensar que eso habría sido un signo de debilidad por su parte.

- ¿Y qué ocurriría si me niego? – preguntó ella.

- No puedes negarte – amenazó Inuyasha.

- No hablaba contigo – se apresuró a contestar ella.

- Pues tendrás que escucharme aunque no te guste.

- Kagome – Miroku atrajo su atención, tocándole suavemente el brazo – No sabes lo que ha ocurrido aquí durante todos estos años ¿verdad?

Callaron, esperando la respuesta de la muchacha. Ella cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo, recordando las palabras de Inuyasha cuando éste la arrinconó en su habitación. Había sido duro enterarse de todo aquello… Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Sango y Kohaku… Todos habían sufrido las consecuencias de su partida. Pero ella había tenido sus razones… Razones muy poderosas…

- Shippo lleva más de siete años sin decir una palabra… - comenzó a explicar Sango, sin mirarla a pesar de estar hablándole. Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto – La Kazaana de Miroku… Kouga…

- Calla, Sango – susurró el monje al percatarse de la emoción que había en las palabras de la exterminadora.

- ¿Y los demás? – Quiso saber Kagome - ¿Ginta, Hakkaku, Totosai, Myoga…? Todos ellos… ¿Qué les ha ocurrido?

- ¡Están muertos! – Sango se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetándola fuertemente por la ropa y sacudiendo el cuerpo de la muchacha con energía. Kagome no intentó defenderse – Murieron todos por culpa de los fragmentos. ¡La perla que tú rompiste y que después no completaste!

Kagome sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de abandonar sus ojos cuando Miroku consiguió separarla de Sango. No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar… Todos habían muerto ¿por su culpa? Intentó esconder el temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos. ¿Ella era la culpable de todas esas muertes? Se había marchado, sí, y había pensado en ella misma cuando selló el pozo y encerró el Sengoku en el rincón más oscuro de su memoria pero ¿había sido todo una horrible equivocación?

No podía soportar la sensación de angustia y vacío que se estaba apoderando de ella, pero no habría mostrado sus sentimientos en ese momento ni aunque la hubieran sometido a la más horrible de las torturas. Notó que, a su alrededor, sus antiguos amigos seguían hablando completamente ajenos a ella. Solo Shippo permanecía callado. Lo miró con tristeza ¿Por su culpa había perdido Shippo su infancia? Si no había dicho una palabra en siete años ¿Había sido por culpa de ella? Una lágrima estuvo a punto de asomar pero ella fue más rápida, limpiándose la mejilla disimuladamente con el dorso de la mano.

Pero alguien la había visto. Inuyasha, pendiente, sin quererlo, de todos sus movimientos, fue testigo de aquella pequeña muestra de debilidad. Él, que no pensaba que Kagome fuera capaz de albergar sentimientos sinceros… A su lado, Kikyo se levantó sigilosamente y se detuvo frente a Kagome.

- Vamos.

Kagome sintió como si las piernas le funcionaran por cuenta propia. Se levantó y salió al exterior en compañía de Kikyo, sin mirar ninguna de las dos hacia atrás. La joven del futuro sabía que podría haberse negado, podría haber ignorado la orden de Kikyo pero… la verdad era que necesitaba salir de allí, escapar de todas esas acusaciones y respirar un poco de aire fresco. No importaba que hubiera sido Kikyo la que le había brindado la oportunidad que estaba esperando, ni que en el exterior continuara arreciando una fuerte lluvia. Lo que importaba en ese momento era lo que fuera que la miko tuviera que decirle. Fuera lo que fuera.

Caminaron durante unos minutos en silencio, con la lluvia empapando sus cabellos y sus ropas. Kagome se sentía mucho más tranquila pero algo en su interior continuaba en alerta. No se fiaba de Kikyo. Quizás nunca lo había hecho.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Kagome asintió con la cabeza – Debes preguntarte por que te he traído aquí afuera.

- Supongo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar en privado.

- Así es… Debí imaginar que tu intuición es la misma que la mía.

- No nos compares, Kikyo… Somos dos personas completamente diferentes.

Kikyo hizo una pausa. Había esperado que Kagome opusiera resistencia, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

- Me queda poco tiempo. – Kagome la miró a los ojos – Me estoy muriendo.

- Lo sé.

- Lo has sentido cuando mi serpiente atrapa-almas entró en tu interior… Contaba con ello. Gracias por haber sido discreta al respecto.

- ¿No están al corriente? – hizo un gesto refiriéndose a las personas que acababa de dejar atrás.

- Saben que es cuestión de tiempo… He aguantado tu ausencia todo lo que he podido pero estoy al límite de mis fuerzas. Por mantenerme con vida, he renunciado a la capacidad de detectar los fragmentos de la perla.

- ¿No los puedes ver? Pero si tú dijiste que…

- Sé lo que dije. Los noto si están muy cerca pero tengo que usar gran parte de mi poder espiritual, de modo que me debilito a un ritmo más acelerado. Por eso te necesitan.

Kagome comprendió. Con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban a Kikyo, era solo cuestión de tiempo que su cuerpo de evaporara en la nada. La piel de la miko se había vuelto ligeramente translúcida, dejando ver unas venas azuladas por las que no corría ni una gota de vida. Si bien era cierto que no podía detectar los fragmentos más lejanos, también había que tener en cuenta que estaba demasiado débil como para emprender un viaje de búsqueda. El círculo se estrechaba alrededor de Kagome.

- Piensa por un instante, Kagome ¿Qué ocurriría si no consiguiéramos encontrar los fragmentos de la perla?

- Que Naraku lo haría.

- Cierto pero¿Dónde estaban los fragmentos que quedan?

- Los tenía yo – palideció al decirlo.

- Con la porción de esfera que tiene, Naraku cuenta con suficiente poder como para aguardar 500 años y atraparte cuando estás más indefensa ¿Qué crees que pasaría entonces?

Kagome no respondió. Era evidente, ella sola no sería capaz de defender su época. Era tal y como Inuyasha se lo había dicho. Si no detenían a Naraku mientras estaba en el Sengoku, el futuro, todo su mundo, se vería destruido. Su familia… sus amigos… sus pequeños alumnos… todo el mundo que ella conocía quedaría reducido a cenizas.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – Quiso saber - ¿Por qué habéis esperado siete años?

- Cometimos el error de creer que no te necesitábamos. Funcionó durante un tiempo pero no era lo mismo. Soy más poderosa que tú como sacerdotisa, pero tú eres la única capaz de reunir la perla. Nos guste o no.

Un nuevo silencio por parte de Kagome. Al parecer, todo el mundo estaba resignado a tenerla cerca, aunque nadie parecía contento de verla. Bueno, quizás Shippo se alegraba de su regreso aunque estaba segura de que también el youkai guardaba resentimiento en su interior. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Si quería tratar de salvar su futuro, debía arriesgar su propia vida en un viaje más peligroso que nunca, ya que, en esta ocasión, no sabía hasta que punto iba a tener las espaldas guardadas. ¿Y si era traicionada de nuevo?

- No conozco cuáles fueron tus motivos para que te marcharas… Pero, si te preocupa, te diré que Inuyasha y yo no hemos estado juntos en todo este tiempo. Me refiero a físicamente… como pareja.

- Eso a mí no me incumbe – un fuerte pinchazo en el hombro logró hacerla callar.

- A pesar de todo – continuó diciendo la miko sin percatarse del dolor de Kagome – Sigo teniendo la intención de llevármelo conmigo cuando todo termine. Inuyasha vendrá conmigo al infierno.

- ¿Y si mueres antes? – no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

- En ese caso lo que ocurra con Naraku dejará de importarme. Y me llevaré a Inuyasha de todas formas. Puede que ya no sintamos nada el uno por el otro… pero su vida sigue perteneciéndome.

- No sé por qué me cuentas esto. Ya te he dicho que no me importa.

Kikyo la observó detenidamente. Sus mejillas estaban pálidas y sus labios empezaban a azularse debido a la fría lluvia. Además, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas… Como si llevara varios días sin pegar ojo. Ese hecho le dio una idea.

- ¿Estás teniendo visiones? Imágenes horribles que no te dejan dormir…- Kagome la miró fijamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Cuando yo estaba… viva… Tuve algunas premoniciones.

- Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

- Yo, con mi poder espiritual disminuido, noto que algo terrible se avecina así que supongo que tú lo debes ver más claro. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Si pero…. – no pensaba decirle que, en sus pesadillas, ella era la causante de todas las desgracias que se avecinaban. Que ella e Inuyasha asesinaban a sangre fría a todos sus compañeros.

- ¡Despierta Kagome! – Kagome dio un respingo – Todos tus sueños, todos esos miedos que te impiden dormir se harán realidad si no haces algo. Todo lo que conoces, en este tiempo y en el tuyo, desaparecerá si no eres capaz de remediar tu error al marcharte hace siete años. ¿Quieres que los demás sigan pagando por tu cobardía?

-.-.-.-.-

Al amanecer, dos humanos, un hanyou, un youkai y una sacerdotisa continuaban esperando en silencio el regreso de las dos mikos. El fuego se debilitaba por momentos y fuera la lluvia no cesaba de caer pero ninguno se movía de su sitio.

- ¿Y si se ha marchado? – Miroku expresó en voz alta lo que casi todos tenían en la mente en esos momentos.

Inuyasha olió al aire disimuladamente. No, todavía continuaba en el Sengoku. La lluvia dificultaba que localizara el punto exacto de donde provenía ese aroma tan conocido y a la vez tan nuevo para él. Pero Kagome todavía no se había escapado.

Se acomodó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. No pensaba mover ni un solo dedo para convencerla. Ya que él había hecho el sacrificio de ir a buscarla, ella se quedaría por las buenas o por las malas. Y no le importaba destruir el pozo si llegara a ser necesario. Haría lo imposible para acabar con Naraku de una vez por todas. Incluso si eso significaba tener que volver a viajar con Kagome durante una temporada. Solo uno de los dos podría ganar la batalla: él o ella. Y se encontraba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por no dejarse embaucar de nuevo, de modo que estaba claro quien sería el ganador en esta ocasión.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos presurosos en el exterior que hicieron que todos se apresuraran a ponerse en guardia. La estera de la puerta se abrió y una mujer completamente calada y con los ojos enrojecidos hizo su aparición.

- Estoy notando un fragmento. En marcha.

**Continuará…**

**Buf... Trabajo... Estudios... Inspiración 0... En fin, una suma de cosas y más cosas que me tienen apartada de este mundillo. Pero aquí está la conti, espero que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber (si no os gusta... decidmelo tambien e intentaré mejorar). **

**En este capi he contado más cositas... pero sigo intentando ser misteriosa, a ver cuanto me dura la habilidad (si es que aún me queda algo jejeje).**

**besos, Catumy**


	6. Chapter 6

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

Inuyasha mantenía sus ojos clavados en la espalda de Kagome mientras ésta trataba de concentrarse para encontrar el camino hacia el fragmento que decía haber detectado. La escuchó respirar hondo y comprendió que estaba molestándola con su insistente mirada, pero no le importó. Demasiado estaba tardando en escoger una ruta. Y él estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Shippo pasó a su lado sin mirarle y se sentó a los pies del árbol del tiempo. Al zorro parecía no importarle el tener que esperar a que la maldita mujer se decidiera a partir. De cualquier modo, Naraku les llevaba siete años de ventaja mientras que ellos se habían limitado a dar palos al agua. Y ahora que tenían la posibilidad de ponerse de nuevo en camino…

- Te tengo… - murmuró Kagome más para sí misma que para los demás. Al oírla, Inuyasha no fue capaz de contenerse.

- Ya era hora…

La muchacha no se molestó en contestarle. Había decidido ignorar al hanyou durante el tiempo que debería permanecer en el Sengoku de modo que, si de ella dependiera, Inuyasha podía arrancarse la lengua de un mordisco y después echársela a los buitres. Así al menos la dejaría tranquila. Sonrió para si misma al pensar en que de buena gana se la cortaría ella misma.

Kagome se acomodó la mochila y se aseguró de que el impermeable que llevaba estuviera bien ajustado a su cuerpo. Agradeció mentalmente la previsión de su madre ya que a ella nunca se le habría ocurrido llevarse protección para la incesante lluvia que atormentaba el Sengoku. Claro que tampoco tenía por qué saber el tiempo con el que iba a encontrarse… aunque esa lluvia tenía algo extraño que no terminaba de gustarle. En cualquier caso, estaba contenta de no tener que cargar con un paraguas ya que se sentía más cómoda teniendo las manos libres. Nunca se sabía dónde estaba el verdadero peligro, si dentro o fuera del grupo.

Miró a su alrededor para comprobar si todo el mundo estaba preparado para emprender el viaje. Shippo, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha… Todo parecía igual que entonces pero ella sabía que todo había cambiado completamente. Ninguna era el mismo que siete años atrás.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sango con voz helada. - ¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

En respuesta, Kagome echó a andar decididamente, pero sin dar ninguna explicación. Shippo fue el primero en levantarse y situarse por delante de todos para detectar posibles peligros. No estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia ni un instante y protegería a la miko con su vida si era necesario.

Él no tenía dudas con respecto a Kagome ya que sabía mucho más de los motivos de la huida de la muchacha de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Miró receloso a Inuyasha, que caminaba en la retaguardia del grupo, manteniendo en todo momento el ceño fruncido. Más le valía guardarse para él sus malos instintos porque no pensaba darle ninguna oportunidad para acercarse a Kagome. Antes tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

El camino que habían tomado les obligaba a pasar junto al pozo devora-huesos. Kagome dirigió una mirada anhelante a ese punto sin poder evitarlo. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por meterse dentro y alejarse de ese mundo tan hostil. Pero sabía que era inútil intentarlo.

- No intentes nada extraño o lo destruiré antes de que hayas dado tres pasos. – amenazó Inuyasha llevando su mano a la empuñadura de la Tessaiga.

Kagome se detuvo en seco ¿Quién se había creído que era para amenazarla de esa forma? Deseó estrangularlo en aquel mismo instante. Miroku trató de apaciguar los ánimos.

- Vamos Inuyasha, no creo que haya que llegar a esos extremos. Kagome ha dado su palabra de que nos ayudará.

- La palabra de la mujer no vale nada. – Observó como ella se paraba en seco y volteaba para mirarlo con unos ojos cargados de odio – Procura estar atento si no quieres que nos traicione. Otra vez. – añadió con toda intención.

La muchacha perdió los estribos. Se había prometido a sí misma que se mantendría alejada de él e insensible a sus insultos pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar aquello. Con paso decidido se acercó al hanyou y levantó la mano para abofetearlo pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y le atrapó la muñeca.

- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejar que me golpees?

Kagome lanzó su otra mano con idéntico resultado, de modo que se encontró siendo inmovilizada por el medio demonio. Vio que él sonreía con autosuficiencia pero ella todavía no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Sentía la cálida respiración de Inuyasha sobre el rostro y eso le produjo náuseas. Necesitaba quitárselo de encima y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de romper el contacto.

- Suéltame… - gruñó ella entre dientes. El hombro izquierdo empezó a arderle de tal forma que tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no gritar.

- Oblígame – Inuyasha parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación.

Miroku se acercó para separarlos pero Kagome fue más rápida que él. Emulando a una heroína de película, escupió con fuerza sobre la cara del hanyou, que se vio obligado a separarse ligeramente de la muchacha, lo que ésta aprovechó para golpearle con la rodilla entre las piernas, justo donde más le duelen los golpes a los hombres. Casi inmediatamente, Inuyasha cayó al suelo de rodillas y ella se vio libre de las garras que la mantenían apresada.

Se separó rápidamente de Inuyasha mientras éste se levantaba del suelo murmurando maldiciones en su contra. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo debido a la mirada helada que recibió por parte de unos ojos dorados. Inuyasha estaba furioso y de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

- ¡Detente Inuyasha! – intervino Sango cuando vio la expresión decidida del hanyou. – No tenemos tiempo para esto… - enmudeció de golpe y miró hacia el camino. Alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Padre! – Se escuchó la voz de un niño - ¡Espérame!

Kagome descubrió a un chiquillo que se acercaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas ¿Había dicho "padre"? Eso quería decir que… Por unos instantes se olvidó de Inuyasha y de todo lo sucedido y se concentró en Miroku, que se agachó para recibir en sus brazos al exhausto pequeño.

- ¿No te dije que te quedaras con la abuela Kaede? – preguntó, ayudándole a levantarse.

- Pero padre… Allí esta esa mujer extraña… ¿Por qué no puedo viajar contigo como siempre?

- Este no es un viaje como los demás, es demasiado peligroso.

- ¡Pero soy mayor! Podría servirte de ayuda… - el pequeño parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

Kagome estudió el rostro del niño. Tenía el cabello oscuro y las facciones redondeadas propias de un niño de unos cinco o seis años. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron un par de ojos azules que resaltaban en medio de su pequeña cara. Parecían los ojos de una persona adulta. Después reparó en el rosario que rodeaba su mano derecha.

- Hijo… Es necesario que te quedes aquí. Debe haber alguien para proteger a las mujeres si pasara algo. Y sabes que no puedo confiar en nadie más para una misión tan importante. – el niño retiró las lágrimas de sus mejillas y sonrió valientemente.

- ¡De acuerdo padre! Prometo que nadie en la aldea tendrá un solo rasguño mientras yo esté al cargo ¡Pero prométeme que regresarás pronto!

Kagome los miraba sin salir de su estupor. ¿Miroku tenía un hijo? Era casi imposible que se equivocara porque el pequeño tenía la misma expresión del monje y, definitivamente, era idéntico a él, incluso en los gestos. Quiso buscar la mirada de Sango pero ésta no se encontraba con el grupo ¿Se había marchado sin despedirse de su hijo? No parecía propio de ella. Al menos, de la Sango que ella había conocido.

- Miroku encontró a una mujer dispuesta a llevar a su hijo – murmuró Shippo a la espalda de Kagome.

- ¿Sango?

- No, era una muchacha del pueblo. Murió al dar a luz.

Kagome se estremeció sin percatarse de ello. Las cosas eran tan diferentes… y estaba segura de que las sorpresas no habían terminado todavía. Pero en ese momento poco importaba lo que le deparaba el futuro, lo importante en esos instantes era proporcionarles algo de intimidad a padre e hijo para que terminaran de despedirse.

Fue a moverse cuando sintió una mano que la aferraba por la nuca con fuerza. Kagome se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Quien fuera que la estuviera agarrando, parecía perfectamente capaz de partirle el cuello sin esfuerzo.

- Lamentarás lo que has hecho – murmuró una voz en su oído con tono de amenaza para después soltarla bruscamente, haciendo que diera un traspiés.

Se volvió rápidamente y vio a Inuyasha alejándose de ella. Shippo se puso en el camino del hanyou para increparle su actuación pero éste lo apartó de un empujón antes de perderse con un salto entre los árboles.

-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar la noche la lluvia no había dejado de caer ni un solo minuto. Sus cuerpos estaban empapados y los ánimos por los suelos. Ninguno había deseado emprender el viaje en esas condiciones pero todos sabían que no había otra opción posible. Pero era difícil pretender que todo fuera como antes, cuando la amistad todavía existía entre ellos.

Decidieron resguardarse en una antigua cabaña en medio del bosque, probablemente un refugio de cazadores. La cabaña estaba medio destartalada y le faltaba una parte del techo pero al menos les mantenía a cubierto de la lluvia, o al menos, parcialmente.

Inuyasha se quedó fuera, bajo las inclemencias del tiempo. Después de todo, él era un medio demonio y no un débil humano al que le importaran cuatro gotas de lluvia. Shippo también permaneció fuera. Deseaba recorrer los alrededores para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden pero en parte lo hizo para no ser menos que el hanyou. Después de todo, él era el único youkai del grupo y tampoco necesitaba refugiarse de la tormenta.

Dentro de la cabaña, Sango apoyó su Hiraikotsu contra la pared y se acurrucó en un extremo de la cabaña, negándose así a cualquier tipo de contacto con sus compañeros. No estaba preparada para esa repentina intimidad después de tantos años, y tampoco estaba segura de querer tenerla.

- Será mejor que intentemos descansar. Mañana será un día muy duro. – aconsejó Miroku sin apartar la mirada de la exterminadora, aunque ninguna de las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban se percató de ello.

Kagome se quitó el impermeable y la mochila, dejando caer ambos objetos al suelo y estirando con disimulo los maltrechos músculos de su espalda. Consideraba que estaba en buena forma pero había perdido la costumbre de realizar esas interminables caminatas a través del bosque. Buscó con la mirada un lugar seco y se sentó contra la pared. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin descansar en condiciones y en los dos últimos días apenas había cerrado los ojos, a parte de los dos desmayos que había sufrido a causa de los golpes de Sango y de la serpiente atrapa-almas de Kikyo.

Apoyó la cabeza en la húmeda pared y suspiró. Añoraba su cama, su apartamento y su vida en Tokio. Estaba preocupada por su familia ¿estarían notando alguna consecuencia de lo que ocurría en el Sengoku? Se abrazó las piernas y reposó la frente sobre las rodillas, dándose el lujo de cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Solo quería descansar un poco y dejar la mente en blanco… solo unos minutos… solamente...

Un grito que provenía del exterior la sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró rodeada de llamas. ¿Un incendio? Salió a toda prisa al exterior de la cabaña y sus ojos le mostraron un paisaje conocido. Estaba de nuevo en la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede, solo que esa vez las cabañas estaban siendo pasto del fuego. ¿Qué o quien había provocado eso? Sintió que el humo invadía sus pulmones haciéndola toser, de modo que echó a correr esquivando a los aldeanos que trataban de salvar el mayor número de pertenencias posibles. ¿No se daban cuenta de que haciendo eso ponían en peligro sus vidas?

Los gritos se sucedían repetidamente hasta que Kagome sintió deseos de taparse los oídos. Entonces un bulto enrome cayó a sus pies, obligándola a detenerse en seco. Se acercó con cautela, temerosa de lo que podía encontrar. Reconoció unos cabellos pelirrojos.

- ¿Shippo? – se arrodillo junto al zorro y trató de girarlo.

Al tocarle sus manos quedaron empapadas de la sangre que cubría el cuerpo sin vida del chico. Parte de su intestino asomaba entre las marcas de lo que parecían unas garras. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los oscuros ojos de Kagome ¿Quién había podido hacer eso? La respuesta estaba clara, demasiado clara, pero una pequeña parte de ella se negaba a aceptar la realidad hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

En ese momento un niño pasó corriendo a su lado, sin reparar en ella y llamando a su padre a gritos. Kagome se percató de que se trataba del hijo de Miroku… Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se tragó el dolor provocado por la muerte del youkai y echó a correr detrás del pequeño. En medio de ese caos, un niño tan pequeño podía salir herido fácilmente. Y algo le decía que ella era la única que podía salvarlo del peligro.

Logró atraparle del brazo justo un instante antes de que el Hiraikotsu de Sango volara por encima de sus cabezas, a escasos centímetros. La exterminadora maldijo en voz alta a pocos metros de distancia

- ¡Es inútil Miroku! – Kagome creyó notar la desesperación en la voz de la mujer – ¡Se adelanta a todos nuestros movimientos!

- ¡Apártate Sango! – gritó Miroku situándose delante de ella.

Con un gesto rápido, apartó el rosario que sellaba el vórtice de su mano y utilizó su ataque más poderoso. El pequeño se revolvió entre los brazos de Kagome pero ésta lo mantuvo firmemente sujeto. La Kazaana era mucho más poderosa de lo que recordaba, si se acercaban un poco más, era posible que ellos mismos fueran absorbidos por esa fuerza.

- ¡Detente Miroku! – Gritó Sango aferrándose al brazo del monje - ¡No puedes hacerle eso!

- ¡Es la única forma si quiero protegeros! – El monje la apartó de su lado - ¡Márchate!

- ¡No puedo dejarte solo! – en ese momento la Kazaana se ensanchó en el centro de la palma de Miroku, quien soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. La exterminadora comprendió lo que sucedía de inmediato - ¡Ciérrala¡Estás llegando al límite!

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. La Kazaana comenzó a tener cada vez más y más fuerza, llegando incluso a arrancar los árboles más cercanos. El monje trató de echar a la joven de su lado pero ésta no se movió, al contrario, se aferró con fuerza a la cintura del hombre. Kagome quiso llamarles, gritarles que se detuvieran, pero unas manos enormes la aferraron de la garganta, impidiéndole articular palabra. El niño escogió ese instante para escapar de sus brazos y correr hacia su padre.

Con ojos horrorizados, Kagome contempló como la mano y el brazo derecho de Miroku comenzaba a desaparecer en el agujero negro de su mano. Entonces un resplandor iluminó toda la zona y la miko supo que todo había terminado. Sango, Miroku y el pequeño… Habían desaparecido… Sabía que en su lugar solamente encontraría un cráter provocado por la descontrolada fuerza de succión de la Kazaana.

Las manos que sujetaban su garganta dieron un pequeño tirón, tirándola al suelo boca abajo, sobre el barro. Sintió la presión de una rodilla sobre su espalda, inmovilizándola, y una lengua deslizándose por su mejilla. La presión de esos dedos sobre su tráquea le impedía gritar y dificultaba su respiración. Trató de defenderse, pero el extraño la mantenía bien sujeta contra el suelo. Entonces sintió una voz ronca junto a su oído.

- Te dije que lo lamentarías…

¿Inuyasha? Quiso gritar, golpearle, hacerle pagar por lo que acababa de suceder… él tenía la culpa de todo. Él los había asesinado a todos. De pronto tuvo la certeza de que ella iba a ser la siguiente, de que, si no hacía nada por evitarlo, le quedaban pocos minutos de vida. Volvió a moverse, arañó el suelo y trató de patear la espalda del hanyou pero solo consiguió una risita por parte de éste.

Inuyasha apartó una garra de la garganta de la mujer y procedió a desgarrarle el jersey que ésta llevaba puesto. Kagome sintió como unas cuchillas afiladas rasgaban su piel junto con la ropa y no pudo evitar que nuevamente las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Maldito bastardo ¿Acaso no pensaba contentarse con matarla? Al parecer también tenía la intención de torturarla hasta el último momento.

El oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle debido a la presión que su garganta estaba recibiendo. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, lo que la dejaría completamente desvalida frente a cualquier cosa que el hanyou tratara de hacerle tenía que hacer algo ¿Pero qué?

- ¡Inuyasha! – una voz femenina sonó cercana a donde ellos estaban. - ¡Aléjate de ella!

Con mucho esfuerzo, Kagome logró enfocar con la mirada la silueta de Kikyo, que empuñaba su arco y estaba apuntando directamente hacia donde ellos estaban… solo que el hanyou no le dio opción a hacerlo.

Soltó a su presa y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la antigua guardiana de la perla de Shikon. Kagome no tuvo ningún tipo de duda. Acababan de ofrecerle la oportunidad de escapar y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Lo sentía por Kikyo pero estaba convencida de que la poderosa sacerdotisa sería perfectamente capaz de defenderse del ataque de un medio demonio. O eso quería creer.

Echó a correr entre los árboles, sujetando con fuerza los restos de tela sobre su pecho, tratado de conservar algo de dignidad a pesar de su vergonzosa huida. Apenas había recorrido un par de metros cuando sintió que una nueva fuerza la inundaba… algo así como si acabara de recuperar lo que le faltaba desde bastante tiempo atrás. Entonces comprendió. Kikyo también había sucumbido. Y ella acababa completar su alma.

Pisó algo redondeado que la hizo caer al suelo. ¡Maldición, no tenía tiempo para tropezones! Furiosa, fue a levantarse pero su intuición le advirtió de que estaba siendo acechada. Todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión. La piel de la nuca se erizó ligeramente. Tanteó el suelo buscando algo con lo que defenderse hasta que su mano se topó con el objeto que la había hecho caer. Era el arco de sacerdotisa de la anciana Kaede.

Muy lentamente, aferró el arma y se hizo con una flecha del caraj que reposaba junto a ésta. Sabía que solamente tenía un intento. Si fallaba su vida habría terminado. Todo o nada. Comenzó a transpirar de puro miedo. Sabía que él podía olerla y, probablemente, la estuviera vigilando muy de cerca, y eso la aterraba. Rezó en silencio rogando por su vida.

Por fin, la luz de la luna se hizo notar entre las oscuras nubes que presagiaban tormenta. Inconscientemente, Kagome levantó la mirada y se quedó helada. Luna llena. Y no solo eso… Luna roja… Eso era lo que sus sueños estaban presagiando desde hacía varias semanas. Luna roja… tan roja como los dos ojos que la estudiaban entre los arbustos.

Kagome tensó el arco con todas sus fuerzas. Ese disparo tenía que dar en el blanco. Tenía que hacerlo por sus amigos, que habían fallecido de una forma tan horrible e injusta. Tenía que hacerlo…

El hanyou salió a la luz, haciendo sonar sus nudillos y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

La miko tragó saliva, respiró hondo y… Disparó.

Pero el hanyou fue más rápido que ella, consiguió esquivar la flecha y se abalanzó sobre la indefensa muchacha, que no pudo menos que levantar las manos para intentar protegerse. Al sentir como algo atravesaba su estómago, gritó.

Gritó muy fuerte.

- ¡Kagome despierta! – una voz masculina la llamaba mientras que alguien la sacudía firmemente para arrancarla de la pesadilla.

La muchacha abrió los ojos, espantada. Una capa de sudor frío cubría su cuerpo, su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas, tenía la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado. Enfocó el rostro amable de la persona que acababa de despertarla. Miroku.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – ella asintió ligeramente mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Quería cerciorarse de que la imagen que tenía delante era real, y no un mero sueño - ¿Una pesadilla? Si quieres hablar de ello…

- Estoy bien, Miroku. – lo interrumpió ella con un susurro. Quiso levantarse pero notó que las piernas no le respondían. La pesadilla había sido demasiado real esa vez.

Miroku la miró con gravedad. Poco después de cerrar los ojos, percibió que Kagome estaba agitada en mitad de su sueño. Supuso que era algo normal después de haber tenido que asimilar tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, pero pronto se preocupó. No era normal que la muchacha se moviera de una forma tan extraña. Parecía que estuviera tratando de huir de algo. Levantó la mirada para descubrir que Sango también estaba atenta al anormal estado de la miko. Entonces la muchacha había comenzado a gritar. Y no eran gritos normales. Eran gritos de terror. Sonaban como… como si la estuvieran matando. Y la despertó.

Kagome tragó saliva y notó la garganta seca. Necesitaba beber algo y refrescarse, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Apoyó una mano en la pared y se levantó. Miroku, solícito, se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

- Solo necesito despejarme un poco… Saldré a tomar el aire.

- Está lloviendo – la informó el monje.

- Tranquilo Miroku, un poco más de agua no me hará daño – trató de sonreír pero solo consiguió realizar una mueca poco convincente.

El monje la siguió con la mirada hasta que la muchacha salió al exterior, con la cabeza descubierta. Hizo un ademán de salir tras ella pero la voz de Sango le detuvo.

- Estará bien.

Miroku volvió sus expresivos ojos hacia la figura de la exterminadora, parcialmente oculta por las sombras. Era una de las pocas veces en siete años, en que Sango le dirigía la palabra para decirle algo que no fuera una amenaza, un insulto o un rechazo. Sintió deseos de hablar con ella, de preguntarle qué pensaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero… decidió que era mejor no tentar a la buena suerte.

Y en cuanto a Kagome… estaba seguro de que alguien la protegería mientras permaneciera fuera.

**Continuará… **

**Me ha costaado muchísimo escribir este capítulo pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo después de estar tanto tiempo desaparecida en combate (Y eso es precisamente lo que es mi vida en estos momentos: un combate de todos contra mí XDDD). **

**Bien, espero los comentarios y los aceptaré todos de buen grado, aunque me digáis lo malvada que soy por haber estado perdida durante meses o que para escribir esta bazofia mejor me quuedo tumbadita en el sofá. ****No os preocupéis, estoy preparada tanto para recibir críticas, como sugerencias (aunque espero que también haya alguien a quien le haya gustado)**

**Gracias por leer, y perdón por la tardanza. **

**Besos, Catumy **


	7. Chapter 7

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

No estaba demasiado lejos de la cabaña cuando escuchó aquel grito de pánico. Con sus desarrollados sentidos completamente alerta, se lanzó a la carrera hacia el lugar donde reposaban los humanos. ¿Qué demonios habría pasado? Sentía el corazón golpeándole fuertemente en el pecho a medida que avanzaba ¿y si les había ocurrido algo?

Al llegar, le sorprendió descubrir que todo estaba en aparente calma. Con pasos cautelosos y los músculos en tensión, avanzó los escasos metros que le separaban del destartalado refugio. La lluvia le dificultaba identificar con claridad el aroma de las personas que dormían en el interior pero algo tenía claro: no había restos de sangre por ninguna parte.

Entonces… ¿A qué había venido ese grito de terror? Miró a su alrededor. En principio, no había nada que llamara su atención… La oscuridad de la noche unida a la incesante lluvia le impedía buscar huellas o seguir rastros de modo que recurrió al único de los sentidos que no se enturbiaba a pesar de las condiciones climatológicas. Y tuvo suerte.

A poca distancia de donde se encontraba, puso escuchar con claridad el sonido de unos pasos tambaleantes, el chapoteo de unos pies al resbalar en un charco… ¿Alguien estaba huyendo de allí? Se puso en marcha. Fuera quien fuera, tendría que darle una explicación.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome apenas había caminado unos minutos cuando el agua acumulada la hizo resbalar. Con unos reflejos que no recordaba tener, se aferró a una rama baja, consiguiendo evitar la caída pero quedándose a medio camino del suelo, apenas sostenida con la fuerza de sus ya débiles brazos. Trató de realizar un esfuerzo para incorporarse pero su sujeción se partió, dejándola caer estrepitosamente sobre el agua embarrada.

El golpe apenas le dolió, pero de pronto se encontró sin fuerzas para continuar caminando. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de escapar? Y si así fuera… ¿Escapar de qué? Sabía de sobras que las pesadillas que le impedían descansar continuarían repitiéndose por mucha distancia que recorrieran sus pies. Y el peligro al que se enfrentaba no tendría inconvenientes en esperar quinientos años en el tiempo para encontrarla en Tokio. Fuera lo que fuera lo que deseaba mantener alejado de ella, iba a tener que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero consiguió contenerse. Pensó en lo patética que parecía sentada en plena noche en medio de un sucio charco, con la interminable tormenta azotando su maltrecho cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, apartándose el cabello mojado de la frente, y palpando la herida resultante de su accidente de tráfico de dos días antes. Con la mano trémula, recorrió sus delicadas facciones, encontrando rasguños e hinchazones desconocidas hasta entonces.

Suspiró, resignada. Había recibido muchos golpes sin quejarse ni tratar de defenderse. ¿Para qué? Quiso convencerse de que lo hacía todo por proteger a su familia pero, allí sentada bajo la lluvia, se preguntó si la batalla a la que se enfrentaba realmente merecería la pena.

Titubeó unos segundos antes de continuar con su exploración. Tragando saliva con suavidad, se levantó el borde inferior de su camisa, mostrando unos centímetros de piel, los suficientes como para convencerse de que su abdomen estaba intacto, como debía ser. Pero la sensación de ser herida había sido tan real… todavía sentía el vello de la nuca erizado al intuir que estaba en serio peligro.

De pronto tuvo la certeza de que no se encontraba sola. Trató de concentrarse en los cambios del ambiente pero únicamente percibió una cosa: un dolor agudo en el hombro izquierdo.

-.-.-.-.-

Sango observaba al monje mientras éste dormía profundamente. Así, tan tranquilo, parecía como si nunca hubiera cometido ninguna falta. Como si se tratara de aquel Miroku de siete años atrás. Aquel que la animaba, que le arrancaba una sonrisa, que estaba siempre acompañándola. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la traición de ese hombre iba a ser tan dolorosa?

Después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, todavía le dolía recordar el día en que el joven monje le informó de su próxima paternidad… le odió y le deseó toda clase de males. A él y a su pequeña fulana. Pocos meses después de ese encuentro, sucedió aquella desgracia por la que ella era incapaz de mirar la cara del pequeño de Miroku.

Y ese era solamente uno de los recuerdos que la atormentaban por las noches.

Miroku abrió los ojos de golpe. Algo había perturbado su descanso.

- Siento una presencia oscura en el bosque…

-.-.-.-.-

- Vuelve a la cabaña – ordenó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, mucho más cerca de lo que ella se esperaba. Kagome tomó aire antes de contestar.

- Vete al infierno.- murmuró entre dientes. Por un momento creyó que el intruso la dejaría tranquila pero tardó poco en comprobar que se equivocaba.

Una mano enorme la agarró por el brazo izquierdo, obligándola a que se levantara. Kagome no pudo reprimir una exclamación de dolor al verse levantada de esa forma. Levantó la mirada hacia su agresor y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la hicieron reaccionar sacudiendo su brazo violentamente para librarse del agarre.

- ¡Suéltame! – Dio un par de pasos para mantener la distancia con su adversario – No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima o…

- ¿O qué? – la interrumpió el hombre, desafiándola. Al ver que ella no le respondía, repitió la orden, aunque levantando la voz – ¡Vuelve a la cabaña!

Durante unos segundos permanecieron quietos, mirándose a los ojos con toda la rabia que puede expresar una mirada. Ninguno de ellos quería seguir observando al otro, pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para rendirse tan fácilmente ante su rival. Aunque solo se tratara de un duelo de miradas.

Inuyasha fue el primero en distraerse. Algo se había movido en la espesura del bosque. Algo grande y, probablemente, hambriento. Era peligroso continuar en ese lugar.

- Muévete- ordenó de forma autoritaria. Sin dejar de observar la espesura, trató de sujetarla por el brazo pero ella se retorció al sentir el contacto.

- ¡No me toques!

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Gruñó él al ver como ella se resistía - ¡Te digo que vengas!

Inuyasha trató de retenerla. Era plenamente consciente de que ambos corrían peligro si permanecían en la oscuridad del bosque pero la terca muchacha le dificultaba seriamente las cosas. Volvió sujetarla por los brazos pero antes de poder explicarle la situación, Kagome le arañó el rostro con furia, logrando así separarse del agarre.

Inuyasha soltó una exclamación de dolor al sentir las uñas de la muchacha hundiéndose en su piel. Deseó abofetearla por su atrevimiento pero luego percibió el olor que emanaba de la muchacha. A pesar de la reacción que había tenido, Kagome destilaba terror. ¿Acaso ella también había sentido esa presencia oscura en el interior del bosque? Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia ella, que retrocedía intentando mantenerse alejada de él.

- ¡No te me acerques! – gritó ella con la voz empañada por el miedo.

Que estúpida había sido saliendo sola en plena noche… ¿Acaso todavía no había aprendido la lección? El hanyou era capaz de cualquier cosa para recuperar los fragmentos de la Shikon… y ella llevaba el pequeño frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Aventurarse sola en medio de la noche había sido, a todos los efectos, como mostrarle un pañuelo rojo a un toro enfurecido. Y ahora no tenía escapatoria.

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre ella con un rápido movimiento, apartándola del camino en el mismo instante en que una enorme serpiente youkai emergía de entre las sombras directamente sobre ellos. Con la muchacha firmemente sujeta, Inuyasha saltó hacia la copa de un frondoso árbol. En el mismo instante en que sus pies tocaron la húmeda madera, se percató del temblor que dominaba el cuerpo de la miko, y de la forma en que ella trataba de protegerse, encogiendo su cuerpo y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

Quiso interrogarla sobre ese extraño comportamiento cuando la serpiente atacó de nuevo, esta vez golpeando el tronco del árbol con su monumental cabeza. El temblor del suelo sobre el que había sido depositada hizo logró hacer tambalear a Kagome, quien tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante y buscar apoyo en el musculoso cuerpo del hanyou, sujetándose con fuerza a las ropas de éste. Inuyasha respondió sosteniéndola con firmeza por la cintura y recibiendo a cambio, muy a pesar suyo, una corriente eléctrica que le atravesó la espina dorsal.

Durante unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron, aunque en esa ocasión no había desafío en ellas. Simplemente se trataba de una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Al escuchar el gruñido amenazador de la serpiente justo antes de que ésta volviera a golpear el tronco, reaccionaron.

Inuyasha soltó con cuidado el cuerpo de Kagome, asegurándose con una sola mirada de que la muchacha no iba a caerse del árbol mientras que él se encargaba de despachar a ese miserable youkai. Entonces, cuando encogió las piernas para impulsarse sobre el cuerpo del animal, algo llamó su atención. Concretamente, un palpitar al mismo nivel que su cadera que no le fue del todo desconocido.

- ¿Tessaiga? – murmuró, incrédulo.

La serpiente se irguió sobre su cola, alcanzando la altura de la rama sobre la que se habían refugiado los dos jóvenes. Sabía que estaba a punto de saborear un suculento manjar: una joven humana. Lástima que ésta estuviera acompañada de un insípido hanyou pero le daba igual. Tomaría el regalo de los dioses y se llenaría el estómago a costa de esos dos incautos.

- ¡Ahora es mi turno, serpiente del demonio! – gritó Inuyasha llevando una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

En el mismo instante en que Inuyasha lanzaba su amenaza, la serpiente recibió el golpe de un enorme hueso volador a la altura del cuello, lo que logró desestabilizar al animal. El youkai se giró, furioso por la interrupción, para comprobar que quien había osado interrumpir su cacería era otra mujer humana. Se relamió al pensar que toda esa suerte se debía, sin duda, a aquel extraño objeto que había encontrado unos días atrás…

- ¡Tiene un fragmento! – gritó Kagome, reaccionando ante el ligero resplandor rosado que emergía del cuerpo de la serpiente - ¡Está en el ojo izquierdo!

Sango atrapó al vuelo el Hiraikotsu y se dispuso a lanzarlo de nuevo cuando un sonido agudo cortó el aire. Una cuchilla lanzada desde algún punto entre los matorrales acababa de impactar en el punto exacto que Kagome había indicado. En cuestión de unas décimas de segundo, el cuerpo del youkai se deshizo en medio de un resplandor amarillento, dejando solo una pequeña piedra rosada como muestra de su existencia.

- ¿Estáis bien? – habló Miroku al llegar al pequeño claro.

- Estás en baja forma, Miroku – comentó Inuyasha al ver como el monje llegaba bastante después que la exterminadora. – Te has perdido la acción.

Ignorando los comentarios hacia su persona, y observando como Sango colocaba la tira de cuero a su Hiraikotsu para poder transportarlo mejor, el monje se inclinó para recoger el fragmento de la Shikon no Tamma. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sostenía uno entre sus manos que prácticamente se había olvidado de cómo eran. Sintió una reconfortante calidez recorriéndole la palma de la mano y sonrió. Iban por buen camino si querían detener a Naraku.

Kagome, mientras tanto, trató de deslizarse sigilosamente para separarse del cuerpo de Inuyasha, queriendo bajar del árbol por su propio pie. Había sido muy imprudente al quedarse sola e indefensa a merced del hanyou. Todavía le temblaban las piernas al pensar en el terror que había experimentado cuando éste se había abalanzado sobre ella. Antes de comprobar que él solamente había querido apartarla del camino de aquella horrible serpiente, pensó que su final había llegado. En aquel momento no logró emitir ni un solo sonido debido a la tensión del momento pero a partir de ese momento, no pensaba permitir que ese salvaje le tocara un solo cabello de su cabeza. Y si él se atrevía a hacerlo, ella se encargaría de tener muchos testigos delante. Ya había llegado la hora de dejar de ser ella la mala de la película. Las cosas tenían que cambiar si deseaba conservar su vida.

El hanyou, por su parte, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para percatarse del movimiento de la mujer a su lado. La Tessaiga había palpitado… ¿Acaso hubiera podido empuñarla como lo hacía antes? Y, si así era ¿por qué? No, recapacitó, seguro que habían sido imaginaciones suyas… Después de todo, hacía demasiado tiempo que él se limitaba a luchar con las manos desnudas, por lo que no era tan increíble que le hubiera parecido sentir el poder de la espada llamándolo. Pero habían sido solo eso, imaginaciones. Estaba prácticamente seguro de ello.

Volviendo en sí de sus propios pensamientos, escuchó el sonido de las ramas moviéndose al compás del cuerpo de Kagome, que trataba de deslizarse hacia el suelo. Pensando en la satisfacción que le daría ver como la muchacha resbalaba o quedaba atrapada entre las ramas, hiriéndola así en su propio orgullo, se acercó a ella y la levantó sin dificultad. Antes de que la miko pudiera percatarse de su intención, la posicionó sobre su hombro, sosteniéndola como si se tratara de un vulgar saco de forraje para animales y, de un simple salto, bajó al suelo.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito seas! – golpeó la espalda del hanyou el tiempo que le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

- Empiezo a estar harto de tus gritos… -dicho esto, la dejó caer sin miramientos sobre el lodo.

No alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando un youkai, veloz como el rayo, se plantó ante él para plantarle cara. Los ojos, habitualmente verdes, estaban casi negros por la furia que le embargaba ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito hanyou a tratar de esa forma a Kagome? Quizás hubiera llegado el momento de arreglarle las cuentas a ese arrogante…

- Buen disparo, Shippo. – Interrumpió Miroku, atento a la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente – Has dado justo en el blanco. No sabía que hubieras progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- ¡Keh! No ha estado mal – reconoció el hanyou, aunque muy a su pesar. Le molestaba no haber sido él quien acabara con ese sucio youkai. Caminó unos pocos pasos, esquivando a Shippo, y se detuvo frente al monje con la palma de la mano extendida hacia arriba. - Dame el fragmento, Miroku.

- ¿No debería ser Kagome quien los llevara? – El monje lo miró, extrañado.

- No me fío de ella – confesó el hanyou, receloso, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Miroku miró instintivamente a la miko que acababa de levantarse del suelo y trataba, inútilmente, de retirarse los restos de barro de la ropa. Ésta, al sentirse aludida levantó la mirada y la clavó en la espalda del hanyou.

- Que se meta los fragmentos por donde le quepan. Y ya que estamos – rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando – También puedes quedarte con éstos, maldito cretino.

Con un brusco movimiento, le lanzó a Inuyasha el frasco que contenía los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tamma. Éste, conteniéndose para no responder al insulto, recogió de suelo el frasco y depositó dentro de él el fragmento que Miroku le entregó con el semblante serio. Luego, ambos hombres observaron como la muchacha emprendía el camino de vuelta a la cabaña, seguida por Shippo, quien trataba de asegurarse de que la miko no hubiera recibido ningún tipo de daño.

- Parece ser que tomamos el rumbo adecuado – comentó Miroku refiriéndose al éxito en la búsqueda de fragmentos. – Pero… ¿no te parece extraño que pudiera detectar este fragmento desde la aldea? Hemos caminado durante todo el día…

- ¿Y qué? – contestó Sango, acercándose a los hombre.

- Es mucha distancia… Quizás se haya estado entrenando en su tiempo.

- ¿Entrenando? Si ella ni siquiera deseaba regresar…

Sin dejar tiempo al monje para que le contestara, Sango también comenzó a caminar. Era imposible que Kagome se hubiera entrenado para percibir fragmentos. Después de todo, la miko se había desentendido muchos años atrás de esa tarea ¿para que iba a querer perfeccionar su habilidad? Seguro que Miroku estaba equivocado.

**CONTINUARA**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son míos. Escribo porque me apetece y para el que tenga ganas de leer.

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

La lluvia seguía cayendo al amanecer del día siguiente. Kagome volvió a colocarse el impermeable, aunque, después del enfrentamiento del día anterior, dudaba que le hiciera falta cubrir un cuerpo que ya estaba empapado. Sentía mojada hasta la ropa interior y eso era más que desagradable. El frío y la humedad, unidos a la falta de descanso, la mantenían en un estado de irritación constante. Casi esperaba que Inuyasha le dirigiera la palabra para poder descargar su malhumor.

Se pusieron en marcha nada más salir el sol. Cuando hicieron un alto para descansar, la miko aprovechó para tomarse una barrita energética que había traído de su época. Pensó en ofrecerles algo a sus compañeros pero vio que cada uno se apañaba con lo que tenía. Miroku tomaba frutas y Sango sacó una especie de panecillo de su bolsa. Shippo había desaparecido para inspeccionar los alrededores y en cuanto a Inuyasha… Decidió que, aunque estuviera arrastrándose por el suelo muerto de hambre, ella no le dejaría ni lamer el envoltorio de su comida. Lástima que eso no estuviera sucediendo, hubiera sido divertido verlo suplicar.

El día entero se les fue caminando y en todo el tiempo apenas cruzaron un par de palabras entre ellos. De vez en cuando llegaban a un cruce de caminos y alguien le preguntaba a Kagome cuál era el mejor camino a seguir. Y ella elegía sin mediar palabra. Así transcurrieron las horas hasta que el cielo volvió a oscurecerse.

- Sería mejor empezar a buscar refugio para pasar la noche. – comentó Sango, preocupada por la creciente oscuridad.

- Creo que un poco más adelante hay una aldea. Quizás alguien podría ofrecernos alojamiento.

- ¿Sigues detectando nubes negras de mala suerte? – se le escapó a Kagome, involuntariamente. Miroku se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

Caminaron hasta llegar al pueblo en cuestión donde, en cuestión de minutos, les ofrecieron alojamiento en la casa más lujosa de los alrededores. Una hermosa muchacha les sirvió la cena y después les indicó donde podrían tomar un baño en las aguas termales cercanas a la aldea. Kagome pudo observar que Miroku no miró a la muchacha de forma lasciva ni una sola vez.

- ¿Baños termales? Eso suena bien.- comentó Miroku. - ¿Quién va primero?

- Iré yo – contestó Sango, al tiempo que se levantaba.

Sin decir nada, ni mirar a nadie en particular, tomó sus cosas y salió de la estancia, dejando a los tres hombres en compañía de la miko. El monje se giró hacia Kagome.

- ¿No quieres ir también?

- Será mejor que vaya después – suspiró ella.

Al fin y al cabo, Sango no la había invitado a acompañarla. Quizás fuera mejor así ya que había cosas que era mejor no compartir con nadie.

-.-.-.-.-

Sango se encontraba de regreso a la casa después de un baño que no había conseguido relajarla en absoluto. La reciente herida de la pierna la estaba matando con tanto caminar, se la frotó por encima de la ropa. Quizás si aplicara alguno de los remedios de Kagome… ¡No! No pensaba pedirle nada a la miko. Tampoco le dolía tanto. Tan solo era un rasguño. Una pequeña herida a causa de su último enfrentamiento con Kohaku… Respiró fuerte.

Su hermano, a pesar de los años transcurridos, seguía teniendo la apariencia de un chiquillo. Calculó que, de no haberse cruzado Naraku en sus vidas, ahora Kohaku sería todo un hombre. Probablemente hubiera destacado como exterminador y más de una mujer hubiera desead tenerlo como marido. Quizás, si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, ella misma estaría casada a esas alturas e incluso era posible que algún pequeño correteara por el pueblo de los exterminadores. Un pequeño de ojos azules…

Un grito la sobresaltó. Provenía del interior de la casa. Dejando atrás sus absurdos pensamientos, echó a correr todo lo rápido que le permitía su dolorida pierna. Tenía que darse prisa.

Eran gritos de terror.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Despierta!

Kagome abrió os ojos y miró a su alrededor. Ahí estaba Miroku, sano y salvo. Y Shippo, con todos sus miembros intactos. Levantó la mirada hacia Inuyasha justo en el momento en que una gruesa lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla de esa forma? La puerta se abrió violentamente y entró una jadeante Sango sosteniendo en alto el Hiraikotsu. Kagome se sintió tentada de lanzarse a su cuello para abrazarla. Fue una tentación fuerte. Muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó al exterminadora al ver que todo estaba, aparentemente, tranquilo.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mi – gruñó Inuyasha por lo bajo.

- Una pesadilla – explicó Miroku, soltando con suavidad los hombros de Kagome. - ¿Te sientes bien, Kagome?

¿Otra pesadilla? Pero si tan solo había cerrado los ojos unos segundos… Al parecer, el sueño la había vencido a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta. Fragmentos de su sueño acudieron a su mente, haciéndola estremecer de nuevo. Le pareció que Miroku adelantaba una mano como para consolarla, pero algo lo detuvo. Le agradeció mentalmente por no haberla tocado, no hubiera podido soportarlo sin echarse a llorar.

La miko levantó la cabeza, tratando de ignorar las miradas interrogantes de cuatro pares de ojos. No estaba preparada para contarles lo que estaba viviendo en sueños. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba salir de esa habitación asfixiante.

Se levantó intentando mostrar una entereza que no tenía y caminó hasta la puerta sin dar ninguna explicación. Sentía un temblor en las piernas que amenazaba con hacerla caer en cualquier momento. Rezó mentalmente para que, si acababa en el suelo, ocurriera fuera del campo visual de sus compañeros de viaje. No soportaría otra humillación en tan poco tiempo. Y la maldita lluvia incesante no ayudaba en absoluto.

Caminó por el sendero que bajaba a las aguas termales. Dudó acerca de lo que tenía que hacer; por una parte deseaba darse un baño caliente que disipara el cansancio acumulado en sus huesos pero por otra… La verdad era que la aterraba sentirse tan sola e indefensa. Intentó concentrarse en su alrededor para detectar algún posible peligro pero no sintió nada especial.

Se sentó bajo el refugio que le ofrecían unos peñascos. Sentía la humedad del ambiente pero, por lo menos, la tormenta no descargaba su furia sobre su cabeza, y eso ya era algo.

Metió las manos en el agua caliente, formó un cuenco con ellas y procedió a lavarse la cara. El contacto de su piel con el agua caliente la hizo suspirar. La pesadilla tenía que quedar atrás. No se trataba de un presagio, debía convencerse a sí misma de ello. Shippo no iba a ser desmembrado ni Sango atravesada por unas garras demoníacas. El cuello de Miroku estaba perfectamente enderezado y ella… era más que obvio que estaba viva, su camiseta estaba entera y en su pecho no había señal de ningún zarpazo.

Aunque todavía tenía que asegurarse de eso ultimo. Movió el cuello de la camiseta para poder mirar dentro… Sí, ni rastro de sangre. Solo aquella vieja herida en el hombro izquierdo. Un momento ¿Cuándo se había hecho ese cardenal en el hombro? No recordaba haberse golpeado pero…

- ¿Estás bien?

Una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó y la obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento. Giró la cabeza a una velocidad más que suficiente como para dislocarse el cuello y se encontró con Shippo, que la miraba preocupado desde una distancia prudencial.

- Se me pasará – respondió ella.

- Tienes mala cara.

- No estoy en mi mejor momento.

- No eres la única.

Shippo se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de la muchacha. Kagome sintió que entre ellos seguía habiendo ese lazo especial que les permitía entenderse con pocas palabras. Solo que Shippo hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser aquel pequeño cachorro kitsune que viajaba en la cesta de su bicicleta y al que acunaba por las noches.

Se había convertido en un apuesto joven, aparentaba aproximadamente la edad de Souta, unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Seguía llevando una coleta pelirroja pero sus rasgos se habían afilado, dejando atrás las redondeces de los niños. Era, en pocas palabras, muy atractivo. Su cuerpo era delgado pero fibroso, podían palparse los músculos a través de la camisa. La clase de chico que, de haber vivido en su época, sería el dueño de los pensamientos de más de una mujer. Y, probablemente, de más de dos.

Lo oyó suspirar y supuso que se estaba relajando. Sintió como la simple presencia de Shippo bastaba para tranquilizarse ella misma. Pensó en las pocas palabras que lo había escuchado pronunciar hasta entonces. También su voz era diferente, varonil, grave pero dulce al mismo tiempo.

- Aquel día… - murmuró Shippo – El día que te marchaste… Yo lo vi todo.

- No quiero hablar de eso – lo cortó Kagome, visiblemente incómoda.

- Yo tampoco.

Quedaron en silencio. Kagome sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero se esforzó para no dejarlas caer. Ese día… era demasiado doloroso para ella. Los reproches, los gritos, el dolor… Sintió que se mareaba.

- Puedes llorar.

Kagome levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes que la miraban con ternura. No, decidió, no pensaba llorar. Aquello había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás, habían pasado siete años desde entonces, una eternidad… El tener que viajar ahora con el causante de su sufrimiento no significaba nada para ella. Es más, quizá incluso podrá aprovecharse de la situación para demostrar su fortaleza, su capacidad de superación y la potencia de sus poderes.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – el youkai se encogió de hombros. Había detectado una presencia cerca de ellos y no deseaba que quien los observaba tuviera más información de la que se merecía.

- Pregunta.

- No me contestes si no quieres pero… ¿por qué… por qué dejaste de hablar? – su pregunta fue casi un susurro. La avergonzaba preguntarle eso al muchacho pero una parte de ella, la parte que siempre se había preocupado por aquel pequeño cachorro necesitaba saberlo.

- Porque no tenía nada que decir – fue la simple contestación del chico. Kagome lo entendió.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir ahora?

Shippo se quedó callado unos segundos. Sabía que lo que dijera tenía que servir tanto para tranquilizar a Kagome como para marcar las distancias con el observador que no había sido invitado. Pensó un momento y después, simplemente se limitó a dejar clara su posición.

- Que estoy de tu parte.

Kagome suspiró, aliviada. Sin pensarlo mucho reclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro del youkai, un gesto al que éste respondió pasando su brazo por la cintura de la muchacha. Así, estrechamente unidos, pasaron un rato viendo la lluvia caer.

- Gracias – susurró ella.

Cerca, unos ojos dorados se cerraban con fuerza, tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen de lo que podría haber sido si ella no se hubiera marchado.

-.-.-.-.-

Miroku observaba atentamente todos los movimientos de la exterminadora. Ella, por su parte, se dedicaba a limpiar el Hiraikotsu, manchado por la incesante lluvia que los acompañaba desde que iniciaron el viaje.

El monje miró su mano derecha, donde un rosario mantenía su maldición bajo control. Si su abuelo nunca se hubiera topado con Naraku… las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Para empezar, esa mujer no estaría dándole la espalda con esa indiferencia. O quizás sí. Después de todo, él nunca había probado a hacerlo de esa forma…

- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? – al darse la vuelta, Sango se había encontrado con un monje extrañamente ruborizado y con una sonrisa de lo más característica. Al hablarle, el monje se puso serio.

- Solo estaba pensando que hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos solos, tu y yo.

- No el suficiente. – murmuró ella al levantarse para salir de la habitación.

- ¡Sango! – La llamó el monje - ¿Hasta cuándo, Sango?

- ¿Hasta cuándo qué? – preguntó ella a su vez, sin volverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Hasta cuando esta situación? – Se acercó un poco más a ella – Hasta cuando no vamos a ser capaces de mantener una conversación trivial, hasta cuando vas a rechazar respirar el mismo aire que yo… ¿Hasta cuándo?

- Es lo mejor Miroku, créeme.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando la mano del monje la sujetó por el brazo. Ella se quedó quieta, pero no volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

- Háblame Sango… por favor…

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

La exterminadora se zafó del agarre y salió sin hacer ruido. Después, comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín limpiándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

-.-.-.-.-

Shippo y Kagome avanzaban en silencio por el sendero de vuelta a la casa. Les bastaba la mutua compañía y no necesitaban llenar el silencio con frases superfluas. Todo estaba claro entre ellos. Y solo saberlo les proporcionaba un inmenso bienestar a ambos. De pronto, el youkai se detuvo y agudizó el oído. Extendió una mano y colocó a la miko detrás de él, actuando a modo de escudo. Ella comprendió: no estaban solos.

- ¿Cuántos son? – preguntó ella con voz queda.

- Cinco.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella misma era capaz de escuchar un extraño batir de alas. Sintió como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba y, sin darse cuenta, se aferró a la camisa del youkai que la acompañaba. Sabía que Shippo había crecido pero ¿hasta dónde llegaba su fuerza ahora? Una figura roja apareció de pronto junto a ellos.

- Quedaos quietos. Son demonios alados, tienen mala vista.

- Su oído es bueno – Shippo sabía que hacía un rato que Inuyasha los seguía pero le sorprendía que hubiera sido capaz de mostrar su presencia. No pudo evitar la tentación de llevarle la contraria.

- Pues entonces quédate callado – le ordenó el hanyou, poniéndose en guardia.

Unos segundos después, entre los árboles, aparecieron las siluetas de cinco demonios extraños. Tenían un torso humano, aunque con cuatro brazos, piernas velludas terminadas en una especie de pezuñas y un par de alas que, extendidas, rondarían los dos metros. Kagome tragó saliva cuando, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver los enormes colmillos que asomaban de sus bocas.

- ¿Dónde se han metido? – gruñó uno de ellos.

- Estaban aquí hace un momento.

- ¡Seguid buscando idiotas! –Gritó el más grande, que parecía ser el jefe – No pueden haber ido muy lejos.

Kagome se estremeció. La voz de esos demonios le causaba dolor en los oídos. Sintió el impulso de tapárselos pero sabía que cualquier movimiento podía delatarles. En cambio, se aferró más fuerte a la camisa de Shippo.

- ¡Un momento! – Gritó uno de los youkais – Puedo oler algo…

Los otros youkais se quedaron todos quietos y empezaron a olfatear el aire. De pronto, y como si hubieran recibido una orden simultánea, se lanzaron en picado hacia donde los compañeros seguían inmóviles.

- ¿Tenéis ganas de jugar? – Gruñó Inuyasha - ¡Demostradme de que estáis hechos!

Con un grito, se lanzó hacia delante, haciendo impactar su puño en la cara de uno de los demonios. Otro de ellos se unió al combate. Otros dos se lanzaron sobre Shippo, logrando apartarlo de Kagome. La miko, indefensa, trató de ocultarse entre los árboles, pero el jefe de los youkais estaba atento y a la espera de que la sacerdotisa realizara algún movimiento en falso. Con un solo batir de sus alas, se situó frente a ella, usando sus cuatro brazos para inmovilizarla.

- ¡Kagome! - gritó Shippo. Trató de eliminar a uno de los demonios clavándole sus garras pero éste lo esquivó con un ágil movimiento mientras que el otro le golpeaba por la espalda.

- ¡Quitaos del medio! – amenazaba Inuyasha al tiempo que golpeaba en el estómago a uno de sus rivales.

Ambos, tanto Shippo como Inuyasha, retomaron sus respectivos combates tratando de obtener un hueco entre sus enemigos para poder ir a socorrer a la miko pero estaba resultando más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio. Los demonios alados eran muy rápidos, a pesar de su mala visión, y, en ambos casos, eran dos contra uno.

Mientras, Kagome se removía dentro del asfixiante abrazo del jefe youkai, quien se elevaba cada vez más con la potencia de sus alas. Sin dejar de reírse ante la presa cazada, pasó su viscosa lengua por el cuello y la mejilla de la mujer, quien no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de repugnancia.

- Vamos muchacha, sé buena con Yukimaru y dime donde guardas los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

- Aparta tus manos de mi, monstruo – amenazó ella, hablando entre dientes.

- O lo haces por las buenas o lo harás por las malas – sonrió mostrando sus horribles dientes - ¿Qué crees que quedaría de ti si te dejo caer desde esta altura?

Con una risa demoníaca, el monstruo la soltó, dejándola caer unos metros. Kagome dio un grito al ver el suelo acercarse a tanta velocidad. Pero Yukimaru todavía no había obtenido lo que quería de ella, de modo que la atrapó por un brazo y la mantuvo así, suspendida en el aire.

Kagome miró al suelo y sintió vértigo. Le dolía el brazo debido al fuerte agarre del demonio y el hombro por aguantar la tensión de su propio peso suspendido en el aire. Buscó con la mirada a Shippo y a Inuyasha pero no podía ver nada ya que estaban bastante por encima de las copas de los árboles, con lo que no había forma de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a nivel del suelo.

- No te preocupes por esos dos – gruñó Yukimaru – mis chicos sabrán qué hacer con ellos. No se obtiene gran cosa de los hanyous pero ese kitsune tiene una hermosa piel.

Kagome sintió que la furia circulaba por su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y trató de concentrar sus poderes. No podía permitirlo. Nadie más iba a sufrir por su culpa, nadie… Ella tenía que cuidarse por sí misma… Y cuidar de los suyos.

- Vamos mujer… ¿Dónde tienes los fragmentos? – la levantó, todavía sujeta por el brazo, hasta ponerla a la altura de su cara. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor – Si me lo dices, quien sabe, quizá podría mantenerte con vida después de todo.

El youkai acercó su cara a la de la muchacha, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, para verla mejor. Si, pensó, era una muchacha muy hermosa y quizás merecería la pena quedársela un tiempo hasta que se aburriera de ella. Luego sería un buen juguete para sus chicos.

- ¿Qué me dices? – Habló muy cerca de la muchacha - ¿No vas a decirme algo tan insignificante?

- ¡El aliento te apesta! – gritó ella, furiosa.

- ¡Tu lo has querido estúpida humana!

El youkai la soltó del brazo al mismo tiempo que la cogía por el cuello, tratando de asfixiarla. En cuestión de segundos, el rostro de aquella perra se volvería azul y ella accedería a darle la información que deseaba. Si no, siempre le quedaba dejar que se estrellara contra el suelo y después buscar los fragmentos entre los restos. Pero no contaba con lo que sucedió a continuación.

Kagome, con sus dos brazos libres de toda sujeción, apoyó las palmas de las manos en el pecho del youkai y una luz purificadora empezó a manar de ellas. Yukimaru soltó un grito de dolor que alertó a sus compañeros, quienes acudieron a toda velocidad a socorrer a su jefe, dejando a medias sus respectivos combates.

Inuyasha y Shippo se miraron una milésima de segundo, para después saltar ágilmente hacia las ramas más altas de los árboles. Lo que vieron los dejó atónitos.

Kagome, todavía sostenida por las manos de Yukimaru, creaba una enorme bola de energía con sus manos y, de alguna forma, logró desintegrar a los youkais que trataron de acercarse. Los rayos empezaron a caer a su alrededor y la tormenta empeoró notablemente, como si la energía purificadora de la miko pudiera controlar los elementos.

Shippo fue a saltar para sacar de allí a Kagome pero Inuyasha lo sujetó de un brazo.

- ¡Está fuera de control! – Le advirtió – Si te acercas es capaz de eliminarte a ti también.

Shippo apretó los dientes, sabiendo que el hanyou tenía razón. Kagome, allá arriba, no podía recibir ayuda por su parte mientras estuviera en ese estado. Pero la bola de energía seguía creciendo más y más, siendo solo cuestión de tiempo que llegara a alcanzarlos a ellos.

- ¡Kagome! – Gritó Shippo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones- ¡Detente!

La miko, al escuchar la voz del kitsune, abrió los ojos de repente, y la energía que manaba de ella se detuvo. El cuerpo de Yukimaru desapareció en una nube de polvo y el cuerpo de Kagome cayó al vacío. El suelo se aproximaba cada vez más cerca y por su mente pasaron imágenes que ya creía olvidadas a gran velocidad. El pasado, los viajes a través del tiempo, la sonrisa de Miroku, el cariño de Sango, el pequeño Shippo y… ahí estaba él: Inuyasha. Contento, triste, concentrado, dormido… Inuyasha, siempre Inuyasha. Gritó ¿Cuándo llegaría el golpe contra el suelo?

Al verla caer, Shippo quiso saltar hacia ella, pero uno de los demonios alados, el único que había sobrevivido al ataque de Kagome, se aferró a su pierna, impidiéndole actuar. Mientras sacaba una de las cuchillas que utilizaba como arma y la clavaba en la frente del youkai, tuvo tiempo de ver como un destello rojizo se lanzaba para detener la caída de la miko.

Kagome golpeó contra algo que resultó ser bastante menos duro que el suelo de tierra y rocas. Sintió que algo se deslizaba por su espalda y bajo sus piernas justo antes de derrapar un buen tramo antes de detenerse. Al detenerse, se atrevió a apartar los brazos que, instintivamente, había colocado para protegerse la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue un traje rojo. Lo segundo, al alzar la mirada, unos ojos dorados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La sacerdotisa, ya del todo consciente de quien era el que la sostenía entre sus brazos, le propinó un empujón, sin calcular que al hacerle tambalear, ella misma iba a dar con sus huesos en el suelo. Se alejó como pudo, medio a gatas, medio reptando, mientras que el hanyou la miraba con ojos confusos. Shippo se acercó corriendo y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo embarrado.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?

- ¡Shippo! – Lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él- ¡Pensé que te habían lastimado!

- Estoy bien. – Colocó sus brazos en la espalda de la joven, quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al joven youkai. – Tranquila, ya ha pasado.

Inuyasha los miró con melancolía. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Muchísimo.

La época de los abrazos, de las miradas preocupadas, de las lágrimas en el hombro… todo aquello había terminado para él. Y eso era lo mejor, definitivamente. No podía dejarse embaucar de nuevo por ese bonito par de ojos marrones. En esos momentos, debía mantener la cabeza fría. Aunque… no pudo evitar una leve punzada de celos en su pecho.

Sobre sus cabezas, la tormenta amainó, pasando a ser solo una suave llovizna.

**CONTINUARA**

**Si, continúo viva. Prometí que no dejaría ninguna historia sin terminar… Aunque tarde un año en actualizar… o más, la verdad es que no llevo la cuenta. Espero que tengáis el detalle de no hacer el recuento. O, al menos, no me lo digáis. U**

**Ojala que os haya gustado, las peleas no son lo mío, las encuentro poco realistas. En fin, es muy difícil escribir tanta acción de forma clara y coherente. Al menos, lo es para mí. **

**Lo dicho, que espero que os haya gustado. ¡Y todo esto en una tarde!**

**Besos, Catumy **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jo, no es justo, yo quiero que Inuyasha me pertenezca a mí… En fin, de momento eso no es posible así que me conformare con escribir por entretenerme y que lea el que tenga ganas de hacerlo.**

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

Kagome sentía las miradas de sus compañeros de viaje sobre su espalda mientras les indicaba el camino a seguir a través del bosque. Atrás había quedado la aldea junto a las aguas termales y los amables aldeanos que les habían proporcionado suficientes verduras para que todo el grupo se alimentara durante un par de días. Lo que no conseguían dejar atrás era una pregunta no pronunciada: ¿Cómo había sido capaz la sacerdotisa de crear esa enorme bola de energía?

Se suponía que solamente las sacerdotisas mejor entrenadas y con más años de experiencia eran capaces de crear energía de la nada, por lo que a sus compañeros no les cuadraba en absoluto que ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso. Se encogió de hombros, ya que era algo que ni ella misma conseguiría explicar por más vueltas que le diera. Supuso que todo fue a causa del miedo. Si, se dijo a sí misma, ya en el pasado sus emociones condicionaban en gran medida la potencia de sus poderes. Así pues, pensó, no le daría más vueltas al asunto. Y si los demás sentían curiosidad al respecto, eso no era problema suyo.

Se detuvo en una intersección de caminos. Era el momento de concentrarse y tratar de encontrar algún fragmento en la distancia. El primer día que lo hizo no le pareció complicado pero en ese momento, después de 3 días de viaje en los que apenas había conseguido dormir, la cosa se complicaba bastante. Cerró los ojos tratando de aislarse de las interferencias del exterior pero tuvo que abrirlos de inmediato al sentirse mareada.

Miroku se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué no descansamos un rato? Llevamos caminando desde que salió el sol.

- Hace días que no sale el sol – murmuró Sango, mirando al cielo.

Todos la imitaron, Kagome incluida. Era cierto, la lluvia, que había llegado junto con la sacerdotisa del futuro, se negaba a dejar de caer. Y, si miraban al horizonte, en todas direcciones se veían nubarrones oscuros. Difícilmente verían la luz del sol en los próximos días.

- Nada de descansar – el grito del hanyou interrumpió las cavilaciones del grupo – Tenemos que continuar.

- Vamos Inuyasha, un descanso no te matará… - el monje trató de convencer a su amigo, pero se calló al percatarse de que éste le ignoraba y se dirigía ahora a la sacerdotisa que los acompañaba.

- Elige un camino. – ordenó bruscamente.

- El que te lleve directo a un acantilado – contestó ella sin mirarlo, ajustándose el impermeable.

- ¿Planeas tirarme?

- Planeo que te tires. Ahora cállate, intento concentrarme.

Inuyasha tuvo que callarse, furioso por la agilidad de esa lengua viperina. Maldita Kagome ¿Acaso siempre tenía que tener la última palabra?

Pasó un minuto, pasaron dos, pasaron muchos minutos y la sacerdotisa no se decidía. El grupo se fue acomodando bajo los árboles, tratando de encontrar un rincón más o menos resguardado de la lluvia, con poco éxito, a decir verdad. Kagome seguía a la intemperie, con su cabeza parcialmente cubierta por la tela del impermeable y los sentidos alertas. Aún así, a pesar de su esfuerzo, no ocurría nada. Ni una sola señal, ni una sola pista ¿Dónde se habían metido los fragmentos?

Exhausta, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, respirando con fuerza. Justo se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la frente cuando sintió unas manos finas sobre su espalda. Shippo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No puedo verlos…

- Tranquila – intervino Miroku – simplemente, seguiremos andando, como en los viejos tiempos.

Inuyasha murmuró por lo bajo algo acerca de unas "hembras inútiles" pero nadie le hizo caso. Kagome trató de levantarse pero Shippo fue más rápido que ella y se colocó de forma que la muchacha tuviera acceso a su bien formada espalda. Ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa que el youkai correspondió.

-.-.-.-.-

El día iba avanzando lentamente para el grupo de viajeros. Se encontraban recorriendo un camino embarrado a través del bosque cuando Shippo e Inuyasha oyeron algo que los alertó. Miroku y Sango se pusieron alerta al ver que sus compañeros se tensaban. Kagome, quien se encontraba todavía sobre la espalda del youkai, bajó de un salto y miró a su alrededor.

- Estoy notando un fragmento – susurró de forma apenas imperceptible. – Se mueve muy rápido…

- ¿Dónde?- Exigió saber el hanyou, con las garras preparadas para atacar.

La sacerdotisa movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de seguir la estela del youkai poseedor del fragmento de la perla pero era demasiado rápido para ella. Si no se detenía pronto iba a perderlo…

- ¡Se está alejando!

Para sorpresa de todos, Kagome echó a correr entre los árboles, seguida muy de cerca por los demás. Ella se dejaba guiar por el oscuro resplandor del fragmento contaminado pero cada vez estaba más lejos. Y sus piernas estaban llegando al límite de sus fuerzas.

- ¡Shippo! – Gritó, con desesperación.- ¡Se escapa!

El youkai comprendió sin necesidad de más explicaciones. En un ágil movimiento, colocó a la miko a su espalda y se elevó de un salto por encima de los árboles. Inuyasha los siguió con movimientos más pausados pero con idéntica eficacia.

- ¡Esperadnos! – gritó Miroku, corriendo lo más rápido que podía – Nos han dejado atrás…

Sango maldijo ante lo evidente. Corriendo, dos simples humanos nunca se podrían comparar con Shippo e Inuyasha. Claro que, había otra opción… Aunque había jurado no volver a hacerlo si no era estrictamente necesario, la exterminadora se llevó dos dedos a la boca y lanzó un 

silbido agudo y prolongado. Miroku la miró, sorprendido por la inesperada acción pero optó por esperar, confiando en el criterio de Sango.

Minutos después, un gruñido amenazador se escuchó entre los árboles más cercanos. Miroku se llevó la mano al rosario que contenía la Kazaana pero se detuvo ante un gesto de la mano de Sango. Ella conocía perfectamente ese sonido, de modo que sonrió.

- Cuanto tiempo…

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos ¿Dos fragmentos diferentes? Uno de ellos continuaba moviéndose con agilidad entre los árboles, alejándose, mientras que el otro parecía haberse detenido. Era el momento de tomar una decisión.

- ¡Se ha detenido! – Gritó Kagome para hacerse oír por encima del sonido del viento - ¡Junto al lago!

Inuyasha y Shippo se detuvieron junto a la orilla y examinaron los alrededores. No había ni el menor rastro de ningún youkai ni nada que se le pareciera. Kagome se bajó ágilmente de la espalda del youkai y miró el paisaje que la rodeaba. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

- Está en el agua… - murmuró ella al ver el débil resplandor del fragmento.

Los tres se acercaron cautelosamente a la orilla. Instintivamente, Inuyasha extendió un brazo para tratar de resguardar a la sacerdotisa pero ésta rechazó su contacto con un rápido movimiento, poniéndose fuera de su alcance. El hanyou no pudo evitar molestarse ante el desplante. ¿No quería que la tocara? Pues ya vería quien iba a ser el idiota que saliera corriendo detrás de ella para mantenerla a salvo. Maldita perra desagradecida.

Un sonido inesperado los sacó de su concentración. Una voz femenina se acercaba cantando una alegre canción. En cuestión de pocos segundos, de entre el denso follaje apareció la figura de una joven, casi una niña, que se acercaba confiada hacia la orilla. La oscuridad no les permitía distinguir sus rasgos, solamente eran capaces de ver que tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

- ¡Se mueve!

Kagome advirtió el movimiento del fragmento de la perla en dirección a la joven desconocida y salió corriendo en esa dirección. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando la figura de un enorme dragón de dos cabezas emergió del agua, obligando a la muchacha desconocida a gritar, horrorizada.

Kagome, sin dudarlo, echó a correr hacia la indefensa joven, dispuesta a ponerla a salvo aún sabiendo que eso la ponía en peligro a ella misma. Inuyasha se lanzó contra una de las cabezas y la rasguñó con sus garras mientras que Shippo le clavaba tres cuchillas a la otra cabeza. El dragón rugió, furioso por ser molestado justo antes de un sabroso bocado, y nadó unos metros hacia atrás. Entonces, en medio de olas de varios metros de altura, del pecho del dragón salió con potencia una llamarada inmensa, en dirección a la joven desconocida.

- ¡Cuidado! – Inuyasha y Shippo trataron de salvarla pero un par de garras que salían de las profundidades del lago les detuvieron en plena carrera, aprisionándolos con fuerza e impidiéndoles casi el respirar.

Solo Kagome fue capaz de llegar a la muchacha, quien se mantenía hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Sin perder un segundo, la miko la abrazó con fuerza y levantó la vista justo antes de que la enorme llamarada las alcanzara de pleno. Instintivamente, levantó una mano, tratando de alejar el fuego.

- ¡Kagome! – no pudo evitar gritar el hanyou.

Después todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Una barrera de energía rosada protegió a la sacerdotisa y a su protegida del fuego, desviándolo a los lados y dejándolas a ambas intactas. Milagrosamente, habían resultado ilesas.

Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que le estaban mostrando sus ojos. La sacerdotisa venida del futuro acababa de crear una enorme barrera espiritual lo suficientemente poderosa como para repeler el ataque del dragón y, por la expresión de su cara, cualquiera diría que no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había hecho.

Pero ese no era el mejor momento para cavilaciones, ya que una de las cabezas del dragón se acercaba peligrosamente a Shippo, quien luchaba ferozmente por librarse del agarre que lo mantenía prisionero. El hanyou tensó sus músculos, tratando de aflojar las garras que lo sujetaban a él cuando sintió un extraño palpitar en la cintura.

- ¿Tessaiga?

Un cálido latido le respondió y el hanyou ya no tuvo más dudas. La espada le estaba llamando. Pero para hacer algo lo primero era escapar de las garras del dragón. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas pero la presión de las garras sobre su cuerpo iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto en que al hanyou le costaba respirar. En su cintura, el latido de la espada sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte.

Shippo, por su parte, no era menos que Inuyasha y también forcejeaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas. Podía ver como una de las cabezas del dragón se relamía al tiempo que se acercaba a él con claras intenciones. El youkai cerró los ojos, sin poder creer que iba a terminar como aperitivo para un dragón. Sintió el nauseabundo aliento del monstruo en su cara y acertó a pensar que no había podido despedirse de Kagome.

Sus finos oídos captaron como algo cortaba el viento para después golpear con fuerza la frente del dragón, el cual retrocedió ante el impacto. Shippo abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver como Sango recogía el Hiraikotsu al tiempo que empujaba de un codazo a Miroku al suelo desde la que era su montura. La reconoció al instante.

- ¡Kirara!

La exterminadora, siempre a lomos de la reaparecida mononoke, lanzó de nuevo su Hiraikotsu con puntería, golpeando una de las garras del dragón y liberando a Inuyasha de su prisión. El hanyou cayó sobre sus dos pies y volvió a impulsarse para lanzar sus garras de acero y liberar así al joven kitsune.

El dragón miró a su alrededor, pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas en cuestión de minutos. Hacía poco él se encontraba acechando a una joven humana con el firme propósito de llenarse el estómago y en ese momento… ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Esa piedra rosada que había encontrado estaba maldita, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Nadó unos metros atrás y, con rapidez, volvió a lanzar una potente llamarada que nació del centro de su pecho.

Kagome, esta vez algo más segura de sí misma, se colocó delante del grupo y levantó no uno, si no los dos brazos con las palmas extendidas hacia delante. La barrera que creó esta vez fue mucho más potente, de forma que alcanzó a cubrir a todos sus compañeros y a la joven desconocida, que la miraba con ojos asombrados. La sacerdotisa notaba que las fuerzas la abandonaban pero el dragón no parecía demasiado dispuesto a terminar el ataque, ya que la vida le iba en ello.

La tierra del interior de la barrera comenzó a resquebrajarse, la tormenta empeoró en cuestión de segundos y volvieron a caer rayos a su alrededor. El lago comenzó a desbordarse con el consiguiente riesgo de inundación… La escena era caótica. Un rayo cayó entre los árboles y se desató un incendio a sus espaldas.

Pero el dragón empleaba toda su fuerza demoníaca y la resistencia de la sacerdotisa empezaba a llegar a su límite. Kagome apretó los dientes tratando de soportar la presión sobre sus ya de por sí cansados músculos y sintió que le sangraba la nariz. Le quedaban pocas fuerzas pero sabía que de ella dependían sus compañeros. Si su barrera se deshacía…

Una figura surgió entre los árboles a toda velocidad. Le bastó un segundo para comprender la situación, aunque le extrañó que el hanyou estuviera con las manos vacías ¿Qué clase de combate era ese? Iba a seguir de largo cuando identificó a la joven que se mantenía agazapada a la espalda de la poderosa sacerdotisa.

Sin un movimiento apresurado ni fuera de lugar, desenvainó su poderosa espada youkai y, con un solo mandoble, separó las cabezas del dragón de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, el ataque cesó. La sacerdotisa eligió ese preciso instante para caer de bruces, agotada por el tremendo esfuerzo y el desconocido se posó en el suelo frente al grupo. La tormenta volvió a ser la llovizna de antes y el incendio se extinguió de forma pausada.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – gruñó el hanyou, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber reconocido ese olor.

- Veo que los rumores son ciertos… Has dejado de usar la Tessaiga…

La joven desconocida, quien se encontraba atendiendo a Kagome, levantó la vista al reconocer la voz del hombre y sonrió. No había podido evitar asustarse al ver aparecer el dragón ante ella pero en ese momento, con su señor junto a ella, no había nada que temer. Sonrió ampliamente y fue a llamarlo pero una vocecilla resonó entre los árboles.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Todos miraron al desconocido, reconociendo un destello plateado en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Sesshomaru? Los rumores decían que había abandonado la región pero… ¿había regresado o acaso nunca se había marchado en realidad? Un hombrecillo de piel verde y aspecto de sapo salió de entre la vegetación y, cargando un enorme bastón de dos cabezas, corrió a reunirse con su amo.

- ¡Discúlpeme señor Sesshomaru por ser tan inconsciente! – Lloró a los pies de su amo - ¡La perdí un segundo de vista y desapareció!... No merezco servirle a usted, no soy más que escoria…

- ¡Rin! – llamó el poderoso youkai, ignorando la palabrería de su sirviente.

La muchacha se levantó de un saltó y corrió alegremente hasta reunirse con su señor. Sobre sus cabezas, las nubes se apartaron ligeramente y un rayo de luna iluminó la escena. Sesshomaru y Jaken apenas habían cambiado en esos siete años. El pequeño youkai seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto debilucho y servicial mientras que su señor continuaba ofreciendo una estampa imponente, de rasgos fríos que destilaban poder por cada uno de sus poros.

Rin, sin embargo, había cambiado notablemente, dejando atrás a esa pequeña niña inocente para dar lugar a una joven atractiva, delgada pero fuerte, con unos hermosos ojos almendrados y una sonrisa luminosa y sincera.

- ¡Rin, pequeño diablo! – La riñó Jaken, desde su altura inferior - ¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho pasar?

- Solo quería beber un poco señor Jaken… - se disculpó la muchacha, sin dejar de mirar a Sesshomaru.

- ¡Pero te tengo dicho que es peligroso que te alejes del señor Sesshomaru!

Harto de escucharlos discutir, Sesshomaru dio un paso adelante, con lo que sus dos compañeros se callaron de inmediato y permanecieron por detrás de él. El youkai observó al grupo de su medio hermano con desagrado. Todos parecían haber envejecido en ese tiempo, claro que esa era la característica que distinguía a los débiles humanos de los youkais. Observó como el monje y el zorro ayudaban a la sacerdotisa a incorporarse mientras que la exterminadora y su gata contemplaban la escena algo más distanciadas que los demás. Por su parte, el hanyou se adelantó para hacerle frente. Sesshomaru echó otra rápida ojeada al grupo y observó algo que le extrañó.

- ¿Dónde está tu cachorro? – preguntó directamente a su medio hermano, casi como si la sola palabra le repugnara.

- No hay ningún cachorro – gruñó el hanyou, entre dientes ¿A qué venía esa pregunta en un momento como ese?

- Lo suponía… después de todo no eres más que un híbrido.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y contesta! – Gritó Inuyasha, furioso por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación - ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

- Aquí soy yo el que hace las preguntas – prosiguió el youkai, sin perder la calma - ¿Qué has hecho con la espada de nuestro padre?

Inuyasha apretó la vaina de la Tessaiga con su garra. Intuía lo que estaba por ocurrir y no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo. Hacía años que la espada no funcionaba pero, por suerte, Sesshomaru no se había presentado ante él desde mucho tiempo antes de que ocurriera… Mejor no pensar en aquello, no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado.

- ¡Keh! – Se burló - ¿Acaso estás ciego?

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué permites que te defienda una humana?

- ¡Tsk! – No supo qué responder. Después de todo, el que Sesshomaru se enterara de la verdad no entraba en sus planes más inmediatos.

- ¿Acaso son ciertos los rumores que circulan? – Al ver que su medio hermano no contestaba, optó por actuar. – Será mejor comprobarlo.

Sin decir más, el youkai se abalanzó sobre el hanyou, blandiendo su látigo y tratando de golpearlo. Inuyasha esquivó el ataque ágilmente y trató de clavarle sus garras pero Sesshomaru se adelantó, golpeándolo violentamente en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué no utiliza la Tessaiga? – preguntó Kagome, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca para retirar los restos de sangre.

- Hace años que no la usa – explicó Miroku, a su lado – Se rumorea que la espada ha perdido sus poderes demoniacos pero él nunca ha dicho nada al respecto.

Mientras el combate entre hermanos se desarrollaba con evidente desventaja para el hanyou, las partes en las que Sesshomaru había dividido al dragón comenzaron a regenerarse lentamente, usando el poder del fragmento corrupto de la Shikon. Pronto, esas partes se convirtieron en una masa de carne deforme y hambrienta ¿Qué tal una sacerdotisa desprevenida como primer plato? Se formó una especie de tentáculo que reptó en dirección al grupo de humanos, que observaban una lucha encarnizada sin intervenir para detenerla. Era la ocasión perfecta.

El tentáculo se enrolló con rapidez al tobillo de la sacerdotisa y la hizo caer con un rápido movimiento. Al escuchar el grito de la muchacha, Inuyasha dejó la lucha y miró en dirección a sus compañeros de viaje ¡Kagome estaba en peligro! Fue a dar un paso en esa dirección cuando volvió a sentir el latido de la Tessaiga en su cintura.

- ¡Maldición, nos olvidamos del fragmento! – Miroku clavó su báculo en el tentáculo, haciendo que soltara la pierna de la muchacha.

Kagome, humillada por haber sido tomada por sorpresa, clavó sus ojos en la masa de carne que había comenzado a burbujear y señaló un punto aproximadamente en el centro de ésta. Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu con precisión y partió en dos al monstruo. Kirara, con una agilidad antinatural, atrapó un pequeño pedazo de carne entre sus fauces y se lo acercó a la sacerdotisa, quien permanecía arrodillada en el suelo.

Con visible repugnancia, la sacerdotisa introdujo sus dedos en esa carne, haciéndola desaparecer en el momento en que tocó el pequeño fragmento de la Shikon. El dragón, o lo que quedaba de él, había sido purificado junto con el fragmento.

- Vaya, vaya, qué interesante… -se burló Sesshomaru – Así que, después de todo, la espada sí que funciona… Veamos hasta qué punto…

Majestuosamente, Sesshomaru desenvainó la Tenseiga, la espada capaz de sanar a 100 humanos en un solo golpe, la herencia recibida de su padre, el poderoso Inu no Taisho. Con una sonrisa burlona, apuntó directamente a la cabeza de su medio hermano con ella.

- Desenvaina, Inuyasha.

El hanyou no se movió, avergonzado. ¿Cómo iba a desenvainar una vieja espada oxidada? La Tessaiga había dejado de palpitar, por lo que no tenía sentido intentar que se transformara por el simple hecho de que a su medio hermano le apeteciera estirar un poco los músculos. La sonrisa de Sesshomaru se esfumó.

- ¡O desenvainas por las buenas o lo harás por las malas!

Antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo a reaccionar, el youkai se abalanzó sobre la miko y la agarró por el cuello, levantándola varios palmos por encima del suelo. Todos ahogaron una exclamación y se dispusieron a atacar al youkai pero a éste le bastó una mirada para cohibirlos.

- Esto es entre el híbrido y yo. Si alguien se mueve… le partiré el cuello a esta humana.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – gritó Rin, indignada.

- ¡Atrás, Rin! – ordenó el youkai.

- Sesshomaru, bastardo… - gruñó Inuyasha, entre dientes.

Kagome observó al youkai con terror ¿Iba a matarla solo porque el estúpido de Inuyasha hubiera olvidado cómo se usaba la Tessaiga? Eso parecía, ya que el aire estaba empezando a fallarle. Barajó la posibilidad de darle una patada al youkai pero calculó que, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de utilizar sus poderes espirituales, el daño que le provocaría iba a ser como el de una picadura de mosquito en la piel de un elefante ¿Y un ataque espiritual? Por el amor de dios… si apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos…

- Sesshomaru… ¡Suéltala, maldito seas! – gritó Inuyasha.

¿Cómo podía evitar que lastimara a Kagome? Si blandía la espada pero no se transformaba… lo más probable era que su medio hermano los matara a ambos. Si intentaba atacarle con las manos desnudas… más de lo mismo. Pero… ¿Y si liberaba sus poderes demoníacos? Podía soltar la Tessaiga y transformarse aunque… eso podía significar la muerte de todos los que allí se encontraban.

- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo puede estar un humano sin respirar – comentó Sesshomaru de forma casual - ¿Tú qué opinas, Inuyasha?

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe ¿Otro latido? No podía ser posible… ¿Más latidos? Latidos furiosos, acompasados con los suyos propios… ¿Tessaiga? Tomó una decisión.

- ¡Tú lo has querido Sesshomaru!

Y, con un amplio movimiento de su brazo, la Tessaiga emergió de su vaina, completamente transformada en la poderosa espada capaz de matar a 100 demonios de una sola estocada.

**CONTINUARA**

**MMMM que me gusta a mi esa espada y no sé porque… **

**Bueno, os dejo aquí otro capi… la verdad es que no tengo muy claro como continuar este capi, hay algunas ideas en mi cabecita loca pero… ¿Qué tal alguna sugerencia? Os lo agradeceré eternamente así que… RW!!**

**Besos, Catumy**

**PD. Por cierto, ¿Alguien puede decirme como se llama la otra espada de Sesshomaru?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… Los uso por diversión. **

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

Sesshomaru aflojó la presión de sus dedos sobre el cuello de la sacerdotisa cuando su medio hermano desenvainó finalmente la Tessaiga. La mujer, al límite de sus fuerzas, cayó pesadamente al suelo, respirando con dificultad y tosiendo violentamente. El poderoso youkai avanzó unos pasos en dirección a su adversario, advirtiendo como Rin se arrodillaba junto a la que había sido su presa y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- ¡Kagome! – Shippo y Miroku acudieron rápidamente junto a ambas mujeres, temiendo por su seguridad si la pelea entre los dos hermanos llegaba a producirse, lo que era más que probable.

Inuyasha desvió un instante la mirada para comprobar con sus propios ojos que la respiración de la miko iba calmándose lentamente, volviendo a un ritmo normal. Relajó su fruncido ceño cuando vio que el monje la ayudaba a ponerse en pie para apartarla del lado de Sesshomaru. Perfecto. Ya podía matarlo.

Sesshomaru apuntó con Tenseiga al hanyou, amenazándolo.

- Nunca has merecido llevar esa espada…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Inuyasha, blandiendo la Tessaiga - ¡Voy a matarte!

Ambos hermanos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro haciendo saltar chispas con el choque de sus espadas, cortando el aire con sus rápidos movimientos. Los humanos a duras penas podían seguir el desarrollo del combate, pese a que ponían toda su concentración en el mismo.

Jadeando, Kagome miró el fragmento de Shikon que sostenía sobre la palma de la mano y reflexionó, ignorando la pelea. Recordó que al principio solo había sentido un fragmento moviéndose rápidamente, pero después habían sido dos, uno que se alejaba y otro, el que habían conseguido al exterminar al dragón de agua. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más extraño le resultaba. Era como si ese segundo fragmento hubiera formado parte del primero hasta hacia escasos minutos antes…

- Naraku… - murmuró al comprender lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Miroku, arrodillándose junto a la miko, y olvidando la pelea durante un instante.

- Naraku dejó aquí el fragmento contaminado, para que el dragón lo absorbiera y nos atacara.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Había un solo fragmento al principio… Pero de pronto fueron dos – extendió la mano para que supieran de que estaba hablando – Mientras nosotros peleábamos aquí, el otro fragmento ha desaparecido.

- ¿Estás segura de que era Naraku?

- No he sentido su energía maligna pero… ¿Quién más podría tener un fragmento tan grande?

Sango se acercó en dos zancadas para arrodillarse frente a Kagome, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Miroku volvió la mirada hacia el llano donde Sesshomaru e Inuyasha seguían peleando, aunque todavía era imposible saber cuál de los dos tenía ventaja.

- Entonces… - susurró Sango - ¿No puedes estar segura de que fuera Naraku?

- No – la miko bajó la mirada, sintiéndose demasiado débil como para soportar la dureza con la que la observaba la otra mujer.

- ¿Puedes sentir el otro fragmento ahora?

Kagome cerró los ojos lentamente mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones, en un largo suspiro. Después de haber utilizado sus poderes espirituales hasta el límite, y tras el ataque de Sesshomaru, le resultaba difícil incluso mantenerse despierta, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Se concentró en la medida de lo posible en lo que la rodeaba, tratando de ignorar el ruido y los destrozos que causaban los hermanos al pelear.

Probó a taparse los oídos con ambas manos cuando Inuyasha insultó a su hermano al levantarse de la montaña de escombros contra la que se había estrellado tras un certero golpe del youkai. Sesshomaru, por su parte, no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a maldiciones se trataba. Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Es inútil – suspiró, dándose por vencida – Hay demasiado ruido.

Sango se volvió para mirar unos segundos la feroz batalla entre los hermanos, entendiendo a qué se refería Kagome. Se puso en pie de un salto y llamó la atención de Kirara con un movimiento de su cabeza. La mononoke acudió rápidamente hasta donde estaba su ama y se frotó cariñosamente contra el hombro de la mujer, quien le rascó con suavidad detrás de las orejas justo antes de subirse a su lomo.

- Vamos, Kagome – ordenó la exterminadora.

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó la miko al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Miroku para ponerse de pie.

- Donde puedas concentrarte.

Kagome montó sobre el lomo de Kirara, justo detrás de Sango, con la ayuda de Miroku y Shippo. Kirara saltó y se elevó por encima de los árboles, haciendo que Kagome se tambaleara con el rápido movimiento. Fue a agarrarse a la cintura de Sango pero retiró las manos casi de inmediato para evitar una mala respuesta por parte de la exterminadora.

Kirara sobrevoló los alrededores, mientras Kagome oteaba el horizonte, tratando de encontrar el rastro del misterioso fragmento desaparecido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, notando como las gotas de lluvia caían sin parar sobre la capucha de su impermeable. A lo lejos, escuchó a Jaken animando a su señor. Un sapo se metió en el agua del lago. Unos polluelos piaban asustados, esperando en el nido el regreso de su madre.

De pronto lo vio. El fragmento. Estaba lejos y la señal era débil, pero ahí estaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡A la izquierda! – gritó mientras señalaba la dirección con el bazo extendido.

Kirara no necesitó que se lo repitieran.

Mientras tanto, a nivel del suelo, Inuyasha acababa de lanzarle un Kaze no Kizu a Sesshomaru, quien lo había esquivado a duras penas. El hanyou estaba bastante magullado, pero no podía decirse que estuviera en desventaja. Ambos hermanos se detuvieron durante un segundo para tomar aliento. Fue más que suficiente para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

Sango, Kirara y Kagome habían desaparecido. Shippo acababa de lanzarse a la carrera a través de los árboles y Miroku miraba en dirección a ellos con expresión ansiosa.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó el monje mientras echaba a correr - ¡Un fragmento de la Shikon!

El hanyou clavó la mirada en su adversario, maldiciendo no poder quedarse para hacerlo picadillo.

- ¿Piensas en huir, hanyou? – Escupió Sesshomaru - ¿o acaso tus humanos te han abandonado a tu suerte?

- ¡Keh! Tampoco veo que tu humana se haya quedado a esperarte.

La expresión del youkai cambió al percatarse de que Rin había desaparecido. Otra vez. Tampoco había rastro de Jaken, pero eso no era algo que le preocupara en absoluto. Pero Rin… ¡Maldita mocosa! Utilizó su poderoso sentido del oído para captar los presurosos pasos de la muchacha, corriendo tras el grupo que acababa de marcharse. Eso significaba que no la habían raptado pero, ¿Qué demonios hacia Rin siguiendo a los humanos?

- Terminaré contigo en otra ocasión, hanyou.

- ¡Maldito seas, Sesshomaru! – rugió Inuyasha.

El youkai se elevó en medio de una nube de humo, siguiendo el rastro dejado por Rin. No pensaba interceptarla, nunca lo hacía. Se limitaría a tenerla vigilada, siempre atento por si ella necesitara ayuda. Rin debía tener algún motivo para seguir a los humanos, por lo que iba a dejarla a su aire, como solía hacer. Pero si cualquiera de ellos se atrevía a tocar un solo cabello de la joven, lo pagaría con su vida.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Kirara seguía avanzando a toda velocidad, con sus dos pasajeras firmemente agarradas a su pelaje. De vez en cuando, Kagome la hacía cambiar ligeramente de dirección. Por lo demás, viajaban en silencio. Oyeron un trueno a lo lejos. Y seguía sin dejar de llover.

- ¡Para! – ante el grito de Kagome, la mononoke se detuvo abruptamente.

La miko no lo entendía. Un segundo antes el fragmento estaba allí, justo frente a ellas y después… Se obligó a concentrarse, miró a su alrededor una y otra vez, pero todo fue inútil.

- Ha desaparecido… - murmuró, confusa – ¿Cómo…?

- Baja, Kirara – ordenó Sango.

La enorme gata bajó lentamente hasta posar sus cuatro patas en el suelo. Las mujeres bajaron con agilidad, aunque Kagome permaneció unos segundos apoyada en el lomo de Kirara, tomándose un respiro antes de abordar a Sango. Imaginaba cual había sido el motivo de la exterminadora para perseguir el fragmento ellas dos solas, sin tener en cuenta a los demás.

- ¿Crees que era Kohaku, verdad? – Sango no se volvió a mirarla – Pero el fragmento de Kohaku era mucho más pequeño que el que he sentido… Y él no podría extraerse a sí mismo su fragmento para romperlo y dárselo a un youkai…

- Déjalo – atajó la exterminadora – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste, no tienes ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces.

- Sango yo… - Kagome quiso acercarse unos pasos, per la exterminadora evitó el contacto.

- Kohaku tiene cuatro fragmentos. O tres, si el que conseguimos hoy lo dejó él. El primero se lo dio Naraku, pero eso ya lo sabías. Luego se hizo con otros dos. – La expresión sombría de su cara hizo reaccionar a la sacerdotisa.

- Dos fragmentos de golpe… ¿Kouga? – Sango asintió con la cabeza – Creí… creí que había sido Kagura.

- Kagura hizo el trabajo sucio. Kohaku la asesinó después para quitarle los fragmentos. Tenía su corazón, no le fue difícil hacerlo.

Kagome sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Kouga había sido horriblemente mutilado para robarle sus fragmentos… Y Kagura lo había pagado con la vida. Le resultaba prácticamente imposible creer que todo había sido obra del hermano de Sango.

La sacerdotisa sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Por Kouga, por Kohaku, por Sango. Incluso por Kagura, que había tenido el peor de los finales. Clavó su mirada en la espalda de la exterminadora, que paseaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Se fijó en su leve cojera.

- Tu pierna… – Sango se detuvo justo frente a Kagome.

- Fue él. – sin percatarse de lo que hacía, su mano frotó la parte superior del muslo, justo al lado de la cadera – Quise atraparlo, pero fue más rápido que yo.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

- Fue unos días antes de que regresaras. Sabía que Kikyo planeaba traerte de vuelta, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Quise demostrarle a ella, a todos, que no nos hacías falta. Así que robé el único fragmento que teníamos en nuestro poder, y lo usé como cebo. – Kagome aguantó la respiración de forma inconsciente – Pero él fue mucho más listo. Me hirió y se quedó con el fragmento.

- Pero no te mató, Sango. Eso es que todavía queda algo humano en él. Podemos salvarle…

Sango clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de la miko. Una parte de ella deseaba creer lo que le decía, aunque la otra estaba completamente segura de que no quedaba nada humano en su hermano.

- No hay nada que salvar. Mi hermano está muerto, lo que queda no es más que otra de las marionetas de Naraku.

- Sango… - titubeó antes de hablar, pero supuso que no iban a tener una oportunidad mejor que aquella para hablar las dos a solas - ¿Por qué tanto odio?

Sango apretó los puños con fuerza, luchando contra su propia necesidad de contarlo todo, de aliviar su conciencia. Pero ¿valía la pena? Quizás solo se trataba de otra pequeña tregua que le daba la vida, una diminuta oportunidad de aligerar su pesada carga. Un respiro que solo no serviría de nada. Porque Kagome ya se había marchado una vez ¿Qué le impediría hacerlo de nuevo?

- Desde que Naraku atacó mi aldea, he estado sola. Mi padre y amigos asesinados, mi hermano controlado por ese malnacido… En mi corazón solo había sitio para el odio. Luego os conocí a vosotros… Miroku, Shippo, tu… e incluso Inuyasha – una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el bello rostro de la exterminadora – Cada día que pasaba con vosotros, a pesar de los peligros, ayudaba a sanar mis heridas interiores. Volvía a tener una familia.

Kagome desvió la mirada. Recordaba aquellos días demasiado bien. Y sabía cuál era la segunda parte de la historia. Apretó los dientes, tratando de ignorar la quemazón que sentía sobre el hombro izquierdo.

Sango continuó hablando.

- Perdí todo por segunda vez. Tú te marchaste. Shippo dejó de hablar. Miroku tuvo un hijo y su mujer… - se detuvo al formársele un nudo en la garganta. – Desde entonces he estado sola.

La sacerdotisa se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol. El día en que ella decidió terminar con sus viajes en el tiempo, poco podría haberse imaginado que su marcha iba a afectar a sus amigos de esa forma. Sango, Shippo, Miroku… todos habían sufrido, no solamente ella.

- Kirara también resultó herida cuando Kohaku me atacó. No fui lo suficientemente rápida como para protegerla. Por eso le pedí que se mantuviera alejada de mí, para mantenerla a salvo – una lágrima recorrió su mejilla silenciosamente – Me juré a mí misma que no volvería a ponerla en peligro pero parece que no podré cumplir mi promesa. Lo siento, Kirara.

Kirara se acercó a Sango, quien le acarició la cabeza con aire distraído. La mononoke ronroneó con suavidad ante el contacto de la mano de su ama. Kagome se fijó en que la gata también cojeaba, aunque en menor medida que la exterminadora. Probablemente la sangre youkai de Kirara era la responsable de su rápida recuperación.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron calladas. A lo lejos se escuchaban las rápidas zancadas de Miroku, lo que quería decir que, con toda probabilidad, Shippo ya estaba por los alrededores. Pero todavía les quedaban unos segundos de intimidad, por lo que Kagome decidió armarse de valor para hacer una última pregunta. Aunque intuía que la respuesta no iba a gustarle en absoluto.

- ¿Por qué me golpeaste, Sango? El día que regresé…

- Hace años me prometiste que nunca nos abandonarías. Prometiste no descansar hasta haber librado a Kohaku de su maldición. Prometiste tantas cosas… Pero nada de lo que dijiste fue cierto. – Se volvió para clavar sus ojos castaños sobre la sacerdotisa – Te marchaste. No te importó romper tus promesas, abandonar a tus amigos… Fuiste una egoísta, Kagome. Y todos hemos sufrido por ello.

- Estás siendo injusta, Sango.

- ¡Lo hiciste! – Gritó la exterminadora, furiosa – Siempre fue así, desde el primer día hiciste lo imposible para conseguir lo que querías.

- Te equivocas…

- ¿Te divertías Kagome? Jugaste a ser sacerdotisa cuando no tenías ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar tus poderes. Jugaste a ser la madre de Shippo para después abandonarle. Jugaste conmigo y Miroku como su fuéramos tus marionetas. Jugaste con Inuyasha hasta que…

- ¡Basta!

- Nunca quisiste a ese cachorro ¿verdad? – Sango se acercó a Kagome, la tomó con fuerza por los hombros y la sacudió con violencia - ¡Por eso te deshiciste de él!

- ¡Eso es mentira!

La exterminadora se quedó callada súbitamente a recibir una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Luego se puso en pie lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de la sacerdotisa, que le mantenía la mirada. Después, en silencio, Sango se dio la vuelta y se marchó, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

Kagome permaneció donde estaba, sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. Levantó la cara hacia el cielo y dejó que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre su rostro, mezclándose con sus propias lágrimas. Sintió un suave roce en el brazo. Tomó aire y sonrió tristemente al ver que Kirara, transformada en una pequeña gata de dos colas, la miraba con sus enormes ojos oscuros.

- ¿Tú también me odias, Kirara? – susurró la miko, luchando contra los sollozos.

Como única respuesta, la mononoke se acomodó delicadamente sobre el regazo de la mujer, maullando con tristeza.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad entre los árboles. Estaba furioso, en general. Furioso con Sesshomaru por haber dejado la pelea a medias. Furioso con Shippo y Miroku, por salir corriendo sin esperarle. Furioso con Sango y Kagome por haberse dado a la fuga montadas sobre el lomo de Kirara, con lo que le habían sacado una ventaja importante. Si se les ocurría huir en dirección al pozo… Seguro que toda esa historia de un nuevo fragmento era una treta de Kagome para escaparse a su época otra vez. Destruiría el pozo sin pestañear si se trataba de eso.

En su carrera, adelantó a Miroku a pesar de que éste corría con todas sus fuerzas. Definitivamente, el monje había descuidado su forma física con el paso de los años. Oyó que le gritaba algo a sus espaldas pero no le prestó atención. Simplemente siguió corriendo.

Olfateó el aire. Sabía que Shippo se encontraba cerca, y al parecer las mujeres del grupo no andaban demasiado lejos. Malditas fueran, las dos. No hacían más que complicar las cosas. Pensaba pedir más de una explicación en cuanto las tuviera en frente.

Algo en medio del camino le obligó a detenerse. Era Shippo. El youkai adolescente lo miraba con gravedad, sin parpadear. Supo por la expresión de su cara que el kitsune no deseaba dejarlo pasar por algún motivo. Se concentró en sus sentidos, pero no notó nada diferente. Claro que también podía ser culpa de la lluvia, que amortiguaba gran parte de los olores y sonidos habituales en el bosque.

Unos pasos los pusieron sobre aviso. La mano de Inuyasha se posó automáticamente sobre la empuñadura de la Tessaiga, esperando un ataque. Pero se trataba de Sango.

- He encontrado una cueva donde pasar la noche – informó ella, con un tono inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el hanyou al ver una marca rojiza en la mejilla de la exterminadora.

- ¿A ti que te importa? – Sango se giró de modo que él no pudiera mirarla a la cara – No te metas en mis asuntos, Inuyasha.

Tras sus cortantes palabras, echó a andar con paso decidido a través de la espesura. Todos esos años de soledad habían tenido algo bueno, después de todo. Era, probablemente, una de las mejores exterminadoras de todos los tiempos. Estaba más que acostumbrada al peligro, a la oscuridad, a mantener la confianza a pesar de andar por un terreno del todo desconocido. A lo que nunca llegó a acostumbrarse fue a la sensación de vacío que ocupaba su corazón. Había perdido todo lo que amaba, todo por lo que había luchado, todos sus sueños y esperanzas.

Una respiración agitada a su espalda le indicó que Miroku acababa de reunirse con sus compañeros de viaje, pero ella no se volvió a mirare. Demasiados recuerdos. Cuando sintió la mirada de él sobre sus hombros, apretó el paso hasta perderse entre los árboles.

Miroku no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar como la silueta de la exterminadora se alejaba nuevamente de él, como tanto tiempo atrás. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, sino que además estaba siendo observado con mucho interés por dos pares de ojos demoníacos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en especial - ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Shippo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole al monje que la joven se encontraba en algún lugar por detrás de él. Miroku comprendió que era mejor no seguir preguntando. Al menos, de momento.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome abrió los ojos, asustada de su propia pesadilla. Nuevamente el grupo era atacado y masacrado a manos de un youkai dominado por el odio y las ansias de sangre. Todo a su alrededor había quedado teñido de sangre, el mismo color de la luna en sus pesadillas. Por lo menos había conseguido no gritar.

De pronto se percató de que estaba apoyada sobre un regazo desconocido. Alarmada, se apartó todo lo rápido que pudo cuando escuchó una risita encima de su cabeza.

- Por mí no te apartes – bromeó Miroku en un susurro – No todos los días tengo a una bella mujer durmiendo sobre mis piernas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? – preguntó ella, ignorando a picara mirada del monje.

- Un par de horas, como mucho. Te quedaste dormida en el bosque y Shippo te trajo hasta aquí.

Kagome apoyó la espalda contra una dura pared de roca y al instante comprendió porque había buscado inconscientemente el calor del cuerpo de Miroku. El ambiente era gélido, a pesar de que alguien había encendido un fuego en el centro de la cueva.

Con un rápido vistazo, Kagome comprobó que tanto Shippo como Sango estaban dormitando en lugares apartados de la cueva. Al bulto rojo que había en la entrada de la cueva lo ignoró deliberadamente.

Observó un leve temblor por parte de la exterminadora. Seguro que estaba muerta de frío, tan apartada del calor corporal de sus compañeros. Deseó tener fuerzas para pedirle que se acercara pero tuvo miedo de un nuevo enfrentamiento con la que había sido su amiga. No estaba preparada para soportarlo.

- ¿Por qué no intentas dormir más? Todavía queda un buen rato para que amanezca.

- Estoy bien, Miroku. No te preocupes.

- ¿Quieres contarme tu pesadilla?

El rápido cambio de tema la tomó desprevenida. Los ojos de Miroku se clavaron en los de ella, interrogándola sin decir una palabra. El monje sabía que ella tenía pesadillas a diario, probablemente todos sus compañeros lo sabían. Pero no podía hablar al respecto. Era un peso que prefería soportar sola.

- No es más que un sueño. No tiene importancia.

- ¿Estás segura?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar un ruido se escuchó en la entrada de la cueva. Inuyasha, que se hallaba montando guardia, se incorporó a toda velocidad y llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la Tessaiga. Daba gusto poder contar nuevamente con la espada. Se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

Dentro de la cueva, Sango llevó la mano a su Hiraikotsu y Shippo se posicionó sin dudarlo por delante de la sacerdotisa. Identificaron el ruido desconocido como los pasos de alguien que se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Inuyasha aflojó la presión de sus dedos sobre la Tessaiga al confirmar que el visitante era humano. Una mujer, si su olfato no le engañaba.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – gruñó el hanyou entre dientes.

- Soy yo…

Se trataba de una mujer joven, de largos cabellos castaños y unos ojos oscuros e inteligentes. Vestía ropas de la época y caminaba descalza como si tal cosa. Apenas tardaron una fracción de segundo en reconocerla.

- ¡Rin! – Sango pronunció el nombre que estaba en boca de todos - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Quería…

Inuyasha se adelantó y, mirando ansiosamente alrededor, la tomó por el brazo con rudeza.

- ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

- No lo sé… - ella tironeó para soltarse, inútilmente.

- ¡No te creo!

- He venido sola ¡lo juro!

Inuyasha la soltó con brusquedad mientras Sango y Miroku le increpaban por su falta de delicadeza con la muchacha. Ignorando esos comentarios, volvió a estudiar el entorno. Si Rin estaba cerca, no tenía la menor duda de que su medio hermano no andaría demasiado lejos. Utilizó toda su capacidad de concentración pero no fue capaz de encontrar la menor señal de que Sesshomaru estuviera en los alrededores.

La joven, al verse liberada, corrió a refugiarse en el interior de la pequeña cueva. Sin mirar a los que allí se encontraban, acercó sus manos, ateridas de frío, a la pequeña fogata que todavía ardía en el centro de la estancia. Se frotó los dedos tratando de entrar en calor.

- ¿Estás herida? – preguntó Miroku, acercándose a la muchacha.

- No, estoy bien – Rin le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa que consiguió que la antigua vena libidinosa de Miroku latiera durante unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué nos has seguido? – la interrogó Sango.

Rin miró a su alrededor con decisión hasta que localizó a Kagome, todavía sentada en el suelo, y con expresión de estar padeciendo una terrible migraña. Se dirigió directamente a ella a pesar de que había sido la exterminadora quien había formulado la pregunta.

- Quería pediros perdón por haber sido tan descuidada y haberos puesto en peligro.

- No tienes por que hacerlo – respondió la sacerdotisa, sin levantar la mirada, luchando por no volver a dormirse a pesar del cansancio.

- También quería disculparme por lo que ocurrió con el señor Sesshomaru.

- ¿Entonces te ha enviado él? – volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.

- No – ella negó con la cabeza – He venido por mi cuenta.

- No creo que a Sesshomaru le guste que andes disculpándote en su nombre – dijo Kagome, saliendo de su estado de somnolencia.

- Probablemente no – aceptó la joven, con una sonrisa – Pero tenía que hablar contigo.

**CONTINUARA**

**Pues me vais a matar pero no se desde cuando tenia este capitulo escrito.. pensaba que lo habia dejado a la mitad pero no, terminadito que estaba!**

**A ver si para el proximo se van aclarando las cosas.**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Besos, catumy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. **

**LUNA ROJA**

**Por Catumy**

- Tenía que hablar contigo.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en la esbelta joven, quien permanecía quieta con su eterna sonrisa en los labios. Kagome se movió ligeramente, acomodándose a duras penas debido a la dureza de la pared donde estaba apoyada. Una parte de ella se preguntaba de qué querría hablarle la muchacha; la otra, más precavida, prefería esperar a un momento más oportuno.

- ¿De que se trata? – preguntó la sacerdotisa sin apartar la mirada de los bonitos ojos de Rin.

- Preferiría que habláramos en otro momento, si no te importa – la joven se encogió de hombros en un gracioso gesto.

- De acuerdo – accedió Kagome observando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha.

Como toda respuesta, Rin volvió a sonreír con despreocupación mientras se sentaba al lado de la sacerdotisa para aprovechar su calor corporal. Luego, en silencio, estudió a las personas que había a su alrededor.

Kagome había vuelto inclinar la cabeza sobre la piedra y mantenía los ojos cerrados, aunque su ceño fruncido y la expresión preocupada indicaron a Rin que la joven se encontraba despierta y algo inquieta. Se preguntó qué le sucedería. Fue a hacer un comentario pero una mirada al rostro del monje le bastó para cambiar de opinión. El hombre se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la sacerdotisa, con las piernas cruzadas y su báculo apoyado contra la pared. También él tenía una expresión tensa, aunque el extraño brillo en sus ojos azules le hizo pensar que quizás estaba recordando algo con tristeza o añoranza.

Separado por apenas unos metros, se encontraba ese youkai zorro al que apenas había logrado reconocer. El muchacho afilaba sus cuchillas con movimientos limpios y enérgicos, sin que sus ojos se desviaran ni un segundo de la tarea que realizaba. Parecía profundamente concentrado, aunque su mandíbula se encontraba fuertemente apretada. Se preguntó si estaría furioso por algo.

Al otro lado de la fogata, alejada de cualquier contacto humano, descansaba la exterminadora. Rin la observó disimuladamente, ya que algo le decía que no era buena idea enfadar a esa mujer. Había claros signos de amargura y decepción en su rostro, en la forma que se curvaba su boca, en la manera que tenía de evitar cualquier contacto, por mínimo que fuera. Detectó una marca rosada en una de sus mejillas y supuso que habría sido lastimada durante la batalla contra el dragón de agua.

Por último, junto a la entrada, se encontraba el medio hermano de su señor. Ese hanyou del que había aprendido a desconfiar por su carácter agresivo y sus cambios de humor. Permanecía de espaldas a ellos, profundamente concentrado en los sonidos del bosque y esperando cualquier señal que le indicara que el señor Sesshomaru estaba cerca. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, pensó Rin. El señor Sesshomaru nunca intervenía a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

- Hace frío. – murmuró Rin para aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

Kagome no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar la aguda voz de la muchacha aterida de frío. La observó durante un instante, siendo consciente de las delgadas ropas que vestía y de sus pies descalzos. Sin mediar palabra, movió uno de sus brazos y la abrazó por la espalda, acercándola hacia su cuerpo para brindarle calor. La joven agradeció el gesto con un suspiro y se acurrucó contra la sacerdotisa, tratando de mantener el calor en sus cuerpos. Miroku también se acercó cuidadosamente, buscando una postura cómoda junto a ellas.

Shippo lo observaba todo desde su posición. Su condición de youkai lo hacía prácticamente insensible al frío, pero estaba claro que los humanos estaban pasando un mal rato. Sin moverse apenas, dirigió su atención a la pequeña fogata que comenzaba a apagarse debido a la humedad del entorno. Levantó con disimulo sus manos y utilizó una de sus técnicas para avivar la pequeña llama. Miró de reojo a Kagome y ella le sonrió en respuesta, agradecida por su gesto.

Sango sintió que la estaban observando, pero no se movió. Sabía de qué color eran los ojos que la estudiaban y también conocía el significado de esa mirada. Por eso no quería abrir sus propios ojos y enfrentarse al curioso. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de nuevos enfrentamientos. Con la pelea con Kagome había tenido más que suficiente ese día. De modo que permaneció allí, abrazándose a sí misma, lejos del calor que le brindaba el grupo de humanos. Por un momento incuso se arrepintió de haber enviado Kirara a recorrer los alrededores en busca del rastro de Kohaku. Pero no, no podía arrepentirse de nada. Ella era una exterminadora, la última de su clan, y debía hacerse responsable de sus decisiones y de sus actos.

Permaneció quiera hasta que los ojos azules de Miroku se apartaron de ella. Solo entonces se permitió volver a respirar con normalidad.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Amaneció, o eso supuso Inuyasha, ya que era imposible saber con seguridad en qué posición se encontraba el sol. Como en lo últimos días, el cielo estaba plagado de oscuros nubarrones, y la lluvia caía sin cesar. Estudió los alrededores, como había estado haciendo durante prácticamente toda la noche. No había ni rastro de Sesshomaru, a pesar de que su humana había pasado la noche con ellos. Maldijo por lo bajo, furioso. Debería haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Tras él, los humanos empezaban a despertarse. Fue consciente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos. Sin quererlo, buscó entre todos los sonidos hasta diferenciar el ahogado bostezo de Kagome. Pudo imaginar la forma en que la joven estiraría los músculos de su cuello y espalda, el modo en que se frotaría los ojos para desperezarse… apretó los puños en torno a la vaina de la Tessaiga, como ya había hecho varias veces a lo largo de la noche. Esa maldita mujer lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso.

A pesar de que no se había movido un ápice en toda la noche, no había sido capaz de desviar esa mínima parte de su atención que se encontraba pendiente de todos los ruidos y movimientos que emitía la sacerdotisa. Sospechaba que la joven no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y que, las escasas horas que había conseguido dormir, había caído presa de las pesadillas.

Peor para ella, se dijo. Si las pesadillas la atormentaban, sin duda era porque la mujer no tenía la conciencia tranquila. Tanto mejor. Quizás así pagaría por sus pecados de una vez por todas.

- ¿Sigue lloviendo? – preguntó Miroku, acercándose al hanyou, sin esperar respuesta.

El hanyou contempló las nubes durante unos minutos. Eran oscuras, densas y parecían no tener fin. Mirara a donde mirara, todo el horizonte estaba plagado de nubes amenazadoras. Todavía quedaban varios días de lluvia, por desgracia.

La humedad del ambiente y el ruido continuo del agua al caer había conseguido deprimir profundamente a los humanos. Era difícil viajar por caminos llenos de barro, sintiendo un frío que llegaba hasta los huesos, con las ropas y equipajes completamente mojados. En algún rincón de su mente, todos habían barajado la idea de esperar hasta que amainara el temporal antes de continuar con la búsqueda. Pero sabían que daba igual el tiempo que hiciera. Los fragmentos de la perla estaban en algún parte ahí fuera, esperando a ser encontrados.

Después de un rápido e insuficiente desayuno, echaron a andar. Caminaron durante horas sin encontrarse con nadie, siguiendo senderos abiertos por animales, o puede que por youkais. Imposible saberlo.

Había transcurrido más de la mitad del día cuando el grupo se vio obligado a detenerse. Frente a ellos se encontraba un río crecido, imposible de atravesar. El ímpetu del agua los habría arrastrado sin remedio. Shippo fue a explorar los alrededores, en busca de un vado. Sin poder evitarlo, Kagome lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la espesura. Era difícil dejar de verlo como un niño. Aunque más tarde o más temprano debería acostumbrarse a que el pequeño kitsune se había convertido en todo un youkai.

- Estará bien – la sorprendió la voz de Miroku, justo detrás de ella. - Ya no es tan pequeño.

- Lo sé – ella se encogió de hombros – Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

- Es difícil separarse de ellos…- la voz del hombre cambió ligeramente, volviéndose soñadora – Pero es ley de vida.

Kagome quiso preguntarle acerca de su hijo, pero se detuvo al saberse observada. Un pinchazo en el hombro fue lo único que necesitó para dejar de hablar. Nuevamente ese par de ojos dorados seguían sus movimientos. Lo maldijo para sus adentros de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron.

Hubo un ruido cerca de ellos. Era Shippo.

- Hay un puente – dio, como toda explicación.

Le siguieron sin mediar palabra. Apenas un centenar de metros, siguiendo el cauce del río, encontraron el susodicho puente, si se le podía llamar así. No era más que una maltrecha sucesión de tablones de madera, mal unidos entre sí por cuerdas que parecían estar a punto de romperse. Todo el conjunto crujía con el embiste del agua y parecía bastante inestable.

- ¿Esto es el puente? – preguntó Sango, incrédula.

- No creo que aguante ni el peso de una mosca – apoyó Miroku – Deberíamos seguir buscando.

- Va a anochecer - la voz de Kagome también se dejó escuchar por encima del ruido.

Era cierto. La escasa luz que los había acompañado durante el día, se extinguía poco a poco. Era preciso decidirse. O cruzaban, o volvían sobre sus pasos para buscar un refugio. La lluvia arreciaba sin parar, obligándoles a tomar una decisión. Un viento frío empezó a soplar, helándoles hasta los huesos.

- No hay tiempo que perder – sentenció Inuyasha, cansado de esperar – Cruzaremos.

Predicando por el ejemplo, fue el primero en atravesar. Los tablones crujieron bajo su peso, pero aguantaron. En pocos segundos, el hanyou estuvo sano y salvo en la otra orilla. Los humanos comenzaron a moverse. Sango fue la primera, seguida de Kagome y Miroku. Rin titubeó, insegura.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Shippo, el último del grupo.

- Tengo miedo – explicó la jovencita – Parece peligroso.

- Solo es agua – aclaró el youkai.

- No sé nadar – la muchacha dio un paso atrás, indecisa.

- Tranquila – susurró él, entrelazando sus dedos con los femeninos – Yo te ayudaré.

No alcanzaron a dar un paso cuando el puente, en el que se encontraban los tres adultos, se derrumbó.

Todo ocurrió fue muy rápido. La corriente arrastraba al monje y las dos mujeres, que apenas lograban mantenerse a flote. Miroku se golpeó contra una roca, lastimándose el hombro derecho, pero tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para aferrarse a ella en el último momento. En cuestión de segundos, se vio aferrado por las ropas para ser lanzado hacia la orilla. Aterrizó sobre la blanda tierra de la orilla, sin apenas hacerse daño. Al levantar la vista solo consiguió ver una figura de ropas rojas saltando entre las rocas del río.

Kagome y Sango seguían siendo arrastradas por la corriente, de forma violenta. Ambas tosían y luchaban por mantener la cabeza debajo del agua, y movían sus miembros de forma desesperada, intentando luchar contra la fuerza de la naturaleza. A su alrededor, flotaban restos del puente, junto con otros residuos que el río arrastraba, aumentando el peligro que corrían las chicas.

La sacerdotisa tuvo suerte. Consiguió aferrarse al saliente de una roca al pasar junto a ella. Logró mantener la cabeza por encima del agua el suficiente tiempo como para localizar a Sango. La joven exterminadora estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse a flote, teniendo en cuenta que ella cargaba con el Hiraikotsu, además de con su equipaje. Justo a tiempo, Kagome logró tomar la mano de Sango, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

La fuerza de agua era terrible. A ambas mujeres les dolían las articulaciones del brazo, pero no soltaron su agarre a pesar de todo. Pero el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en ellas. Los dedos de Kagome, con los que se aferraba a la roca con desesperación, empezaron a resbalar.

- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó la exterminadora al comprender lo que ocurría.

- ¡No te dejaré!

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron al escuchar las palabras de la joven. La miró durante unas décimas de segundo. Kagome tenía la mandíbula apretada, realizando un esfuerzo extremo para mantenerlas a las dos a flote. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Desde que se habían reencontrado, las discusiones, los reproches e incluso los golpes habían estado a la orden del día. ¿Por qué quería ayudarla a pesar de todo?

Los dedos de Kagome resbalaron justo en el momento en que una fuerte garra la aferraba por el brazo. No tuvo necesidad de mirar para saber de quien se trataba, ya que un terrible dolor en su hombro izquierdo fue más que suficiente. Al tiempo que tiraban de ella, otra garra la aferró por la cintura, sacándola del agua. Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrarse en mantener sus dedos en torno a la muñeca de Sango. Sabía que si pensaba en otra cosa, gritaría.

Pocos segundos después, y con una mujer debajo de cada brazo, Inuyasha saltó nuevamente hacia la orilla. El rescate no había resultado difícil para él, por lo que no entendía por que su corazón palpitaba de una forma tan desorganizada. Una parte de su mente se preguntó si quizás tenía que ver con el miedo que había pasado cuando vio derrumbarse el puente y a cierta mujer desaparecer bajo el agua. Aunque quizás algo se había removido dentro de él al abrazar el helado cuerpo de la sacerdotisa contra el suyo durante los segundos que había durando su salto. Furioso, mandó callar a todas las voces que tenía en la cabeza, para después soltar a las mujeres de forma poco delicada, sobre la tierra.

Mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento y tosían algo de agua escucharon una voz al otro lado del río. Se trataba de Shippo y Rin.

- ¿Estáis bien?

Miroku apareció segundos después, jadeando después de la frenética carrera. Tardó un instante en comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

- Están bien. – gritó para que sus compañeros le escucharan l otro lado del río.

- Buscaremos un lugar para cruzar.

- Espera un segundo – el monje observó los alrededores, y la forman que la luz comenzaba a escasear – Será mejor que busquéis un refugio para pasar la noche. Sería peligroso intentar atravesar el río durante la noche.

El youkai quiso protestar pero le bastó una mirada la humana que lo acompañaba para decidir callarse. Rin estaba asustada y no dejaba de mirar las aguas revueltas.

- De acuerdo – concedió Shippo – nos encontraremos en la siguiente aldea.

Miroku se acuclilló junto a Sango, preocupado por el estado de la exterminadora. Al ver como era arrastrada por la corriente había estado a punto de cometer una locura que podría haberles costado la vida. Por un instante, sopesó la idea de abrir su kazaana para evitar que se alejara de él. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha había sido lo bastante rápido para impedírselo. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo empapado de la mujer, buscando alguna herida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sango?

- Perfectamente – respondió ella, con un tono de voz helado. Miroku comprendió que no deseaba ser molestada, de modo que se incorporó.

- ¿Y tú, Kagome?

La joven levantó la cabeza sorprendida, sin esperar que alguien se preocupara por ella. Asintió con la cabeza, en silencio. Se levantó lentamente, inspeccionando sus extremidades en busca de cortes o huesos rotos. Milagrosamente, estaba ilesa. Vio que Miroku se sujetaba el brazo derecho contra su cuerpo y supuso que se había herido. Además, la cojera de Sango parecía mucho más pronunciada que horas antes.

Una súbita corriente de aire hizo que los tres humanos se estremecieran.

En silencio, Inuyasha se deslizó entre ellos como un fantasma. Sin mediar palabra, cargó con el equipaje de Miroku y el de Sango así como con el Hiraikotsu, a pesar de la mirada furiosa que le dedicó la exterminadora. Luego, durante un instante, miró a la sacerdotisa ¿debía ayudarla con su maleta o la dejaba a su aire? Ella le retiró la mirada, así que decidió ignorarla.

- En marcha – ordenó – buscaremos un lugar para dormir.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Encontraron una cabaña que debía haber sido utilizada poco tiempo atrás, ya que aún había restos de actividad humana en los alrededores. Encendieron un fuego para entrar en calor, cosa difícil ya que tanto ellos como sus ropas de repuesto estaban completamente empapados. El único que se había salvado del baño, Inuyasha, había salido a inspeccionar los alrededores, intranquilo por algún motivo desconocido para los humanos.

Miroku y Kagome se habían apretujado el uno junto al otro, tratando de darse calor mutuamente. Sango, sin embargo, permanecía alejada de ellos, apoyada contra la pared y tratando de no temblar. Su orgullo estaba demasiado herido como para volver a mostrarse vulnerable frente a ellos, más cuando sabía que la estaban observando. Levantó los ojos para descubrir que quien la contemplaba esa vez no era Miroku, sino la sacerdotisa que lo acompañaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ya os he dicho que sí – ahora eran dos pares de ojos los que la miraban.

- Tienes mal aspecto.

No contestó ¿Qué iba a decir? Se sentía débil, era cierto. Demasiado débil hasta para mandarla a que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. Cerró los ojos, agotada, para volver a abrirlos un instante después, cuando sintió un frío contacto sobre su frente. Disgustada, trató de apartar de un manotazo aquello que la importunaba, pero unos finos dedos atenazaron su muñeca con decisión, impidiendo así que se moviera. Sango clavó su mirada en la que la estaba molestando, Kagome, y dejó que ésta colocara la palma de la mano sobre su frente.

- Tienes mucha fiebre – susurró.

- Estoy bien.

- Se ha te infectado la herida ¿verdad? – Kagome sabía que era lo más probable, sobretodo después de ver como la exterminadora iba empeorando día a día desde que empezaron su viaje – Déjame verla.

- ¡He dicho que estoy bien! –la mujer trató de incorporarse, pero unos brazos firmes se lo impidieron.

Sango quiso luchar contra el agarre. No quería que la vieran herida, odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Pero el esfuerzo, la fiebre y el dolor que sentía obraron en su contra. De pronto cerró los ojos y sus músculos se quedaron laxos. Había perdido el conocimiento.

Kagome no necesitó nada más para ponerse en marcha. Con dedos diestros y rápidos, retiró las ropas de la exterminadora, manteniendo ciertas partes cubiertas a los ojos de Miroku, hasta liberar la herida que presentaba junto a la cadera. Efectivamente, parecía infectada. Miroku no necesitó nada más.

- Iré a buscar las hierbas necesarias.

Acto seguido, salió de la cabaña como alma que lleva el diablo.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
